I Have You To Thank
by ScarletRubie
Summary: Jacob has found the one, but is he really going to get his happily ever after or is his is his love's past going to get in the way.Is Quil finally going to give in and give Claire a chance, how are our favorite characters?Will they have surprises own?Read
1. Fast Forward

**YEP I'm back and with the Sequel to Oh baby! I hope you like this one as much as you liked the last one. This title WAS inspired by Gavin DeGraw's song, I might have a slight obbsession, LOL **

**If you haven't read the first one I can try to explain myself as I go but it would be pretty cool if you click on my profile and check it out.**

**And with that I leave you with a Fast Forward. Just a peak at what's going to happen to get you guys intrested.**

* * *

**_EDIT: Guys i send my apologies to those who were confused, i meant the following to be used as a later event. Because it hasn't happened yet, really i'm sorry. Because it will happen, to make it easier just preten this doesn't exist and start on CH 1 if you like. _**

* * *

_**Fast Forward**_

_"What the hell do you want from me?" I asked._

_"Oh come on, you really don't get it. If it weren't for you I wouldn't be here, you slut. I am what I am because of you." He answered._

_He was right, it was my fault. "I can't do anything now."_

_"But I can, you ruined me, Lace. I've become this because of you now you pay the debt with you life …….. You know what I got lucky, I don't only get to destroy your life but Jacob's too. Oh, I'm really going to enjoy this."_

_"You can't do this to me. You played along. You can't blame me for it, you did it. I never made you kill them, that was all you. If you want someone to blame, blame the one who changed you not me."_

_Anger filled his red-rimmed eyes. "Shut the fuck up! You don't know anything, you whore. You were the cause of this and you know it. But you know what I always liked you I'll give you a chance. You can have your life and I'll take Jacob's instead. Him dieing before your eyes can be punishment enough." He said smiling. Damn it, he's a fucken ass hole. He knows damn well I won't do it. "Is that a yes or a no?" What am I going to do?_

**yep i've been told i'm evil but no worries i'll have Chapter 1 up laterz today, depending on the feedback ;0**

* * *


	2. Leavin'

**So yay! my first official chapter, i hope the Foast Forward got some of ya'll intrested. This is 3 years after they left Forks/La Push. Enjoy and i always love me some constructive critism.**

**It's going to be more than i POV but for know its just Lacey**

**FYI-Nathan-he is Sam's brother he is from the Makah reservation, his girlfriend is Jennifer, he imprinted on her and brought her along the first time he met Sam and Emily.**

* * *

**Leavin**

**3 years later……**

**_Hoquiam, Washington_**

**LPOV**

The school year at North Beach High School was finally over though I enjoyed my job a lot. I walked to my car and drove to the car shop where Jacob was working. It was the Mercedes Dealership, he got a job here when we moved, and he really likes it.

I stepped out of the car and entered the shop. "Hey! You almost done?"

"Yeah, why are you here though? Not that I mind but shouldn't you be in class?"

"Last day always ends early."

"Well I'm happy you came, give me a minute let me go give this man his keys." He walked toward this man sitting in the waiting area. He checked him out and walked out with him. "Here are your keys, and thank you for coming."

"Yeah…….and who's this?" he asked gesturing towards me.

"My fiancée. Lace this is Mr. Campbell. Mr. Campbell this is Lace." He replied to the man.

"You're a very beautiful girl."

"Thank you." I said.

"Well Jake, thanks for the repair and good luck with her." He waved and walked over to his car.

"So how was your day?" I asked.

"Good, yours?"

"Fine, so what do you want to do? I mean we have the rest of the day."

"I need to shower before we do anything." He was right, he had grease all over him, in some aspects it didn't look too bad. We drove home me in my car and he in his. We arrived to our small house which I love. I got the mail. Something caught my eye. It was an invitation. I walked inside while I ripped it open.

* * *

_The class of **20#?** invites you to Celebrate the Graduation of _

_**Claire Harrison**_

_On, May 13 at La Push High School at 4pm_

* * *

It had been a long time since we'd been in La Push or Forks. Claire was graduating High School.

"What's that?" Jacob asked as soon as I got in.

"Claire's graduating in a couple weeks."

"It's been that long, what 3 years?"

"Yeah so are we going it's next Friday."

"Yeah we should, we haven't visited in a long time." He said. My phone started to vibrate. I slid it open.

"Hello?" I answered.

"It's me Sam, I need to talk to Jake."

I hadn't heard from him in a while. "Yeah hold on" I turned to Jacob. "Here, it's Sam."

"What's up?" he answered. "Why?" he paused to hear what he was saying. "You don't who? Did you ask the Cullens? ... There something you're not telling me, what is it?" I watched Jacob's expression change. "Shit, look we're on our way. Alright bye." He slid it closed and he handed it to me. "We need to go."

"Why, what happened?" I asked

"There was an attack in the reservation. Nobody has the slightest idea who it was. But they know what."

"Vampires."

"Yeah, and it's personal this time. They killed Jennifer. Nathan is not letting this go. With good reason, it's been the first in years and he's never hunted so we have to get ready."

* * *

**I hope i didn't dissapoint too much, i couldn't start all actionay like i did last time but i'm going to pick up the pace, **

**PS - i don't care if it's one word like 'horrible' or 'good' i just want to know who's reading. Thanks!**

**PSS - For thse who care i got claire's last name from a telemarketer, hahaha i kow funny. its cause when i got my new phone i started to get these calls for Claire Harrison, it was quite annoying, but anyway i guess the name stuck with me LOL**

**PSSS - The #? on the graduation invitation are meant to be there because i didn't want to give the story a time frame of anykind.**

**for thoes who haven't read my stories - i like to ramble before or after them :)**


	3. Pressure

**How are you my fellow readers, a couple things to say. First, i made small edits to the Author's notes for the previous chapters, just FYI. Second, if you haven't read Oh baby but plan on readin this one, please just if or when you review tell me so i know i have to explain myself. ANywayz depending on my feedback i might be able to finish editing the next chapter and i'll post it.**

* * *

**Pressure**

**JPOV**

Damn, this is not good. Poor guy, he just lost his girlfriend. Sam sounded really concerned. I think I was way too naïve to think it was over. But I can't turn my back on them they're like my brothers, and I know I couldn't turn my back on Sam. Nathan's his little brother he's going to do anything to protect him, that's what I would do. "We're leaving tonight." I stated.

"Okay." This is why I loved her. She never objected to anything, she trusted my every move, like I did hers. These past couple years have been great. I finally just had the chance to be with her alone and apart from my past. "Don't you think we should just move back, I mean its going to be awhile before we fix the problem." She sort of blurted out.

"You want to move back?" I asked.

"I mean only if you want to, but it has been a while. I know I haven't lived there long but it feels like home, you know"

I gave myself a minute to think it over. No matter how many times I had fucked things up, how many leeches I've killed, how many days I had been miserable there, it was home. I kinda missed it. "Sounds good to me."

"Okay, it shouldn't take long to pack what we really need the rest we can leave behind."

"Let me go shower and then I'll help you."

**LPOV**

We packed everything we could into my car so I could drive while he slept, my idea not his. Five hours later we reached Forks city line, I decided to stop by and see Elizabeth it had been so long since I had seen her. I pulled up to the driveway a slight bump woke Jacob.

"We're here already?" Jacob said sitting up still sleepy.

"Yeah, it was on the way and I wanted to see Elizabeth I hope its okay."

"No it's fine I want to see her too." I got out and walked up to the door. It was open but they didn't appear to be home. I walked in.

"Oh my god, what happened?" I asked no one in particular, Jacob came in behind me and was just as shocked by what he saw before us. The whole place was trashed, broken glass everywhere and furniture was turned over.

"I don't know. Their scent still lingers, that means they were here not long ago. Do you recognize another scent?"

"No but…" I was about to say it feels like I should. It was oddly familiar, but yet I know I had never smelled it before.

"But what?"

"Nothing" I walked up the stairs it was the same scene as downstairs. Something had happened. "Let's go. There not here. Maybe someone in La Push knows something."

"This is weird I don't think they would've got up and left without saying anything."

We quickly drove to La Push and Pulled up to Sam's house. As soon as we walked up a little boy about 3 years old opened the door. He resembled Sam but Sam resembled Nathan. One of them must have had a kid without telling us.

"Hi, is your mommy or daddy home." I asked him.

"No!" he screamed and ran off. I must've said something.

Sam came up to the door. "Sorry about Chase, he's uh ... upset, Nathan told him about Jennifer and he ... he misses her." He said not sure how to word what he was trying to say, i could tell he felt bad for Chase.

"He's Nathan's?" I asked out of pure curiosity.

"Yeah."

"So what happened?" Jacob asked.

"I don't even know myself. He won't say anything to anyone. I told him we'd leave him alone. I told the pack not to go into their form, just let him be, for now. It's been a week."

"What happened to the Cullens?" I asked.

"What do mean what happened? Was something supposed to happen?" He said with a puzzled look.

"Their house is trashed and they're not there."

"I saw them a couple days ago."

"There not there." Jacob put in.

"I don't know what to tell you." Sam said.

* * *

**Thank you to all who have reviewed or are going to, i aprreciate them and read them all, i allways like people to be honest and tell me if i meesed up somewhere cause i dont check it after i post it. (shout out to MelissaT). And some thing don't show up for somereason, so yeah just tell me and i'll try to fix it, **

**thanks to those who are reading!! PLZ PLZ tell me what you think and if you need explaining!**


	4. Invisible

**I don't know that anyone has noticed so i'm just going to say it. All my chapter titles even the Story title have to do with music:**

**Title- I Have You To Thank by Gavin DeGraw (Jacob's prespective)**

**C1-Leavin' by Jesse McCartney (has nothing to do with the chapter not really, i just used the title)**

**C2-Pressure by Paramore (in some way has to do with it)**

**C3- Invisible by Taylor Swift (Claire's perspective)**

**If you want to know why i'm doing it i cant help you cause theres no reason i just listen to music while i write and i borrow the titles and sometimes they'll have things in common.I might keep doing that. IDK**

* * *

**Invisible**

**JPOV**

Something's going on here. The Cullens are gone all while some leech killed Jennifer. Something very weird is going on here, and surprises aren't very usual here we'll find out soon enough.

Sam led us in the house.

"Lace, Jacob you're back." Claire said greeting us.

I hugged her. "How's the old man?"

"He's good."

"Thanks for looking after him."

"No it's totally fine."

"How are you two I mean you and uh ……Quil?"

Her face fell slightly. "Theirs is no ….. us. There's a him and there's a me."

"Oh…" I never knew that Quil could be so stubborn. It's been 3 years one would think he would've gotten over it.

"Oh my gosh, you're graduating! I'm so happy for you." Lacey said behind me.

"Thank you. ……Hey do you have anything to do today?"

"Nothing in particular. Why?"

"I was wondering if you…..could help me find my prom dress." She asked shyly.

"Yeah I would love too." She looked up at me.

"Go, I have to check out what happened. Lord knows you're going to have more fun shopping with her than you had with me." I encouraged her. She'd taken me shopping a lot, I have to say I didn't like it one bit. I don't understand why you can't just get what you need and leave. Instead of looking around for stuff you didn't need. But she liked so I went along.

She quickly grabbed her phone from her back pocket and dialed a number, it's like she had an epiphany. "Edward, where the hell are you? ... Hunting, are you sure…… Well your house is all kinds of messy ………. I'll stop by later, you'll see why I'm 'freaking out' …. What is she talking about, what are you suppose to tell me? ... You're hiding something I know it, you will tell me. I'm not stupid and she still sucks at lying, you do too ….. I'll see you later" She said using that voice that meant either you'll do it or she'll make you.

**LPOV**

I heard something in his voice, he was hiding something. I heard Bella say something about "Are going to tell her?" or something like that. I let it go for now but I was going to find out.

"Come on, I remember there was a boutique in Port Angeles." I said to Claire. "So …… who are going with?" I had already heard what she said to Jacob, I'm going to freaken kill Quil.

Ah speaking of Quil, there he is. At the same time I saw him so did Claire. "I forgot something inside, I'll be back." She muttered and walked in.

"You're back." He stated when he saw me.

"You're an idiot." I said. Sure not the nicest thing to say, but I wasn't lying.

"That was nice." He commented.

"3 years Quil. Really?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked though I knew he knew what I was talking about.

"If you don't get over it, you're going to regret it. I thought you loved her."

"I do." He retorted.

"Doesn't look like it. I didn't give her a chance at life for this, you'd better get over yourself or she's going to move on with or with out you. Just a thought, to get your mind going." Claire came up from the house, when she got to me she tried to avoid eye contact with him.

"Come on, bye Quil."

* * *

**Hope you like, as many might know i love twisting the plot its my very favorite thing to do. Confessions are in the next chapter. I love reading reviews so much that i'll take 10 before i update that and because i need to edit the next chapter. **

**-toodles**


	5. Numb

**The song is Numb/Encore by Linkin Park (from Lacey's perspective most but not all relates)**

**Hope you like!**

**Q&A**

**Okay so someone asked why Lacey didn't recognize the scent right off the bat, the answer is because she has never met him before as a vampire.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**EPOV**

"Why didn't you tell her about Ryan?" Bella asked as soon as I hung up the phone.

"It's been 3 years since she had the vision. I don't think it's going to happen, it doesn't matter."

"You're not being fair. She always gave us the truth, you have to tell her. It doesn't matter if it's going to happen or not. The fact that he exits should be reason enough to tell her." She argued back.

"Bella please." I knew she was right but, I can't tell her. She's going to kill me. That and I don't want to ruin what she has. Ryan is the one person she despises the most, not only that but she feared him. It's going to devastate her.

"Don't 'please' me (no pun intended), Edward. If I owe her anything which I do it's that. I feel guilty knowing something that's so important to her. She has the right to know."

"Mommy, are we there yet?" Elizabeth asked from the backseat.

"Almost, honey." I answered.

"I'm not kidding Edward you will tell Lacey."

"Daddy, who's Lacey?"

"She's your godmother. Remember I told you, you had godparents."

"Is she my fairy godmother?"

I turned to Bella. She shrugged. "She watched Cinderella last night."

"Lizzy I don't think she knows magic, but they did come to see you."

"Aw, she doesn't know magic?" She said disappointedly.

"I'm sorry I don't think she does." I said chuckling.

"Does she have a doggy, I can play with?"

"Ye-" I was about to say.

Bella hit my arm. "Edward, that's not funny!" She turned to the backseat "No she doesn't have a dog, Lizzy but you're going to have fun with her I promise." I continued laughing. "Stop laughing, I don't find that amusing at all." She continued to scowl.

"Oh come on, you know I was kidding." I kinda was. "It was a joke Bella, I'm sorry."

"Mhmm." She said her mouth threatening to show me a smile.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**LPOV**

"I think this is it." I said. It was actually really pretty. It was a gold halter top-type dress.

(/wp-content/pimages/2007/03/gold-prom.jpg)

"Me too, I love it. But …… it's like 300, maybe something else."

"No let me, my graduation present to you."

"Lacey, that's 300."

"Its fine, money is the least of my problems."

"I don't know."

"Fine I'll buy it for me. Then I'll let you borrow it. I won't mind if you never give it back." I said smiling. She laughed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I took her home and since Jacob wasn't back yet I decided Edward should be back by now.

I was right, he was just pulling up when I drove in. A Corvette, a Mercedes, and a Porsche pulled in right after Edward's new Volvo. I actually kinda liked the Porsche, I saw Alice step out. She would have the brightest car.

I followed them inside. "What the hell happened here?" I heard someone shout.

"I was not exaggerating, Edward." I said as everyone saw the damage.

I saw Edward's jaw tighten. Oh he's hiding something alright. I could see it in his eyes. "Crap." He muttered.

"Edward do you recognize the scent?" Carlisle asked.

"No, but I have a pretty good idea on who it was." He looked over at Alice, she nodded.

"Tell her." Bella ordered.

"Bella." He cautioned.

"Fine I'll tell her." She said, clearly upset by something.

"No." he exclaimed.

"Am I missing something?" I asked. He led me outside while Alice muttered something to the family and they started to pick things up. "What's going on?"

I saw regret in his eyes. "I'm sorry, so sorry. Maybe I should've told you when I suspected it." I don't like where this is leading.

"Tell me." I almost growled.

"It was ….. Ryan." A soon as I heard the name it sent a chill through me. God, I hated him so much, but what he was saying didn't make sense. He's supposed to be dead. "That night we took you home I went back too check on those guys to make sure they weren't dead or something, and he wasn't there, only his friends were, they had so much too drink they didn't bother getting up. But another vampire's scent lingered in the air. I followed it. It led me to a cabin, where there was a human and that vampire. I didn't go in, but I suspected it was Ryan with that vampire.

A couple of weeks after you left Alice had a vision of …….. him, of this happening. I didn't say anything because …… I just didn't."

"That's a nice excuse." I said coolly.

"You know I'm sorry. I know I should've said someth –"

"Yeah you should've but you didn't. In 50 years you never found reason enough to tell me about his existence. Goddamn it, Edward. Hell yeah you should've told me. I can't believe you still didn't say anything even after her vision. That's not fair I always gave you the truth, always. I just don't understand how you could keep something like that from me."

"I wasn't sure."

"That's bullshit and you know it." I hissed in a whisper, knowing Elizabeth was in the room. "But let's just say I believe that, what's the reason you didn't tell me after her vision." He said nothing. "I think you owe me at least that, why?" I pressed.

"I didn't want to……I didn't want to ruin what you had, because I knew it was going to kill you. Besides you left, he would come here first."

I didn't say anything I just walked away. I felt myself falling apart. He was alive. Ryan was still here and clearly looking for me. But at some point I couldn't blame it all on him I fucked up. I shouldn't have done what I did. In a way I initiated it, but I never thought what happened that night was going to happen. He took it too far.

Those memories never left me, they were still engraved in my memory, they were proof of the many mistakes I had made, that being the biggest. If he knew where to find me, he knows more about me. He knows about Jacob, he's in jeopardy too.

Back then he was aggressive and high tempered, if anything it's only gotten worse. He's never been stupid either. I suspect he's become a tracker. Now that I look back he showed many signs of that, our senses along with our traits are always enhanced. There's no doubt of that. He's looking for me and I can't do anything about it.

**What do you think please share i would love to hear. Again i'll update after 10 reviews although im almost done editing the next one, but i really like reading them. Please and Thank you**


	6. I'm In Love With A Girl

**The song is** I'm In Love With A Girl **by** Gavin DeGraw **(Quil's perspective)**

**Alrighty First off someone asked to see a picture of what i thought **Elizabeth** looked like i took the best i found, just add in her green eyes cause she doesn't have that color eyes in the picture (plz read my side note if you go and see it)**

**Second, IDk but a lot of people seem to be confused on who Ryan is so i'm a give you some help and put an expert of  
Oh Baby! to Refresh your memmory this is Lacey talking to Jacob... Hope it helps anymore questions be sure to add onto your review.**

**It was part of CHapter 12.**

* * *

**_His name was Ryan and I guess he took my game all too seriously because when I rejected him and told him no he was mad and said I had implied all but that. I didn't think anything of it, though._**

**_So after dinner I needed fresh air so my sister – her name was Juliet – so we walked around the trail and Ryan was there. He'd had a lot to drink and was with 2 other guys. He walked over to me and …………well you know. Then as I was trying to get free I saw one of his friends was walking towards my sister and I fought harder so I could help her but he kept hitting me and saying this was what I was looking far and he was doing this because I made him, that he didn't want to. But that he was teaching me a lesson. After that I blacked out. The next time I opened my eyes I saw Edward with my sister and 2 guys on the ground. I'm sure Ryan got scared and ran off next thing I knew I felt cold lips on my neck and here I am._**

* * *

**Im In Love With A Girl**

**ClairePOV**

I put the dress in my closet and left again. Billy had gone to Seattle to visit Charlie and I was kind of alone for the time being. I decided to go to Emily's and help her take care of Chase. Poor kid I felt so sorry for him. I had lost my parents too though I didn't really remember them, but I never felt alone. Emily and Sam had become my parents in a way. I visited Bella frequently. sometimes I'd take care of Elizabeth when they went hunting far away. I never had reason to feel alone.

Though deep down I was still hurting. I still couldn't get over the fact that Quil rejected me. I always held on to the hope of him changing his mind, everyone always told me to give him time. But I had given him more than enough time, I'm losing hope.

**QuilPOV**

Lacey's words stuck with me. I'd never let anyone talk to me about it. But for some reason I didn't stop her from saying what she said, though I don't think I could've stopped her if I wanted to.

I had been miserable these past couple years, maybe she was right and it was time to get over myself. I was pushing her further away every time I acted the way I did. God damn I'm a fucken retard.

I just don't want to …….. ugh! I don't think I even believe myself anymore, forget this. If I'm selfish and taking advantage of her then so be it.

I jogged over to Sam's house, she would most likely be there. I knocked lightly on the door, trying to slow my breathe. Sam answered.

"Where's Claire?" I asked immediately.

"I ... don't know. She went to Port Angeles, but she should be back soon. Why?"

"I need to see her."

"Quil, seriously I think she's had enough."

"No, I want to……… I'm over myself. I want her, for real. I know I made a mistake and a big one. I love her and you know it."

He can't say I was lying. He gave me that look everyone got right after he chewed them out. "I know, but seriously don't hurt her again."

"I won't I swear, I just ... I was stupid and I want to make it up to her."

"Good, you can take her to prom."

I liked that idea. "Really? She doesn't have a date."

"She confessed to Emily that she had the hope that you'd change her mine. She refused to go with anyone else."

"At least I know I'm not too late. I can still make it up to her and take her to prom."

"There's your chance." He said gesturing behind me. She was walking down the sidewalk, I saw her hesitate when she saw me at the doorstep, but she continued to walk towards me. For the first time in a long time I didn't hide my happiness when I saw her.

**JPOV**

Sam took me to where he thought it happened, a familiar smell filled the air. I've smelled this before I know it, but I couldn't put a name to it.

"Where's Nathan?" I asked.

"I don't really know, he should be back later to put Chase to sleep."

"If we're going to do anything he has to give us some information, there's not much we can do now. All we can do is be cautious." I said.

"Hey doesn't that kinda smell like …… Lace?" He said. I inhaled. It was her. I followed the sweet aroma, and then I saw her sitting against a tree. She felt me approach but didn't look up. I crouched down and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. She remained silent. "Lace, come on." I saw pain, sorrow in her eyes, something that wasn't there earlier.

"Can you give me some space? I just need to think okay?" She whispered

"Are you okay?" I asked. She nodded. The Cullens were back, she carried their scent. I'm sure they had something to do with this. I left her alone and returned to Sam. "I need to take care of something, I'll see you back at the house. Don't let Nathan leave without talking to me, I need to ask him something." He nodded and we both took off in either direction. I was almost sure it was the same smell that filled the Cullen house.

I arrived to the house and they were in fact back. I saw Bella first. "Bella, how are you?"

"I'm good, hey you cut your hair." She noticed.

"Yeah, it was getting way too long. Bella where's your uh…….husband." I was fairly sure he was the one who did something. Bella seemed to know why I was here.

"Edward." She called and he came walking out.

"What did you do?" I demanded.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I thought you could read minds. You did something to her, because I know for a fact she wasn't acting like this earlier. Care to tell me"

"It's not me you should be asking."

"But I am, so you better tell me"

He breathed heavily, he knew I was not leaving without an answer. "Ryan's not dead he's a …. He's a vampire." It took me a minute to realize who Ryan was. That's why she was so upset. This one had kept it from her all this time. He was a piece of work.

"You waited all this time to tell her?" I asked clearly outraged.

"I did. But it was for her own good."

"Oh she's real good now. How the hell do you do hide something like that, there's something seriously wrong with you. There are things you don't keep from people. 'The person who almost killed you is still alive' I'm sure that falls under that category." I hissed taking a step toward him.

"Jake, please." Bella begged.

I continued walking and went right past him. That smell in the house, it was just like the one from the forest, I know it. "Who was it that did that?"

"I'm fairly sure it was Ryan. I don't know his smell but Alice had the vision."

He killed her. Ryan killed Jennifer. I walked inside to make sure. Yep it was the same smell from before. If it was Ryan here it was Ryan there.

"Are you sure?" I heard Edward ask.

"You read my mind, am I really going to lie to myself?" I snapped.

"Jacob, calm down, he was wrong we all know that." Bella said trying to calm the situation.

"Mommy?" A small voice asked, I turned and found a little girl making her way out the door. She came up to Bella and she picked her up.

"Lizzy guess who this is. It's Jacob."

"And Lacey?" She asked turning to me.

"She'll be back." I said to her. She had grown so much. Her hair was longer her eyes remained the same shade of green. Bella handed her over to me. She didn't seem the least bit scared. "How've you been?" I asked her.

"Good, thank you. Are you sure Lacey doesn't know magic?" she asked. I was speechless, what was she talking about?

"What's she talking about?" I mouthed to her.

"Long story." She replied.

"I'm pretty sure she doesn't" I finally answered.

"You really don't have a dog? Daddy said you did." She asked in a confused tone. Oh he was hilarious.

"No he didn't." Bella quickly replied.

"Yes he did, mommy. In the car." Lizzy argued back. I glared over at him.

"He almost said it." She confessed.

"I'm sure he did." I looked back at her. "I'm sorry we don't have a dog. But Lacey's a lot of fun, I'm sure you'll like her."

"Daddy? Was she that girl that came, with the pretty car." She said pointing at Lacey's Black Navigator. She said she hated cars and preferred that one.

"That was her."

"Can I play with her now?" she asked.

"Tell you what I'll bring her by tomorrow morning, so you can meet her." I told her. She nodded eagerly.

"Lizzy baby, why don't you ask Aunt Alice to give you your dinner." Bella told her, I put her down and she did as she was told.

"So what now?" I asked

"I don't know, that's for Lacey to decide."

"I know, but its not just her anymore, because if he's after her I'm after him. The packs after him, Nathan in particular.

Do you know where to find him?" I asked through my teeth. He's got to get through me to get to her and he's not getting through me.

"Edward, I think this might help?" A voice said coming from the front door, it was Jasper. He handed a slip of paper to Edward.

"What is it?" he quickly read it and gave it to me. It read:

_Found ya,_

_I know you're going to read this eventually Lace. I'm sure you knew it was coming. _

_But incase you don't recall what happened I'll fill you in. That night after that bastard took you and your sister another one came, he was looking for you, after he smelled your blood on me he tried to kill me but something halted him that night in the cabin, to this day I don't know what. All I know is that he was looking for you but found me instead . He thought I killed you. I was turned._

_Later he found out you were 'alive' and he thought I knew where you were but that I wouldn't tell him. He killed my family because of you, he tried to make me tell him your location. After realizing that I truly knew nothing he let me go I tired to go back to school but I couldn't control my thirst. I killed them, people I had grown close to. To think if you never existed, if you weren't such a slut nothing would've happened._

_For the record if I knew I would've told him where to find you._

_Don't be so scared he is no more. Luckily I'm still here. you on the other hand won't be here much longer._

_Your best friend,_

_**Ryan**_

* * *

_****_

**SO what do you think? Share your thoughts PLZ**

**Ps. did ya'll see the new trailer that came out 2day it was AMAZING im sure its already on youtube i recorded it but it had no sound tear it was still great. Oh and TT had some Rob in it. squee yeah i have no life and thats why i know all this stuff. LOL**


	7. It's Only Life

**The song is** It's only Life **by** Kate Voegle

**It's pretty long guys, was it worth not update for 2 days (or however long it took). I want to know what you think give me your suggestions concerns anything in a review and i shall answer you.**

**I have one question. When i get stuck on something here and i'm really bored i work on something else i haven't posted yet. It was my first idea but never actually wrote it. It's basically twilight my version. Where Edward is human and Bella the vampire. I know it may be overdoen but if you waqnt to read and me to post it just say it. I might post it anyway just to hear some reactions but i want to know how many of you will read it.**

**toodles**

**

* * *

****It's Only Life**

**ClairePOV**

I saw him on the doorstep. I had the hope that maybe they didn't see me and I could just go. But I couldn't possibly be so lucky. Sam looked over at me and then Quill turned. I walked up the steps. And he suddenly took me in his arms. He hugged me tightly I could barely breathe.

My first instinct was to push him away but something – maybe my second instinct – wouldn't let me. His warmth around me was something I'd been longing for. To have his arms around me it made me feel whole.

"Wait what are you doing?" I asked. Though my voice was muzzled by him. "Quil seriously what is going on here?"

"I love you." He whispered in my ear. When the words came out of his mouth my heart skipped a beat. He let me go and I turned to look at Sam but he'd already gone inside and closed the door behind him. "I don't know what to say, I mean. I'm sorry I truly am. I never meant to hurt you I just ……. I just felt guilty because maybe …… maybe you felt the need to be with me without really wanting too."

"That was stupid. But ….. I never stopped loving you. I waited for you."

"Sorry it took so long." He said with a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"You're here now, right? I have to ask you something, can you –"

"Can I take you to prom?" he said.

"How'd you know I didn't have a date already?"

"Oh, I knew. I'm hard to replace, you know" he said in the playful voice I'd been missing for years. I laughed along with him. "Is that a yes?"

"Of course it is." Then he did something unexpected. He took my face in his hands and pressed his lips to mine.

**JPOV**

I didn't realize that I was shaking with fury. "I can't let him get to her." I thought out loud. I shoved the paper into my back pocket.

"Look this is partly my fault for not telling her. So ……. Whatever you need me to do. You always helped me protect Bella, I owe you both." Ugh, he always had that sincerity about him. It made you feel guilty for hating him. I didn't really hate him though. He was just not the same person I am. I don't think we have the same sort of principles. I choose to be honest and blunt. He chooses to hide the truth for emotional protection. We're definitely not the same people.

"I need to go find her, I'll some back though. Plus I think Nathan might be able to give us some details about him."

"Okay. Here, she dropped her keys." He said handing me her ring of keys.

"Thanks." I muttered, got in and drove off. I parked near where I left her last and started to look for her. I came across her scent minutes later. She got up as I got closer to her. I wrapped my arms around her. She had her arms around my lower body.

**LPOV**

I felt his warmth surround me. It made me feel protected. I rested my head against his shoulder. As my hands traveled to his back I felt something sticking out from his back pocket. It was a folded piece of paper. I pulled it out of his pocket, and pulled away. His eyes widened as he saw the paper in my hands.

He tried to snatch it back I didn't let him. "Lace, no. I ……. please don't" he started to say. I turned my back towards him and read it despite his objections ……….. I read the revelation. I started to breathe heavily.

How could he blame me for that? I don't understand, why ……… he blames me for everything. I had to admit I wasn't a perfect angel but this wasn't my entire fault.

"Lacey honey, I won't let him hurt you I swear. I didn't want you to read it until we talked I was going to give it to you. He left it at the Cullen house."

"How this possibly all my fault."

"It's not, it's not your fault. It's one thing if he chooses to blame and its another when its actually your fault. And it's not your fault, you had no control over that."

"I'm just really scared." I confessed. I've never really been scared because I had no reason too, these past 50 years I'd been able to protect myself of small dangers if any. But now he's actually targeting me and I don't think I can protect myself or Jacob. Because I know he's going to protect me, I do but I can't let him get hurt.

**JPOV**

"I know you are but I'm always going to be here at your side." I said. She fell into my arms, and stated to sob almost bawling. I had never seen her like this, it hurt to see her so scared and vulnerable. I picked her up in my arms and took her back to the truck.

We made it back to La Push around 7pm. Billy still wasn't back. I went over to see if Nathan was back yet. I still hadn't told Lacey that we thought that Ryan was the one who killed Jennifer. We didn't think we were almost certain. I don't think she noticed at all, she was so overwhelmed she didn't notice that they were the same scent.

I pulled up to the house. I took Lacey's hand and lead her in. We walked in and Nathan was back.

He looked horrible, like he hadn't slept in a week. I can't imagine what it was like for him to lose her. I instinctively put my arm around Lacey and held her tightly. He looked up when we came in but nothing else. He picked up Chase and took him to his room. A few minutes later he returned.

"Hey you guys are back." He muttered as he sat down across from us.

"We got back this morning. Look, we need to talk. If you plan on doing anything, you can't do it alone." I know he knew exactly what I was talking about.

"The hell I can, that bastard should burn in hell."

"Nathan, first of all you've never hunted before. Secondly he should burn in hell, you're not the only one who's looking for his death."

"Wait, are we talking about the same person here. Ryan he killed her, he was at the Cullen house." I stayed silent. "Answer me." I nodded.

"Who the hell is Ryan?"

"It's a long story, the just is he wants to kill her and that's not going to happen. He killed Jennifer. I know you want your part in it and you deserve it but I won't let go out there and not knowing what you're doing. Neither will Sam we want you alive."

"I don't you get it, he killed her. She's dead because of him. I'm not letting that go, if I spend the rest of my life looking for him I will, he's not getting away."

"Oh he's not getting away. But you need to understand you will not do it alone. We need information, this means the same or more to us. He ruined her life a now he wants to kill her because he blames her for some shit, that she had nothing to do with. I hope you can understand that."

"Fine, we were walking down the trail beside the woods near first beach. I told her I forgot something at home. I don't even remember what it was but I left her and told her meet me at the beach. It was about five minutes later that I heard her scream. I ran back to her but I ……. I was too late. She was dead, I got a glimpse of him but he ran off. That's all." He said looking on the ground

"What did he look like?" Lacey asked beside me.

"Like a vampire would look. But his eyes were pitch black with a ruby red rim. His hair was a dark shade of blond. And he had a tattoo on his left arm." (Guys seriously I know that there's a possibility that vampires can't have tattoos but I say they can LOL)

"Cobra with an R in the center." Lacey stated.

"Yeah." Nathan answered. I excused us and took her to Billy's. I wish I could make her feel better safer, anything but what she's feeling now. We talked for a few minutes when we got to Billy's but we had both had a long day so we went off to bed.

"Hey have you seen Claire?" he asked as he rolled to his room.

"Not since this morning."

"Just watch for when she comes home."

"Yeah I will." Claire had cleaned up my room a little but it was the same. She had moved to Rebecca's and Rachel's room. I brought our bags from the car and put them in the closet.

I slid off my shirt. I went over and sat next to Lace. She leaned on me. I kissed the top of her head.

"Lacey I need you to understand something. Don't worry about anything because there's no need to."

"I know but, look at all the things I've caused.. You're in danger because of me and as much as I hate to admit it Jennifer is dead because Ryan was looking for me."

"That's not your fault. First of all don't worry about me, I'm big boy. Second of all what happened with Jennifer was something you couldn't have prevented.. You have to trust me on this okay. You trust me right?"

"Yeah I trust you."

"Okay then don't worry about it." I lay back in bed and pulled her beside me. I had grown used to sleeping next to her. I was so tiered I quickly lost consciousness.

**LPOV**

Watching him sleep kinda soothed me, but tonight I don't think anything could soothe me. I knew what he was capable of as a human, and now it can only get worse. I lied there looking at him for a couple hours until the vibration of my phone interrupted me. I leaned over to get it from the night table

It was text message from an unknown number. _Hey honey how's you're night going?_ It was probably a wrong number. I closed it and scooted closer to his body. It kept vibrating, I ignored it for a few minutes but I finally picked up. _Lacey I know you're there, I need you to do something for me._ It could only be one person. I stared at the screen immobilized. _Alright, the hard way then. If you love that precious dog you're with enough to want him alive you will answer me_. I knew it, he's going to use him against me. _What?_ I texted back. _I knew you were going to text back. I need you to go to Port Angeles Airport. Someone will be waiting there, then we can have our long over due reunion._ That ass hole. _I'm not stupid either you get there by midnight or that mutt dies. I could easily tell him to come looking for you, don't waste time you have 15 minutes._

I slowly climbed out of bed careful not to wake him, he's not a hard sleeper. I put whatever I found on and silently went to the kitchen. I shuffled through the drawers until I found what I needed matches. I quickly went to the front door.

I saw Claire coming up the driveway. She saw me too. "Where are you going?"

The phone vibrated again. _Get to the airport sweetheart, you're times running out._ "What the hell am I going to do in an airport?"

"The airport."

"Look you have to swear to me that you won't tell anyone you saw me leave, okay. You never saw me."

"Wait something's going on, what is it?"

"I need to go, that's it. I don't care if you think I'm dead you will not tell Jacob or Edward."

"Lacey, I ….. I can't do that."

"I don't have time to argue just do it, okay."

"Are you coming back?"

"Just don't tell them."

"Fine, just come back. It's going to kill him if you don't." I knew who she was talking about.

"I gotta go." I muttered and ran to the truck. 15 minutes.

**JPOV**

I finally woke, but I was alone. Her phone was gone and so were her keys. Shit. I put on some fresh clothes and went out into the living room. She wasn't there. I looked out through the blinds and the truck was gone.

"Claire?" I called out. She was in the kitchen.

"Yeah." She replied in a nervous tone.

"Where's Lace?"

"Um …. I don't know. I haven't seen her."

"Are you sure?" There was something about the way she was acting.

"Yeah, I thought she was with you."

"Shit."

"What's going on? There's definitely something going on."

"I need to find her."

"Why?"

"She could be dead. Or somewhere very close to that."

"I ….. I"

"You what? Claire if you saw her I have to know."

"I didn't" There's something not right. But I couldn't loose time. I stormed out. I emerged into the closet forest. She migfht be at the Cullens.

I arrived within minutes. I'm sure he knew I was coming. "Where is she?"

He paused. I'm sure to take a look at my thoughts. "I haven't seen her. Did you try calling?"

"No, but I'm sure she's not going to pick up. Edward I can't loose her, you have to help me, please."

"She's my sister. We're going to find her." Bella had come down the stairs by this point. "I'm going to try to track her phone."

I saw him dial numbers and answer some questions until he hung up. "Airport."

"What the hell is she doing there?"

"Come on. Lets go."

**LPOV**

"Oh come on it's been 6 hours shouldn't he be here by now. So we can get this over with."

"Sit down and shut up."

"Call him and tell him hurry his ass up." He gave me a warning look. If I was going to die might as well make it as fun as possible. This guy was an ass hole, as soon as he saw me he hasn't loosened his grip on my arm. I didn't get his name but he was tall broad and had a shaggy cut.

I heard his phone vibrate. "Ryan, would you mind getting off your ass. This bitch is a handful." I heard Ryan laugh. "You really expect me to be able to handle her for that long." He better bet on that. I snatched the phone from him.

"Look Ryan, whatever you're going to do, do it now."

"Nice to hear your voice again." Just hearing his voice sickened me. I took the phone and threw it across the lobby not caring what crazy looks I got. I was probably going to pay for that later.

* * *

**Before i 'leave' i have to say this _'THE DARK KNIGHT WAS FREAKING AMAZING'_ Joker's laugh will forever cause me humor and huant me all at the same time. LOL well i can 'leave now that i got that out of my system.**

**DON'T forget to press the 'GO' button.**


	8. Division

**It is a song by **Aly and AJ** but it has no meaning to this chapter I used it cause I couldn't find another title. Enjoy!**

**I have to say with my other story (TMV check it out) my inbox exploded That was pretty cool. I loved it. I have to say I got some of my favorite reviews this time, I love when people tell me what part specifically they liked or if I messed up somewhere because I don't check them after I post them only after someone tells me I did something wrong. So anyway here it is:**

* * *

**Division**

**LPOV**

He stood up and pulled me up with him. This was getting old. "You know what, get you hands off me."

"I'm not stupid."

"Do you think if I really wanted to leave you could stop me. I don't think so, you don't know what I'm capable of. Let go." He stood motionless for a minute but then he released me. "So what now? Is that ass hole coming or not?"

"You know what I don't know, didn't really get to finish the conversation."

"Well finish it." I hissed. He was really getting the best of me. I never really had to act this way but with people like him there was no other way.

"You know what? Come here." This time he almost dragged me along with him. I tried to resist but he was using too much force and I didn't react fast enough. He walked over to pick up the phone. I looked around and people were starting to stare. He noticed it to so he took me outside through the side door. Washington was full of forest and there was one near the runway.

He started to pick up the speed but I didn't. He grew frustrated – more than he already was. He picked me up in his arms.

"What the hell are you doing, let me go." He didn't slow until we were deep in between the trees. He dropped me, literally.

**JPOV**

It felt like we were hours away. I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings I kept thinking that she was in danger.

"Where is she?" I heard Edward. I didn't even hear the phone ring. "Ryan, tell me ….. Here." He said holding the phone to me.

"Where the hell is she?"

"Jacob, right? I have a proposition that may save her life, but only if you're up for it." He used a menacing tone. "I'll take it as a yes. I'm pretty sure you know where she is now, the airport. I'm pretty sure neither of you are stupid, you tracked her phone. Well she still there waiting for you with a friend, I want you to go find her and tell her you hate her, she's a slut and whatever else you come up with. Then my friends will bring her to me."

"What makes you think I'm going to do it?"

"I've been tracking you for years. I know she means the world to you, all that load of crap. You'd do anything for her. I know that for a fact. And my goal in life at this point is to ruin her and I'm going to start with you, so you do it or she dies, I'll know if comply."

"I can't be sure _you're_ going comply."

"You're just going to have to trust me aren't ya? Because if you don't there's just a larger chance of people dying. You don't think I killed that chick just for the hell of it. I knew someone would react, I want you both to know what I am capable of."

"You're going to hell, you bastard."

"I'm well aware of that but I won't go alone. If I see you with her she dies no questions asked, I don't where you are. Touch her and she _dies_, remember that." Then he clicked. I have to do it. He knows exactly what he's doing.

It might hurt me more than her. But I won't be the cause of her dying.

X

O

X

O

X

"You're actually going to do that to her."

"Oh don't give me that crap, Edward. You left Bella to 'save her life' in a way too. SO you can't say anything."

"Okay, but you can't let him take her."

"I'm not stupid." We got out of the car and followed her scent. It led us to a cluster of trees near the runway.

_**Back home…….**_

**BellaPOV**

"This is rich." I heard Alice mutter.

"What did you see." I asked.

"I swear, I think ya'll are rubbing off on them." Alice replied

"Alice what are you talking about?"

"Mommy, can I go play hunting with Uncle Emmett." Elizabeth said running in from the backyard.

"What?! No!" I exclaimed.

"Why it's fun."

"Lizzy, I don't think that's a good idea."

"But we play all the time when you a daddy go away." She said. I looked over at Alice.

"Not my fault that was all Emmett's idea." She said quickly defending herself. "I had nothing to do with it, we play with Barbie's. Don't we?" Lizzy nodded eagerly. I'm going to kill Emmett. Playing hunting games with my daughter, he's going to get it.

"Why don't you go out to the garden with grandma and if Uncle Emmett asks you to play again tell him Daddy's going to hunt _him_."

"Daddy plays hunting too." She said with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"Um….no. But he is with Uncle Emmett."

"So I tell him that daddy's going to hunt him." She asked in a puzzled tone.

"Yes."

"I guess, but I really want to play."

"Lizzy, you can ask Aunt Rose to play something else, okay."

"Okay!" She said liking the idea. She ran outside to find Rosalie, who had grown really close to her.

"Alice, I'm holding you responsible next time we leave, _no hunting_ games. You know Edward hates that and so do I. It's not suppose to be fun, later she's going to think that's okay and it's just not. I know we agreed on not hiding anything from her but still I don't want her exposed to that especially when she thinks it's a fun game." I said in a serious voice. Throughout the years I had grown to understand what why Edward was so against it. I've never regretted my decision though, it's just that now I get why he never wanted me to feel the I at times felt. I had come very close to killing a human, more than once. There's a guilt that tends to linger. I understood how serious he was about it and why.

"Okay, sorry. Really don't be mad. You know Emmett didn't mean it that way."

"I know I just don't like it." I put a smile on my face and decided to let it go. "What did you see?"

"I don't think Ryan knows of my visions because I'm getting everything. Every decision he makes."

"So what happened?" I asked impatiently. I cared for Lacey, that and the fact that Jacob was so messed up. I know she so much to him. Like what Edward means to me. I feel so bad for him. I could see the pain written all over his face when he got here.

"Ryan's giving him an ultimatum. If he stays away she lives but if he even touches her she dies. I don't know he's doing it but somehow he's watching him like a hawk.

And he pretty much gave the same sort of ultimatum to Lacey. Only she's not as emotionally strong as Jacob is and she's going to give, but he won't, selfless people. Remind you of anyone. It's like your relationship in a different version. " She paused. I could tell she was getting a vision. "Lacey always has the best ideas. This should work in Jacob's favor." She said once it was over.

* * *

**SO any predictions?**

**Just leave a message let me know if you're reading, what you like, what you hate, question, suggestions, concerns ANYTHING! I'll be happy to read it**


	9. Heart Attack

****

SO the song is Heart Attack by Low vs. Diamond. I gotta say it my favorite song check it out on youtube. It has to do with the whole situation not 100 percent of it but most of it.

-toodles

* * *

**Heart Attack**

**LPOV**

I dusted myself of and got off the ground. He followed my moves with his eyes. Then I got an idea. I smiled sweetly.

"What?" he asked

"Nothing. So what are we doing here?" I said in the nicest tone I found.

"What got into you?"

"Nothing. I'm just noticing something."

"What's that?"

"You're not bad looking you know." I let him see my eyes trace his body. I cannot believe I'm doing this. "It's too bad …….. anyway so where's Ryan."

"He's uh ….. he told me to drive you to…..we're meeting him in Alaska." I saw him starting to get nervous. It's working he's falling for me. "I just need to call him and tell him we're on our way. But what do you mean it's too bad." Of course he wants to be sure I'm no where near Jacob.

"I wouldn't mind spending more time with you, that's what I meant. You seem like a good guy despite what you're doing. I hope my previous actions don't give you a bad idea about me. But as you can see Ryan isn't the first person I want to see. It was nothing against you, I actually like you." That was far from the truth. I was letting the old me unleash, I hadn't done this for over 30 years. But if this is what I had to do to get rid of this guy and make Ryan believe we're out of Forks then I was going to have to go along with this. I took a step towards him.

"Really, you know we could …..spend more time together I'd just have to call Ryan and make some shit up." He's not so smart, he's doing exactly what I want him to do.

"That's an idea." He put his hands on my hips, ugh this was something I was not enjoying at all. But Mr. Guy here is very pleased. Hell I didn't even know his name. "So what's your name, I never got it."

"Jordan." He said as he pulled me closer. Guilt was definitely getting the best of me right now. I was basically cheating on him, with _this_ guy.

"Make the call Jordan. Then we'll have all the time we need." I pressed. His lips were at the base of my throat. His hands wandered on my body.

I felt so horrible over the past few years of living more among the humans than I was used to I developed a bigger conscience.

**JPOV **

We stopped running as we got closer.

"Just so you don't caught by surprise, she's got a plan of her own." Edward said in a low voice. We were definitely close, he could hear their thoughts.

"Meaning."

"She's ….. catching his attention, if you know what I mean." I gave him a blank stare, I didn't get it. "She's seducing him. She wants him to make the call to Ryan saying they're on their way to meet him in Alaska but after he makes the call she's going to end his existence. We'll wait until he makes the call."

"Okay." It's very believable that Ryan is watching us but I don't know how. But what Lacey is doing will work in my favor, if we walk in at the right time I can use what she was doing. I can just tell her …… she was cheating on me. It's better that way. No matter what, I will end this.

"He told him the car broke down and that they'll make it to Alaska in 1 or 2 days. I think he believed it. Come on he just hung up."

We walked through a couple more trees and then we saw them. That bastard was all over her. I felt myself boiling inside.

"This is nice." I said. When she heard my voice she quickly backed off.

"Jacob this isn't what you think it is. Edward, tell him please."

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Shut the hell up." I said. I don't even know how I'm going to get through this. "Look Lace I'm going to go. Have fun, with him."

"You can't honestly think I'm cheating on you, I mean 3 years and then I cheat on you with _this _guy. I don't think you even believe that."

"Hey –"

"Shut the hell up." She told him and turned back to me. "Jake you have to believe me. I wouldn't do that you."

I saw the plea in her look. "Lace, I told you I wanted to get away from this and look where we are, I'm sorry. This just proves maybe we really not suppose together." I said surprised by the fact that I could get it out. I didn't want to see her like that but I was going to end this, he will die. Ryan won't touch her as long as I'm here. "I gotta go." I couldn't look at her face anymore, I took off back to Forks.

**EPOV**

The thoughts coming from the three of them were intense. Lacey's were pure desperation. Jacob was thinking one thing and saying another. The other guy was confused and was starting to think he was coming out of this alive. He was more or less correct about that.

In a split second she attacked him. She took out all of her anger on him. He didn't even get reaction time. He didn't look too experienced in fighting. Besides Lace didn't give him a chance to defend himself. I didn't step in because she told me not to in her thoughts and this was her battle to fight.

I stood there while she lit him on fire. She stared at the flames in silence. "Why didn't you tell him?" she finally whispered.

It wasn't my place to tell her what he was really doing. "I did, but he doesn't believe it."

"I don't get it. I don't believe what he said. He wouldn't ….. It doesn't make sense."

"I don't know what to tell you."

"Yes you do, I know him he didn't mean it. I know you were listening to his thought tell me what he was thinking."

"I'm sorry but that isn't my place. If he wanted you to know he would tell you, but he obviously said what he needed to say. I hope you understand that I'm not supposed to know these things and I can't just go around revealing people's thoughts. My suggestion is just give him time." I explained. I didn't want to send her to him because someway some how Ryan knows everything he tracks their every move. He's bound to find out about this soon enough.

"I need to be alone."

"Fine but be careful. Stay near home." I cautioned. She nodded and I left her alone.

**Nightfall……**

**LPOV**

I had been walking around aimlessly for a long time I hunted for a couple hours but then went back to the forest near home. I didn't feel like going anywhere in particular. I can't go to La Push because he would be there. I had yet to figure out the truth behind what he said. I know for a fact he didn't mean, he couldn't have. Edward won't tell me and I …… I'm just lost. I don't know what to do with myself.

Ryan is serving his purpose. He's making my world crumble into pieces. I got him off my back for a few hours if I'm lucky a day. He's going to catch on though and he's going to be madder than ever. And I've got nothing, I can't do anything. What am I _suppose_ to do?

He must have a very special gift that he's using against me, but what is it? He can't be that good of a tracker that he's watching our every move without us knowing. He's got a talent and damn good one.

I took a deep breathe to clam me and then I distinguished someone's scent. Not someone it was more than one …. maybe two. But I've never met them before. I looked around me, but nothing moved. They were close I could feel it. I tried to decipher the scent. I thought harder, I must've smelled it at least once before.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't feel or see or hear anyone come up behind me until it was too late. Someone's hand covered my eyes and the other arm was around me prohibiting me from doing much more than wiggling around. Because I couldn't get free. I started to panic.

"Gotcha." A male voice whispered into my ear. His cool breathe made me flinch. It's over, he's here. I couldn't hide anymore.

* * *

**I'm pretty sure you know who it is? He finally made his grand entrance. Well I gotta say I'm not especially proud of this chapter to me its not that great but bear with me and depending on the feedback I'm might be able to get the next chapter up tomorrow. **

**I have to get back to studying for my permit test it's a drag, but I have to do it, I hope to read some interesting reviews.**

**-toodles.**


	10. It Ends Tonight

**The song is by **The All-American Rejects**. It seems fitting. I actually like this chapter so please help me out by replying. For some reason I want to get to 113 reviews. It's just because my fav number is 13. I hope I get there! And that you like this**

**(If you want to see a pic of Ryan I have one I just need to post in on my profile)**

**-toodles**

* * *

**.:It Ends tonight:.**

**LPOV**

I finally found it in me to pull free. I turned and I saw him there. He looked just the same as all those years ago. His shaggy cut bark blonde

"Aren't you happy to see me, cause I'm sure happy to see you."

"You tell me."

"You're more beautiful than I remember. Still feisty. I should've known you'd get to Jordan."

"Yeah you should've."

"What do I do know? Now that I finally have you before me after all those years."

"_What the hell do you want from me?" I asked._

"_Oh come on, you really don't get it. If it weren't for you I wouldn't be here, you slut. I am what I am because of you." He answered._

_He was right, it __**was **__my fault. "I can't do anything now."_

"_But I can, you ruined me, Lace. I've become this because of you now you pay the debt with you life …….. You know what I got lucky, I don't only get to destroy your life but Jacob's too. Oh, I'm __**really**__ going to enjoy this."_

"_You can't do this to me. You played along. You can't blame me for it, __**you**__ did it. I never __**made**__ you kill them, that was all you. If you want someone to blame, blame the one who changed you not me."_

_Anger filled his red-rimmed eyes. "Shut the fuck up! You don't know anything, you whore. You were the cause of this and you know it. But you know what I always liked you I'll give you a chance. You can have your life and I'll take Jacob's instead. Him dieing before your eyes can be punishment enough." He said smiling. Damn it, he's a fucken ass hole. He knows damn well I won't do it. "Is that a yes or a no?" What am I going to do?_

"What do you think?" I hissed.

"I gotta say you two are very self-sacrificing. It's actually kinda sweet." He said mockingly.

**JPOV**

I sat at Sam's house doing nothing in particular. Leah was keeping me company. I absolutely no idea what to do next. The phone rang.

"Well get it no one else is here." I muttered.

"Moody much?" she replied. This was exactly the reason it was so hard to be around her, but then again it wouldn't be the same. "Hello? ……. Why? …. Whatever. Here, it's for you."

I took the phone and answered. "Jacob."

It was an all too familiar female voice, Bella. "Yeah."

"He's here. Alice had the vision. He's with her now."

I knew who she was talking about as soon the she uttered the words. I could hear her worried tone. "Where?" I said through my teeth.

"Jacob, don't do anything stupid, I'm telling you this because you're my friend and I care about you both. You were always there and I want to return that but I don't want you to get hurt."

"Tell me." I almost growled.

She sighed. "There's a trail near one-oh-one. It's deep in the forest right to next to the trail. Do you remember where I was when we crossed paths with Laurent and you killed him. It's right there. Be careful and don't go alone, please. Swear to me you're going to be careful."

I didn't. I just got up and threw the phone on to the couch where I was sitting. I could hear she was still on the other line. "Jacob!!" I heard her scream.

"What's going on. What are you doing?" Leah asked as I fumbled around the kitchen. I was grateful she hadn't heard the conversation or she wouldn't have let me go alone. I was going to do this alone, she was my responsibility. I needed to do this on my own. "Jake, tell me." I found the lighter I needed and made my way through the living room to the front door. "You're not leaving without telling me."

"I gotta go." I said as I exited onto the porch.

"Jacob, tell me." She demanded but I didn't say a word. She was following me.

"Aren't you supposed to be taking care of Chase?"

That stopped her dead in her tracks. She wasn't going to leave Chase alone. "Ugh, just don't be stupid." She called out from behind me. I began to pick up speed.

**LPOV**

"Ryan what do you expect to gain from this?" I said in a pleading voice.

He walked over to me and raised his hand to angle my face so that I could look him dead in the eye. I flinched away from his touch.

"I want you to feel what I did. The desperation, the defeat. Lacey baby do you fully understand what your existence caused me. I mean all sarcasm aside you made me go into a life that I didn't want. I lost everything that I ever cherished. My mother, my father my brothers and sister everyone was killed just because he searched for you. If you could've handled yourself in a better was and never involved yourself with me then it would be a completely different story. We wouldn't be here. At least not me, you I'm not so sure." I could see he was being completely honest with me, all the cynic attitude was gone. "And think about it wasn't only me you fucked around with. You fucked around with every guy in school. You led them to believe something else, you teased them. Tell me you don't deserve what's coming. You know damn well I'm telling the truth. But I have a question, why? Why were that way in school. I always wanted to know."

I wasn't going to lie, I'm to tell him the truth. "Ryan do you know what its like to be a mother and sister and a friend. But when you go home you get treated like shit. Like what you do isn't enough who you are as a person isn't enough. My dad hated me and my sister, he blamed us for killing my mother the only attention that I got form him was …. Bullshit. That's all I got from him. I never got the teeniest bit of affection from him. Wouldn't you want appreciation from your father, because I sure did and I never got it.

I'll tell you why I did it. It was because I needed to feel appreciated to feel loved to feel wanted. Do you get it? I it got from where I could. That's why, I just needed that feeling …. to survive." I said whispering the last words. I don't even know why I told him he was going to kill me anyway.

He remained silent before me. "What's done is done." He finally broke the silence. "The damage is done, I'm here living prisoner in my own body. Disgusted with myself. I don't want to be what I am, but you made the mistake of evolving yourself with me leading that guy to me. You can't not take the blame. Because it sure as hell isn't my fault. I despise you and I want you to pay for my destroying my world."

Neither of us was expecting what happened next. A too familiar russet brown wolf emerged. Jacob. He made a lunge towards Ryan. Then the guy I smelled came from behind Ryan. Just as I was about to make move to help him Jacob I was in his grasp. The other one were helping Ryan. They ganged up on him, he was alone and I couldn't help him. "NO!" I screamed but one of them clamped my mouth shut. My voice was barely audible. I wanted to get free but Ryan gave me this look and I couldn't move as much as I wanted too, I couldn't. My body was physically immobilized. My heart and soul were screaming for my body to respond but not even my mind would let me. Domination. That was his gift, domination of the mind, figures it'd be something like that. But he was only using it on me and not Jacob and I didn't understand why.

I saw them hurt him, and it killed me. I couldn't move in any way.

He didn't stop until Jacob was unconscious. "I'll be nice and let you watch him die. But I'm not done with you Lace, I won't be until I destroy you piece by piece. Let her go." He ordered the male behind me. I had barely noticed him on me. Then I felt Ryan's power release my mind. "Comes in handy, right" I fell to the ground. They were gone within seconds. I crawled over to him. He hadn't phased back to his human form. God, I couldn't loose him, I just couldn't.

"Don't leave me please." I whispered as I sobbed dryly. He remained still. I pulled my phone out and dialed. "Hello?"

"Sam you have to help me, please." I struggled to keep my calm." Help me."

"What happened?" he said in a concerned tone.

"He's going to die, please just help me." I said still sobbing.

"Lacey, wha…… Okay where are you?" He quickly figured out who I was talking about. I heard Sam having a small conversation with Leah but he returned to the phone.

"In the forest south of the trail near 101."

"Okay we're on our way, try to get him to phase back and we won't be long." He hung up.

"Jacob please, stay with me." I put my hand on his face. He was breathing but he wouldn't phase. I got up and searched in the forest for his clothes they weren't hard to find, I had them within seconds. I came back to him, he remained unchanged. "Honey, baby come on, I need you to phase back please." I whispered as I leaned down over him. For a minute I thought nothing happened but then he phased. I saw blood all over his body he had bite marks. I couldn't pinpoint any deep ones where the venom could actually spread. I heard rustling deep in the woods.

Sam appeared. Behind Sam were Embry, Quil, Nathan & Edward. I'm guessing he looked worse than they imagined. I picked myself off the ground. Sam and Embry continued to pick him off the ground.

"Carlisle is waiting for him at the hospital though he's supposed to be healing." I didn't notice until then that I was shaking. Edward saw my pain saw everything that happened clearly in my mind, I didn't bother hiding anything now.

I fell into his arms, I sobbed dryly onto his shoulder, he let me.

"He's not though." Sam mumbled.

"What are you talking about?"

"There's no sign of him healing." I heard Sam say. He walked over with me. I held myself up and he bent down to Jacob. "Everything looks as fresh as when he got it."

I heard Edward cuss under his breathe. I immediately turned. "What?"

He fingered a large bite near his collar bone. I bent down to look at it more closely. It was fresh and a deep one. One where the venom could spread. "What's going to happened to him?"

"The bite was too close to the heart. Usually during battles a werewolf instinctively won't let themselves get bit close to their chests. But something happened." He paused and I let him in my thought I let him hear of Ryan's gift. "Makes perfect sense. But that's why he's not healing and I'll bet Ryan knew what it would do. It's so close to the heart that that's where its spreading to. That's the reason he won't heal his body won't let him, its making him conserve energy. If it were somewhere else he'd burn it off before it went to his heart."

"So what happens now? Is he going –"

"He either burns it off or he …… dies. Because werewolves won't ever become vampires, its not suppose to be that way besides their body can't retain the venom for that long." I couldn't utter a word. I just stood there motionless. I felt Edward beside me trying to comfort me.

* * *

**Don't hate me for what happened. :(**

**Let me know you're reading! (if you hate it or love it do tell)**

**.:. **


	11. I Pray

**This song is by** Amanda Perez **and I love it, it fits almost PERFECTLY. Check it on youtube, I'm sure its there.**

* * *

**I Pray**

I stood in the emergency room. Carlisle had taken him to the private part of the hospital because of how high his body temperature was. There he would be the only doctor to treat him. He had yet to open his eyes. I was so scared he never would again.

By this time everyone knew. His father was here, Leah, part of the pack, Bella, Edward and some of the Cullens. Bella and Edward were on either side of me and Leah was in front of me. No matter how much they told me he was going to be okay, I knew they had no idea. No one could really know.

"Lace, Your eyes are getting dark." Edward commented.

"I'm not leaving." I said immediately. Though I knew my thirst was rising.

"It's a hospital."

"Do you think I'm really going to think of hunting right now?" I muttered looking at the floor beneath me. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and found Carlisle standing in front of me. "What happened?"

"He's stable for the time being. But the venom still flow through his veins." He said in a lower voice. "We're treating the wounds. I treated the bites so they wouldn't ask questions. He has one broken bone, the left arm. There's nothing we can do anymore just wait."

"He can't….he can't die….don't let him." I said as my voice broke.

"I won't lie. I can't do miracles, Lace. But I'm going to do all that's my power to save him, I promise. You can see him if you want." I nodded and he motioned for Edward to come. I guess they both saw the darkness in my eyes which was weird since I had hunted yesterday, I can't even remember but I knew it was recently.

We finally arrived to his room. I tried to prepare myself because I had already seen him but nothing could ever prepare me for what I saw. It looked horrible bandages all over his body. His arm was in a cast. I walked over to him. I kneeled beside his bed. "Jacob, please just stay with me, please. You can't leave me." I whispered. My hand caressed his face. "I'm so sorry, this ones all me, you don't know how sorry I am."

"Hey I need to do something real quick, I won't be long, you're going to be okay?" I knew he meant it more than thirst-wise.

"Go ahead." I assured him.

**EPOV**

I silently closed the door behind me. I walked over to the waiting room where Bella and Alice were. She'd come to try to calm her of any mishaps, she has more or less perfected her talent but when she got nervous or anxious, those emotions got the best of her.

"Alice where's Emmett."

"I don't know … home maybe. I know Rosalie Jasper and Esme are home. I didn't see Emmett when I left. Hunting maybe, I really don't know."

"Alright." I took out my phone and dialed the house. Someone quickly picked up. Rosalie. "How's Elizabeth?"

"Fine, she's sleeping."

"Good, where's Emmett."

"Garage. So….. How is he?" she asked I'm sure out of pure politeness.

"Not great, but he's alive."

"Emmett, Edward wants to talk to you." I heard her say as she arrived to the garage.

"Yeah." He answered

"I need you to do something."

"Sure, I'm dead bored."

"I need you to go hunting." I said

"Me, why?"

"Not for you, for Lacey."

"How does that work?"

"She refuses to leave and I know she's thirsty and we are in a hospital so I need you to go hunt for her. Get a thermos and fill it. It's not quite the same but I'm sure it has the same effect."

"That's weird but sure I'll bring Jasper."

"Bring some back for Bella please."

"Sure…..I'll see you in a few hours." He said and hung up.

**LPOV**

Edward left me alone for about an hour but he came back to check on me. I remained kneeled at his side. He hadn't moved, nothing happened. He pulled a chair and motioned for me to sit.

"I'm sorry. For lashing out on you, I know you didn't have a bad intention." I whispered not taking my eyes of Jacob.

"It's fine." The door was gently pushed open. I saw Bella come in.

"How is he?" I saw sadness fill her eyes.

"The same, worse, I don't know. Nothings changed."

We sat in silence for what felt like an eternity. Some tech would come in and check but Edward said they were told not to linger so they left quickly left. There was a faint knock at the door. Edward got up to open the door. Emmett came in he had two thermos in hand.

"Thanks." Edward said.

"Yeah I'm going to head to home." He gave the thermos' to him and left. He gave one to me and the other to Bella.

"What's this?" we asked him almost at the same time. I sniffed it ….. it was blood. "Are you serious?" Bella did the same and then she knew what I was talking about.

"Neither of you were going to leave. You in particular. You need it." He told me.

"Are you sure it has the same effect?"

"I'm sure it does, I don't see why not."

I unscrewed the top. It was definitely blood …. Deer I think. "Thanks." I was a really kind gesture. I drank.

As soon as the liquid slipped down my throat I felt the fire in the back of my throat calm. It _seemed_ to have the same effect.

The night carried on until it became morning. Edward and Bella stayed with until sunrise. They excused themselves after that to go home and be there when Elizabeth woke. I understood completely and was grateful that I wasn't by myself. I was fairly certain I would've driven myself insane.

There was yet to be a change in Jacob's condition. He remained unconscious. I held his hand in mine. Somehow it wasn't as warm as it always was, I could feel it was a few degrees cooler. I wondered why.

I was so intently lost in thought that I didn't hear Leah come in the room.

"Hey."

"Hey, nothings happened?" she asked.

"No."

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have let him go." Throughout the night Edward mentioned that Bella had called Jacob to tell him about Ryan and that's why he knew where to find me. I was a little upset but I have to say I would've done the same thing, so I couldn't hold it against her. I was no ones fault but my own.

"It's not your fault. It just happened."

"All the same I can't help but feel the least bit responsible."

"You're not." After that a silence filled the room. I started to hear a conversation outside the door. It was 2 medical techs. They were guys.

"_Hey what are you doing that's my room?" one of them said._

"_You were busy let me take it."_

"_Why?" The guy demanded_

"_Because there is hot girl in there."_

"_She's engaged did you not see the ring?"_

"_That's unfortunate but I saw another girl who is definitely not engaged."_

"_Do you even know what you're supposed to do?"_

"_Check pressure and stuff." The other one retorted._

"_No Dr. Cullen said we weren't supposed to linger in the room because he said it was a private practice patient, or something along those lines. He said he needed a blood sample for some reason. I think I know what's suppose to be done. If you mess up Dr. Cullen is going to have your head. It seems like the patient is really important to him."_

"_Josh shut up. Just let me."_

"_No."_

"_Fine let me go in there with you."_

"_Whatever."_

The door was gently opened and the two guys came in. One had brown hair and had a buzz cut, he had a white complexion. The other one who I imagined to be Josh had dark hair a little bit tanner than the other one. I didn't pay that much attention because I've seen one of them before. But Leah seemed to be very interested. Her eyes followed Josh's every move. How odd. It's not that I've known Leah for all that long but she was acting strange.

* * *

**What do you think is going on with Leah? It's actually not that hard to figure out but whatever still I want you to guess LOL**

**Leave me some love.**

**I'll reward you with updates I have the next two chapter written. YAY ME!**

**If you're lucky you'll get another out of me today**


	12. Pocket Full Of Sunshine

**Song is by Natasha Beddingfeld, it just shows how much Lacey want to get away from it all and stuff.**

**Hope you like second one today YAY!**

* * *

**Pocket Full of Sunshine**

**LeahPOV**

I saw a medium built dark haired guy come in. For some reason I couldn't take my eyes off him. His eyes were a shade of gray. I had to say he was extremely good looking but there was something else about him that I couldn't figure out.

Beside me Lacey noticed my eyes on him. She gave me a weird look.

"You guys need anything." The other one said as the dark haired one drawled blood from Jacob.

"Um..Lace." I said briefly turning to her. She shook her head. "No, thank you."

"Well my names Brian if you do, that's Josh." He said as he gestured to the guy who had just finished taking the blood sample.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Are you sure I could get you a coffee or something." Josh said speaking for the first time.

"I'm okay thank you." I answered.

"Okay well we have to get going right Brian? We're supposed to be doing what we're told right." He pressed

"Yeah …. Right." He said as he was being almost pushed out the door by Josh. I need going to figure what it was that drawled him to me.

"What was that all about?" she asked once they were gone.

"What are you talking about?"

"That guy. You didn't take your eyes off him the entire time." I felt myself turn pink.

"I don't know." I said truthfully "There was just something about him. Like I don't know it's like I couldn't take my eyes off him even if I wanted too."

"Huh …… I wouldn't know for sure but Jacob told me what it felt like to imprint …. Maybe –"

"Wait that's not possible ….. no. I don't think so…..maybe." I said not quite sure what to say to that. It could be possible but at the same time its so random. Wait no, no, no. I tried to remember what the others felt when they imprinted…...

Maybe it _is_ him.

"Ask Sam." she offered.

"I think I will."

"Lace?" someone mumbled. It was almost incomprehensible. Both of us quickly turned to Jacob. She got up and went over to him. "I love you." He said, again in an almost incomprehensible tone.

"I'm here." She whispered. I had never seen so much pain in someone's eyes. It was mixed in with desperation.

He didn't open his eyes though. He mumbled the same things over again but nothing else.

She abruptly got up off the floor and walked over to me. "I need to do something. Stay here with him, please. Don't leave his side."

I was a little taken aback and confused but I agreed. She hurried out the door.

**LPOV**

I raced down the road. Ryan will pay for what he did, it's not over yet. I'm going to find a way to stop him, now _today_. I arrived within minutes to the Cullen house. I guess they knew I was coming because as soon as I pulled up the front door was opened by Edward.

He shook his head. "You're insane. You really believe that's going to work." Alice had probably told him my undefined plan. I began to block my thoughts from him.

"Where's Bella?"

"Upstairs, why?"

"I need to talk to her."

"I'm right here, what do you need to talk to me about?" she said as she appeared behind Edward.

"Can we go outside?" I asked her.

"Sure, um Edward Elizabeth fell asleep upstairs could you check on her." Edward looked iffy about the situation but he departed upstairs leaving us alone.

"Bella, I need your help." I exclaimed

"Okay, I'll uh….I'll help you if I can."

"You're the only person who can."

"….Okay. What do you me to do?"

"Your mind is protected right."

"I'm pretty sure it is."

"Well I need to end this. I'm afraid that Ryan is going to think what he did wasn't enough and he's going to kill Jacob completely. I need Ryan dead, gone. And you're the only person who has a chance against him. I'll help but you're the key."

"Wait….what? Why me?"

"He can manipulate your body through your mind. He immobilizes you so you don't have a chance against him. But your mind isn't going to let him in. I know I'm a selfish person to ask this of you. But it's the only way. You won't be alone I'm going to try but I'm sure he's going to stop me."

"Wow ….. I don't know. It's not that I don't want to because I do. You two have fought for me far to many times especially Jacob. But I don't know if I can do it. I'll try though, I will I just can't make any guarantees."

"Absolutely not!" Edward yelled from the top of the stairs. He instantly appeared before us. "I don't think so."

"Wait, you can't do that to me. He was always there when I needed him. With Victoria, with Laurent, with the newborns, with the Volturi. You can't say no Edward. I going to do it. I owe it to him."

"Bella it's too dangerous." He insisted.

"I have to do this, okay. Don't try to stop me, he's my best friend. You would do the same for anyone in your family or even Lace. I know you would." She said.

He stayed silent. "Bella its too risky I can't let you."

"Edward you don't have to I'm letting myself do it."

He gave an exasperated sigh. He knew she was right. "I'm going with you."

"Okay."

"Where is he?" Edward asked me.

"He'll find me when its time, I have one more person and then we can go, because I'm not risking Jacob's life anymore."

"I understand go and find…" I let him hear it was Nathan. "him and I'll see if Alice can give us a heads up on anything."

I nodded and took off to La Push. I arrived at Sam's house.

"What happened … is he okay." He was suggesting there was another reason I was here, something I couldn't even bear the thought of.

"No he's … the same. I need to find Nathan you know where he is?"

He looked relieved that I was here for another reason. "I'm not sure give me a minute let me go find him. Go inside I won't be long."

"Okay." He sprinted towards the forest. I walked in to find Claire sitting next to Quil. They looked really happy. I guess he got over it. It was good to see someone happy.

She looked up from the TV screen. "Hey Lacey I'm so sorry I really wanted to go but I had class and take care of Chase."

"No it's fine I mean there is not much anyone can really do."

"What are you doing here I mean I would've thought you'd be with him."

"I was but I have to take care of something, I came to look for Nathan. Sam went to go find him. So…you guys look happy." I forced a smile for their sake.

Her smile grew wider. "Yeah, we are. Thanks for the pep talk the other day." Quil said.

"I wouldn't call it a pep talk but you're welcome." I replied.

"You needed me." Nathan said as he came in the door.

"Yeah can you come with me real quick?"

"Sure."

"Daddy!" a little boy ran over to him and Nathan picked him up.

"Hey." Chase clung on to him. It looked like he really missed him, it kind of made me sad. "Can you give me a minute, I'm going to her, alright." He gestured towards me.

"She's not going to be my new mommy right, I don't like her." Well _that_ was nice. But I understood where he was coming from. He really missed his mom.

He cleared his throat. "Chase no she's not. Don't be ugly to her."

"Sorry, I don't a new mommy."

"It's alright. Go apologize." He put him down. And Chase walked over to me.

"I'm sorry." He said

"It's okay."

"I'll be back in a minute." He said and he walked out, I followed him.

"Okay here's the thing. I'm going after him, I need this to stop, Jacob is on the verge of death because of him. I know how much this means to you so I came to ask for your help." I knew he knew who I was talking about.

"I'm in."

"Okay it's tonight. It ends tonight."

"How are we going to do this?"

"He has the ability to manipulate your body through your mind but Bella is immune to it. Her mind is protected once she gives the 'blow' then when can't use his talent we take him out, I'm sure he has 'friends' but they're easily dealt with."

"Tonight then." He agreed.

* * *

**I'll try to update in the morning. :) **

**Sooner maybe ;0**


	13. Into The Night

**I like the title somewhat (not really) has to do with the story but in reality I just love the song especially the guitar solo it's by **Santanna & and the guy from Nickleback. **I hope I didn't disappoint. Here is the long overdue battle!**

* * *

**Into The Night**

I stood there waiting for Ryan's arrival. At last I caught his scent. Edward, Bella, Nathan, and Jasper were waiting not far from where I was. They had worn other clothes to confuse the scent. Jasper decided to come because he cared about me in a way. Alice had finally gotten over the jealousy which was good. I didn't want anymore enemies, I didn't need them.

"Nice to see you again." I heard him first but then I saw him appear before me.

"I can't say the same for you."

"I suppose there are some hard feelings." He was so cynical it made me sick.

"Go to hell." I said. Not wasting time I made the first lunge towards him. As soon as I made contact for me he did what I was expecting. He had me slammed against a tree trunk not able to move.

_Not yet._ I thought

"Sweetie you don't think you can take me out on your own." He mocked.

_Now. _

I felt a force pull him away from me and above the ground. I felt myself fall hard on the ground. He had yet to release his grip on my mind.

I looked up I saw that he was freaked out. The scent was mixed in with a human so he didn't know what was going on. She was still behind a few trees out of his sight.

"What the fuck is going on?" he yelled. She appeared from within the trees she had a concentrating look on her face. I felt his grip let go. I could move.

I scrambled to my feet. I could see that he was concentrating on using his ability on Bella. I didn't loose time. I made my lunge for him naturally I felt him get a hold of my my mind again. But Bella still had him above the ground. He went back to trying to get a hold of Bella's mind. I saw that he was starting to panic.

Bella finally made her lunge for him. She got a few shots in but he over powered her and got on top of her. She quickly lifted him from herself.

Edward and Nathan had revealed themselves by this time. Nathan made his attempt next it was looking good but Nathan was vulnerable to his power so it wasn't for long. I could see that he was growing weaker.

Bella made the decision to throw him around a little for wear him out. She slammed him from tree to the ground. I'm sure Jasper was making her emotions more intense so that her power was greater.

She had really perfected her ability. It was incredible to see the way she dominated it.

_I'm going for it_. I informed Edward.

He was on the ground and I made a shot for him. I decided to go for his neck.

Again I felt him try to dominate my body but I pulled through it because it wasn't as strong as other times. I resisted until I felt it leave completely.

"Crazy bitch, I hope he dies." Were his last words. I pulled away once that was said. Nathan and Jasper finished him off.

He was definitely not alone. Five others appeared ready to attack. But once they say Ryan on the ground they thought twice about their actions.

I recognized the one who helped Ryan last night, without even thinking about it twice I launched myself at him. I was so angry and upset that I didn't give him a chance. As soon as I knew he was done I pulled away and just took it all in.

He was gone. After terrorizing me for a few days he managed to destroy my life completely. The one person who means the most to me is dying because of him. Time went by rather quickly around me. Next thing I knew the large fire was started I sat on the ground and pulled my knees up to my chin and stared into the fire. I just hoped that after this everything was going to be okay, it had to be.

I eventually lifted myself of the ground and followed everyone to the cars. We went back to the hospital. The ride was silent, my best guess was that they were giving me time to think, to fully grasp what just happened, I have to say I didn't mind.

I walked into the hospital room where Leah remained as promised. I gave her a hopeful look. But she shook her head.

"He's just mentioned you a couple times but that's all."

"Thank you so much, you should go, it's late." Just then the door creaked open and a the tech from this morning came in. He had coffee in his hands. He handed one to Leah.

"Thank you." He gestured for me to take the other.

"I'm good, thank you. Hey do you know if Dr. Cullen is here?" I asked

"He went home this morning after being on call last night but I'm sure he's around here, maybe in the ER. He's probably going to come up and check on him."

"Thank you. Leah it's late, really go home."

"It's okay I'll wait till morning Sam dropped me off this morning he should be back tomorrow morning." Though we both knew she could run back.

"I could take you." He offered, maybe that was her point.

"That would be a good idea." I joined in. But she didn't seem too reluctant to agree.

I was left alone. I looked over to the bed where he lay. I just wish I could do something, but at least now I know he's more or less safe from further harm. The lights were dim in the room, it was about to be midnight.

A light filled the room. My phone vibrated on the table beside him, I probably left it earlier today. I picked it up and it was an unknown number, strange. I was almost scared to answer it but I did.

"H..Hello?"

"Lace, how are you?" A too familiar voice responded.

* * *

**Dun dun dun. Who is it, take your guess.**

**Leave me some LoVe :)**


	14. I Cry For You

**The title is translated the song is in Spanish by **Enrique Iglesias_**. **_**Basically the way Lacey feels about Jacob and the situation.**

**Hope you like.**

* * *

**.:I Cry For You:.**

"M……Marcus?" I said uneasily.

"Yeah its me."

"Why are you …… is there a reason you called, we haven't done anything wrong." I said

"That's not why I called, I need a favor."

How odd. Since when does the Volturi ask for favors? They never need anything "What is it that you need."

"I have a woman I need you to age." He said in a matter-o-factly tone.

"Why?"

"I just need you to do it. It's not for the Volturi in any way it's for me. I will be wiling to return that favor. …. Dan mentioned Jacob was in the hospital. Come to Volterra and we can have an agreement."

I tensed for some reason. That meant they were still keeping an eye on us. "I can't go to Italy."

"I can get the venom out of his bloodstream. After that its no strings attached, it will be as if it never happened. _I'll_ come to Forks and help you."

"Why do you want me to do it so bad? Is she a human or … one of us." I said careful not to say the wrong thing. Anyone could walk in a hear this.

"Vampire. Can you just do it?" he pressed. I looked over to Jacob. I didn't doubt that Marcus could …. Cure him but what if he was lying and there were going to be strings attached. Regardless of what he did 3 years ago he is still the part of the Volturi.

I looked over to Jacob he was lying there motionless. "If you take the venom out I'll do whatever you want."

"Good, I'll be there in a couple days."

"It needs to be soon, he needs help." I said with an edge to my voice.

"I won't be long, what you're doing is important to me too." He hung up.

I sat next to him for a long time not really acknowledging where we were. I just watched him, it reminded me of when I would watch him sleep at night. He's going to live no matter what I have to do.

After a long time the door was quietly opened and Carlisle came in.

"Look I haven't had a chance to thank you for what you're doing. It means a lot to me."

"I know it does. Believe it or not it means something to me too, the way it means something to Edward. He appreciates what he's done in the past and truly wants him live." He replied. It made sense in reality Edward was never a hateful person.

"Oh, I've been meaning to ask you something. Why did they draw blood from him? We know what's wrong." That had been in the back of my mind, it bothered me.

"It was for another reason entirely. You see the same night he was brought here a little boy was brought here to. They found him near the reservation. He was in bad shape no one knows what happened. His mother was found as well but she died. And the boy who's about 6 months, had a high temperature but at the same time he was fully conscience, like nothing was wrong. He is Quileute and his mother was really young so his father must be too, around his 20's I believe. So I got a crazy theory that maybe he was part wolf and because of what happened that night somehow it triggered it."

I had yet to figure out what it had to do with Jacob, I was intrigued though. "But aren't they supposed to be like teens for it to happen?"

"Yes but I don't think it was fully triggered because he was healing at a faster rate than a normal person but yet not as fast as a wolf would. It's also triggered by anger. So that's why I took both of their blood and compared it."

"What did you find?" I said honestly interested.

"It's similar in many ways. They both have something that human blood doesn't contain."

I took it in and realized what he was implying. "Wait so you think that someone from the pack has a kid they don't know about."

"Most likely. Everything points in that direction. I know for a fact he's Quileute and he shows the symptoms if you may of a wolf. The problem is we have to figure it out soon. Because since they can't locate his father and the mother is dead he will be transferred to an orphanage. This isn't my business but I'm sure the pack wouldn't want one of their own somewhere out there and lost. What would happen if he would start to phase later on."

Everything kind of came at me full force. This was definitely one of the longest nights of my life. I had just ended the life of Ryan and friends. I had made a deal with Marcus, not really knowing if it was in any way safe. Now there'd this kid here who might be part wolf. Sure it wasn't my place but I felt sorry for the kid. It sucks not having a mom and a dad who doesn't know you exist. Besides ever since I got together with Jacob I grew to care about the pack.

"You're right." I looked over at the clock it was about 6am. Time went by fast. "Leah said Sam would probably come later today. I could talk to him, I mean I'm sure you have work to do here."

"That would be a good idea." He replied.

For some reason I was really getting interested in this kid. I didn't even know him. Carlisle began to check on Jacob. I wasn't quite sure what he was doing but I think he was checking the heart rate and the IV and stuff.

"Carlisle, can I see him, the little boy?" I sort of blurted out.

"Um….sure. He's in the pediatric floor. But if you don't mind me asking, why?"

I wish I knew the answer to that. "I don't know just curiosity……. is there any change with Jacob?"

"The same, but at least we know the venom is doing further damage. Come on I was going to check on him next." I kissed Jacob on the cheek and followed Carlisle.

We arrived at the pediatric floor and he went into a room at the end of the hall. I was surprised to see the lights on and chattering inside.

When we arrived to where the babies were a nurse was there. Carlisle told her she could leave and she did. He was so cute and definitely Quileute. He looked like the kind of kid I would love to have he looked so mellow.

He picked him up. I could see how much he really enjoyed his job. "Poor kid he's been really lonely I try to get a nurse in here as often as possible. But they have a job to do."

The baby grew unsettled. A beeping noise came from him. He took the beeper out. "They need me in surgery. Can you take him try to calm him he should go back to sleep soon."

"S..Sure, okay." He quickly handed me the baby. I rocked him in my arms. He did calm down and stopped crying. He looked up at me and I swear he smiled. Poor baby boy he has no parents, I touched hi forehead and he was a lot warmer than the average human but not as warm as Jacob.

I held him in my arms a while longer and he eventually dosed off. I smiled to myself and put him back in the bed. He stirred but didn't wake up.

I have to say I enjoyed myself in the short time. Despite where he was and witnessed what happened that night, joy radiated off of him. It was the contagious kind of joy.

I made my way back to the ICU where Jacob was. I saw a nurse almost run in. Okay, this was not good. Something was happening. I tried to run at a human speed to his room so not to attract attention.

I began to panic, but when I finally walked in the panic was overpowered my many other emotions that I couldn't handle.

* * *

**I know I am a mean, mean person but come on ya'll know I love the twist in the story, honestly is it what you expected. If it is then tell me to be less onvious and i you were surprised then tell me too. I just what to know what you think, and again yay for me another chapter in the same day. Lucky for those who care for the story i've been so bored that i just keep writing LOL**

**-toodles**


	15. It's Not My Time

**song by** 3 Doors Down **It's one of my favorite songs.**

**Enjoy the update!**

* * *

**.:It's Not My Time:.**

**LPOV**

"Jacob." I said as I pushed through the nurses. He was awake. I could see he was already beginning to heal hi wounds. He struggled to sit up but he did.

The nurses looked astonished by his recovery. I walked over to his bedside. "You're okay." I said as my voice cracked. He pulled me into a hug with his good arm.

"_You're_ okay and that's all that matters." He whispered into my ear.

"I'm so sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about."

"You almost died, Jacob. I'm almost lost you." I sobbed into his chest. He rubbed my back.

"I'm fine." He held me there a while longer. "Hey the doctors here." I backed off. I turned to find a middle aged man.

"Dr. Cullen is busy right now. I'll be attending you today but I have to say amazing recovery Mr. Black."

"Yeah, thanks."

"Where's the chart?" he asked one of the nurses.

"I don't know. Dr. Cullen never leaves it here, he said it was a private patient. He's the only doctor who's treated him." The nurse quickly answered. Carlisle was being really cautious we were both thankful for that.

"That's odd. Well let me see if everything is in order. Dr. Cullen can fill you in when he comes back." He checked everything. I tensed when he got to the last part, he checked the temperature. "Um …. That's a high temperature 101. You should be ……. Let me go find another thermometer." He quickly came back. He checked it again and he was speechless.

"Dr. Gerandy, I'll take it from here, thank you so much for your help." To my relief it was Carlisle.

"Dr. Cullen, he has a temperature of 101. He should be dead I don't understand." He said in a low voice to Carlisle thinking neither of us heard him.

"That's something we need to fix, I'll get some an IV going." Carlisle said. The other doctor looked convinced.

"How do you feel?"

"Alive."

"That's good. Let me see the wound." He uncovered the bandage on his neck where the bite was. "It's healing that's a good sign. You're lucky that you burned it off. How's the arm?"

"It hurts like hell."

"I'll get one of the techs to bring morphine. I'm glad you pulled through. I have to get back to my patients but I'll be back to check on you."

"Carlisle, thank you for you know saving my life." Jacob said as he was about to exit the room.

"It's what I do."

O

X

O

X

O

I spent the early morning filling him in on what had happened. I told about Ryan, he didn't like the fact that I did it alone but he let it go. I told him about Quil and Claire, I wasn't sure if he knew and he didn't. I told him that Leah thinks she imprinted.

"On who?" he asked.

Just then a tech came in with the morphine. It was ironically Josh. "Him." I whispered low enough for only him to hear. He looked over at Josh.

Josh left without a word. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, yesterday she came to see you and I guess he works mornings and he came in like today but with someone else. She kinda described what you told me you felt when you imprinted."

"Damn I'm out for a couple days and I miss everything."

"There's more." I said. "Marcus called."

"Why? We haven't done anything wrong."

"He wanted a favor from me. I agreed because he said he would help you. He wants me to age some woman." I told him suddenly realizing he would be here soon. I guess I would still do it, though I didn't need that favor from him.

"Lace." He said in a cautioned tone as he shook his head. "Why does he want you to age that woman, anyway?"

"He wouldn't tell me. All he said was that it was for him personally not for the Volturi. I guess I'll still do it, he proved not to be as cold hearted as he seemed 3 years ago."

"I guess." He said not liking the situation. "Anything else."

"One more thing." He rolled his eyes.

"What now?"

"Someone in the pack has a ……. a kid they don't know about."

"Huh?"

"The same night you were brought a little boy about 6 months old was found near the reservation. He looks Quileute. His mother was found as well but she passed away. Carlisle treated him and found an unreasonably high temperature and he was healing really fast."

"But he's a baby."

"He thinks its because he probably because he saw whatever happened that night and it somehow triggered some of it but not fully. I saw him he was warm but not like you."

"You saw him?"

"Yeah like right now just before I came in. He's such a sweet baby."

"Who's a sweet baby?" I heard someone say behind me. Sam. I re-explained the story. "Where is he?"

"Pediatric unit."

"I need to call home. They're going to hear me." He was mad. I could tell and with reason I mean you can't have children lying around. I handed him my phone and he told someone I'm not sure who, to gather the pack. "Can you take me to see him?"

I was unsure. I didn't want to leave Jacob. "Go ahead, believe it or not I need to catch up on sleep." I leaned down to kiss his cheek. "Oh come on that's all I get." He leaned in further and pressed him lips on mine he didn't take it further knowing Sam was in the room.

O

X

We arrived to where I remembered the baby being. "There he is."

"No name?"

"I guess not." I'm sure he sensed our presence because he started to make baby sounds and when he saw me he reached his hands out. I guess he remembered me from earlier. I picked him up. "Hey, has hazel eyes. Probably his mom."

"Yeah probably no one in the pack has that color eyes. He's definitely Quileute. Well, I need to go and have a talk with my _dear_ brothers." He said sarcastically. He left me alone with the baby.

He was so cute. I decided to stay a while longer I mean Jacob was sleeping and the poor baby was going to be alone.

Part of me was telling I was already getting way too attached but I ignored that part of me for the moment.

**SamPOV**

I told Quil to gather the pack at the north end of first beach. Some one's going to explain to me what the hell happened. I still failed to understand how irresponsible they were.

I saw them waiting for me. They saw my anger.

"Sam what's up?" Nathan said.

"I'm getting right to the point I know most of you are not virgins am I right?" they shuffled around nervously. "One of you has a kid. We're going to figure this out now and then we're all going to have a special talk. Let's start by picking out those who aren't at fault. Starting with Leah obviously she has no kids lying around." I motioned for her to move to the left side. "Nathan, Jacob and I sure as hell didn't do it. Jared and Quil imprinted, I highly doubt any of you have cheated on those girls. So I'm going to ask the obvious question who's a virgin and don't lie I'll know." It was dead silence, I guess I knew I mean they were all older than 18.

"No one, okay that leaves Paul, Embry, Seth, Collin and Brady. One of you is the father."

"How do you I'm not a virgin." Brady said defensively

"Are you?" I asked. He said nothing. "So before we go further in I think we need to set up ground rules that apply to you five. Why you ask? Well because Jacob Jared and I are married. Quil and Nathan have imprinted. Leah is a girl and she can take care of herself and be responsible, right?" she nodded. "Okay so the just is don't sleep around and please be responsible. Other than it's not morally right we can't have part werewolf children without their father and without proper care when it comes time. Understand." I guess it hit right at home because I didn't have a father and quite frankly I wouldn't wish what happened to me on anyone.

"Alright let's narrow this out. The baby is around 6 months. He looks like none of you, I'm sure he takes after the mother."

"Who's the mom? If we know who then we would know which one of us slept with her." Paul offered.

"That's the problem. The kid was found near the reservation with his mother. They were badly hurt and she didn't survive. No one knows what happened or their names."

"What makes you so sure he's part wolf." Embry asked.

I explained the temperature, the healing and the blood test. "I saw him he's definitely Quileute. Everything shows that he's a part wolf. The question is which one of you slept with a girl here about ….. 15 months ago. Don't tell me you can't remember because I don't ya'll slept with that many girls."

"I did." Paul was the first to answer.

"I might have." Embry said next.

"I think I did." Brady said after Embry.

"I did." Collin said next. This was not going to be easy.

"I haven't. I might've but I've only slept with one girl and she's alive and not pregnant, to my knowledge." Seth said last.

"Okay do ya'll remember who?"

"Allison." Collin and Paul said at the same time.

"The girl with the really light eyes from the Makah reservation?" Collin and Brady nodded. "Yeah I remember, it was Allison for me too." I pinched the bridge of my nose, definitely not going to be easy.

"Brady, tell me it's not her please." I said when I got to him.

"No it was some girl from school." He replied

"Great. So let me get this straight, all three of you slept with the light eyed girl form the Makah reservation named Allison 15 months ago?" They reluctantly nodded. "This is great, how the hell are we going to know who the real father is?"

* * *

**Okay so I have to say my favorite part of the chapter is the end, Why? Well because Sam is one of my favorite minor characters right next to Rosalie and Jasper. Any way I hope you like and again leave me some LoVe!**

**Hey you guys thanks for the ones who took time to review I love reading them!!**

**-toodles**


	16. I Choose You pt1

**Alrighty, the song's by **NLT**. Jacob chooses Lacey basically. Oh and YOU GUYS! Just FYI in **_**my**_** story Collin, Brady & Seth are all 18 (remember I added 1 year for Oh Baby! And 3 for this one. I know for sure Seth's 14 in Eclipse he was born in 1992.) That's how interpreted the story, I can't find their real age so I'm going to go with this age.**** Don't think they're like 16 or something.**

**Enjoy!**

**-toodles**

* * *

**I Choose You**

**JPOV**

A week went by. Lacey had grown anxious because Marcus hadn't arrived yet. She had decided not to ask for the favor in return. But I had another idea. I wasn't sure how she was going to take it but I was going to do it, then tell her.

I mean when I woke up and first saw her she was messed up. The joy I remembered wasn't there. And thinking to that night I was so terrified of losing her. And I know that I will die eventually no matter how long I'll to pull it out. It's the way it's supposed to happen. Honestly I don't want to leave her and seeing her when I woke up was like a steak through my heart. So much pain in her eyes, I didn't like it.

I knew what I was going to ask for. All I hope is that Marcus will go along with it and what I want is _possible. _

Sam was still pist of at the pack. Embry, Paul, & Collin in particular. I mean there was no way we could figure it out. The only way would be the blood test but if we were to send it in they would see whatever we have in our blood. Nobody thinks that would be a wise choice. I asked Embry he said he honestly didn't know if the kid was his.

"Honestly Embry is it yours" I asked.

"I don't know."

"Let me ask you this how the hell do the 3 or you sleep with the same girl around the same time?"

"I don't know about them but I mean when I saw her she looked so lost, you know like helpless. I remember I saw her down by the cliffs and …."

"You slept with her."

"No, I mean yeah but it didn't happen like that. It was after a few days. I used to talk to her and she used to tell me all her problems and stuff. Her dad abandoned her and her mom, stuff like that. I felt sorry for her and well I think I got carried away with it."

"I have to say the 3 of you are retards. Come on ya'll didn't think Sam would find out. You know he hates irresponsible fathers and with good reason it shouldn't be done. Seriously I think ya'll are old enough to take charge of your lives and be in a steady relationship not sleeping around."He stayed quiet. Dam I said something not right but I don't know what. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just that yeah I was in a relationship. With Sarah." I remember her she was in our graduating class. "But I broke up with her."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't want her to get hurt. Because there is a chance I might imprint. I just don't want her to be the Leah part of the story. It's not easy when fate hasn't picked yours out."

"SO you're going to wait for it to happen. Just go for it." Maybe I wasn't the best person to be giving advice but I still it seemed like the logical thing to do.

"Alright well I need to head back, I'll se you later."

They had all seen him and they said he didn't resemble any of them, that he resembled the mom, Allison according to them. Lacey was growing so close to that kid it worried me, eventually we were going to get to the bottom of it and she would have to let go.

The was a faint knock at the door. "Come in." I called. I saw Bella Edward and Elizabeth walk in with Lace not far behind. They moved me from the ICU so I'm guessing that's why they let Elizabeth in.

Elizabeth was so friendly and trustworthy like Bella but she didn't hold back like her. She was very affectionate. She came in a climbed onto my bed. "Hi, are you sick?"

"A little bit yeah."

She leaned into to give me a hug. "Mommy says it suppose to make you feel better." When she did she jabbed the right spot I think it was a not yet healed bite, I winced a little.

Edward walked over. "Lizzy we need to be more careful, he's sick." He moved her onto the edge of the bed.

"You're doing a lot better, I'm glad. For once I'm visiting _you_ in a hospital instead of the other way around." She said smiling.

"I gotta say it really sucks. I didn't get a chance to thank you. What you did for Lacey for me. It was something really brave of you."

"I was happy to help you." She said. She was standing next to Edward and we all saw him tense. At that time I got the aroma. Vampire. 2 of them.

"Who is it?" I asked not quite able to distinct it.

"Lacey care to explain." He asked her. Marcus of course. They stayed silent I'm sure he was reading her thoughts. He shook his head at her.

Bella picked Lizzy up protectively.

The door opened.

"Wow everyone's here." Marcus said as he entered. Not far behind was a vampire who looked a little bit older than he did. Around her late 40's. "Elizabeth you've grown." He was about to take a step towards her but Edward but himself between Marcus and Bella and Elizabeth. He backed off.

"I see I've come a little late. You've made a full recovery."

"I'll do it but after that you have to leave us alone." Lacey said.

"Fair enough." Edward had already taken his family out of the room. "Doesn't take his chances." He muttered once he left. "This is Katherine. I need her to be younger than me about 29 or 30 would be good."

"Why." Lacey asked.

"I stopped them from killing her and took her and changed her myself but I can't take her back to the 'castle' looking like that. They'll know it's her and kill her." He said. Made sense to me. Though I'm sure Lacey had the same idea as I did. She was a little more than just a random person he saved. She was definitely more important than that.

"Okay it shouldn't take long, wait here. Katherine, come." Marcus gave her a reassuring look and she went along with Lacey leaving me with Marcus.

The seemed like the perfect time to ask for what I wanted.

"Since she doesn't want the recompense, I'll ask." I said not wasting time.

"Of course, I don't like being in debt to anyone." He replied.

"I want immortality as a wolf."

He didn't look too surprised by my request. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"I thought you would you ask so I came prepared. But before I give it to you, you have to understand the consequences. First you will not die ever the only would be like we die, fire. What I'm giving you is going to let you hold on to your humanity but it won't work with out the venom. Someone has to bite you. You'd think with this every vampire would have the choice to maintain their humanity. But our changes are never planned out besides you're a wolf and there aren't many immortal wolfs out there, besides it's only meant to work on your kind." He gave me a small tube. "Just drink it before whoever is going to bite you bites you. You'll know when it works, your eyes will turn a jade green. Don't ask why because I have yet to figure that out."

"Is this like magic?"

"It's a potion. Back in the day we weren't as civilized and didn't gather our talents so well. We'd have to use sorcery." He explained.

"I better not die."

"You're not going to die." We sat there in silence for a couple hours. It was an awkward silence. But I had time to think about how exactly I was going to get her to bite me. I had what I wanted but if she didn't bite me it wouldn't work. Wait…

"I'm not going to drink blood right?"

"No, I told you what I gave you is going to let you maintain your humanity." That was a load off.

Finally Lacey walked through the door with a woman behind her. I have to say she was kinda pretty.

"There. I'm done." I saw that she was tiered. There was a great difference in her appearance. "Now leave." They said their farewells and left.

"Lace, we need to talk."

"Okay." She was already worried.

"I need you to bite me."

"Are you insane, no!" She practically screamed.

"I asked Marcus for the recompense. I asked for immortality."

"You didn't have to. I'm going to stay with you regardless of how old you are."

"I know but what's going to happen when I die?" I said. "I don't want to leave you. I asked and he gave me something to maintain my humanity so that I could still phase but at the same time be immortal. It won't work unless you bite me."

"I can't. No."

"Please I trust you, do it if you really love me if you truly want me forever." I said as I took her hand into my own.

"You can't use that."

"I did. Are going to do it?" she started to shake her head. "If you truly love me."

Confusion washed over her. But it looked like she had come to a decision. "I know you trust me but I don't trust myself. If that's what you want I'll do it, I just don't want you to regret it."

"I'm not going to."

She sighed. "I'm a horrible person for giving in so easily. But honestly I do want you with me forever, and if what he said was true than you'll maintain your humanity. So that means I won't condemn you to a life like my own. But …… not here. I'll get the doctor to let you leave tonight."

I pulled her closer to me. I reached up to cup her face. "Don't feel bad it's what I want." I put my hand behind her and pulled her face onto mine. My lips touched hers.

**You may ask yourself why I didn't just let him become a vampire werewolf. Well it's because I really want Jacob to remain a wolf, because they're pretty cool. And I want HER to bite him.**

**LPOV**

He didn't want anybody to know what we were doing. Not the pack not anybody, so we left with Carlisle permission. _He_ didn't even know the true reason why he left. I can't believe I was doing this, but I'm a selfish person and I want him with me forever.

"Don't be scared just do it. It's not like I haven't been bit before." He assured me. I put my lips to his too warm neck. I didn't want to think so much into it I just did it. I heard him scream out in pain. No one heard though. He wanted it to be done in the forest so no one would hear. I had seen many changes but this wasn't quite the same. Yes he still withered in pain but he was fully conscious. I held him in my arms to calm him. By the next morning he began to talk.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." He choked out. "How long have we been out here?"

"A night."

"What color are my eyes?" he asked. I didn't know what that was supposed to mean but I looked anyway.

They were actually getting really light and….greenish. "A little green, why?"

"Good, he said we would know it's working is my eyes turned Jade green." I can't believe we actually trusted him. Although that didn't occur to me until it was already done. This was so surreal I never imagined that Marcus would keep his word and recompense me. Though it was believable. I had an interesting conversation with Katherine. She loved him and I'm he loved her too because he wouldn't have some all the way here and done what he did for Jake. A few years can change a _lot_.

Night fall came again. I began to get drowsy because I aged Katherine like 15 years. I fell asleep next to him

Around dusk I felt him trying to get up. I got up first and helped him pull himself up. "How do you feel?" I asked.

"Better. Come on I wanna go home."

* * *

**So I don't really know if you're going to like it I hope you do I just need some reassurance :)**

**QUESTION!! **

**What is a beta? I hear people talk about a beta in their stories (author's notes) I don't know what that is but I would like one they sound cool.**

**For those who know, enlighten me.**

**1 more thing- I split this chapter in 2 cause otherwise it would've been 9 pages on word I think that's too long so if it isn't up now it will be shortly.**

**-toodles.**


	17. I Choose You pt2

**I Choose You **pt. 2

**LPOV**

We drove back to La Push in silence.

"Thank you." He said.

"For what?"

"For doing this I know it was hard to make the decision. I'm glad you agreed."

"I'm not as selfless as I seem. I want you forever and I do love you, that influenced my decision as well." I confessed.

We arrived to his father's house. "What are you going to tell him? I'm sure he'll notice your eyes, it's a dramatic change." I said as I looked into the glistening green eyes. They were darker than Elizabeth's. Hers were emerald and lighter, his were darker and jade colored.

"The truth I guess. Why lie."

"Okay." He put his arm around me as we walked to the front door. He opened the front door and where found Billy. It looked like he just hung up.

"Where've you been?" he demanded.

"Around, forest."

"For 2 days. You disappeared from the hospital. What's wrong with your eyes?"

He walked over to sit across from his father. I felt like it was a private moment so I hung back. Though I heard him explaining everything to him.

"Immortal, huh. What about the pack?"

"What about them? I can still phase."

"But she bit you." He said with a bit of resent.

"I've maintained my humanity." He told him about Marcus. "It was my decision completely."

"What's done is done." He looked upset with Jacob.

Another week went by. He'd told everyone what we did? No one was happy with his decision and I felt at fault for it, even when he told me otherwise. He said they'd get over it.

I continued to visit the baby. Jacob began to come with me. He often questioned why I went. I'd tell him the truth I felt sorry for him and he was alone.

We sat together with the baby. He took my ring finger and somehow managed to slip off my ring. Jacob caught it before it hit the ground.

"You know we've been engaged for a while." He commented as he slipped it back on.

I smiled. "Whenever you want. I mean it feels like we're already married."

"We should make it official. How about the week after Claire's graduation."

"Claire graduates in a week, wait her prom is tomorrow night." I realized. "That's like two weeks for planning."

"You said whenever." He reminded me.

"True, besides I don't want anything extravagant. We could use the beach." I offered.

"Whatever you want I'm fine with."

"I highly doubt we think the same way. I want you to be happy too."

"Honestly I don't care if we get married in Vegas as long as we're married."

"Ew not Vegas. The beach then."

"Perfect." He said only because he knew that's why I wanted to hear, he was right.

"Lace?" Carlisle said as he opened the door and entered room.

"Yeah."

"I came to tell you that, he's going up for adoption. They're taking him next week." Oh my god I had definitely become way too attached to him. It hurt me to know they would take him. "I'm sorry." He knew I had gotten attached.

"No, I mean it's okay." I mumbled.

"If you need anything I'll be in ER." He said and left. In the back of my mind I knew what I wanted to ask Jacob. But I didn't.

"I'm sorry." He said as he pulled me closer.

"I'm fine." Though we both knew I was lying.

**JPOV**

I saw he face fall as soon as the words left Carlisle mouth. I had to admit I was going to miss the kid. He had a lot of Quileute in him, he was fun to have, very upbeat.

"dada." He managed to get out with a montage of incomprehensible noises. He was really growing on me, no matter how much I wanted to deny it.

* * *

**(you guys I actually did my research on 6 month old baby. I went to you tube and used a baby video, because honestly I don't remember being 6 months old, I don't know what a 6 month old does so you tube was a great help LOL. You want to see my test baby it's on my profile he's so CUTE!! I don't think he says dada, just FYI :)-)**

**Not a great ending point sorry! Oh and I also have a JOSH picture so check it out, he will be in it more, bear with me for a while THX!**


	18. Defying Gravity

**I love all the love ya'll give me. Here's the next chapter! I'm retraining myself from twilight fan sites because of all the fake/real spoilers out there. But 4 more days, ahhhh! (I know I have issues)**

**PS. The song is by Freddy, check him out on you tube his music is greatness.**

* * *

**Defying Gravity**

**JPOV**

I saw her smile from the corner of my eye. She really loved this baby. I too had some sort of attachment. It wasn't like hers I knew that, she had been around him longer. I took him in my arms, he was getting drowsy. Soon he fell asleep. I got up and gently placed him in his bed.

"Let me see the blanket." I whispered to her. She handed it to me and I placed it over him. I felt her come up behind me, we watched him for a while.

"Come on it's late they're going to kick us out soon." She whispered. I took her hand and led her out.

O

X

O

X

O

Prom. That was the topic of the day. It was around 6 and Lacey Emily Leah were working vigorously and helping Claire get ready. Quil had been ready for about an hour.

"What do you think they do? I swear it's been 2 hours, I can't possibly imagine what it is they do that takes so long." Quil complained. Sam Embry Quil and I had been sitting in the living room waiting. We were actually helping Quil pass the time while he waited for Claire. Emily and Lacey were in there with her so Sam and I had nothing better to do than wait with him. Embry was here because he had nothing better to do on a Saturday night.

"I really don't think it takes that long to put the dress on." Sam joined.

"You'd think." I said.

"Can't complain with the outcome. I remember I waited for like half an hour for my prom date and she didn't look too shabby." Embry said.

"Seriously do we have a better subject to talk about?" Quil said.

"I'm getting married in two weeks." I said conversationally.

"Who's the best man?" Embry asked. Crap, that's a good question.

"It's me." Quil said confidently.

"I've known him longer." Embry retorted.

"No you haven't. We met in kindergarten, same day." Quil replied.

"Jacob?" the asked in unity.

"It's one of you, ya'll decide which one." I said, I took the easy way out.

"Rock paper scissors." They said together. I looked away.

"Dammit." I heard Quil say. I guess it's Embry.

"Sam I forget to tell you. They're taking him, the kid."

"What?"

"Next week, they're going to put him up for adoption. Nobody's claimed him." I said with a hint of sadness.

"What are we going to do?"

"We can't just let him go like that, he has a father we just don't know which one it is."

"She's ready." Emily said as she came to join Sam. Lacey came out soon after her. She came to me. Leah was the last to come out.

"Come on out Claire." Leah called.

I saw Quil stare at her like an idiot. "Breathe man." I said as I smacked him on the back of his head.

"Shut up."

**QuilPOV**

She walked out. It was amazing. Her golden curls fell loosely around her face. Her dress fit her perfectly. I couldn't take my eyes off her. I finally got up to join her.

I pulled her into a tight hug. "You look great."

"You look pretty good yourself."

"I try." She giggled. "Shall we go." She nodded.

She was glued to my side the whole night. I was glad she was having fun. It was a great night.

O

X

O

X

O

**LPOV**

The next morning I decided to go and finally ask Bella to be my maid of honor. Jacob said Quil and Embry played 'rock paper scissors' for the place of the best man and Embry won.

"Good morning, Bella." I greeted her in the morning.

"Lacey!" I heard a small child call out. She jumped into my arms.

"Hi baby." Edward came in almost chasing after her.

"Jacob." Edward said curtly.

"Edward." Jacob replied. I rolled my eyes, I wondered how long they were going to pretend to hate each other.

"I came to ask you something." I started

"Sure."

"We're getting married in 2 weeks and I want you to be my maid of honor."

"That's great, of course I accept. But I have to warn you I didn't plan my wedding so I know as much as you do."

"Someone say wedding planner." We looked up to the top of the staircase, Alice. I believed that she genuinely over the whole deal.

"Only if you want."

"Lacey, I do want to apologize for the way I've treated you."

"It's fine, I get it."

"I'll make it up to you if you let me plan your wedding." She said cheerfully.

"Be my guest, I can't plan anything like that."

"I heard wedding." Rosalie said coming in through the back door.

"Yeah. Wanna help." I asked

"You're not getting married to my favorite person but he'll do. Besides everyone else is gone Jasper Emmett and Esme went hunting and Carlisle is at the hospital." She said laughing. "In all seriousness I'm happy for you." She said as she hugged me.

"Me too." Alice said.

"Jacob I'm so glad you found her, you deserve every bit of happiness." Bella said to Jacob. They hugged.

"Me too. I guess it all worked out after all." He replied.

"Congratulations." Edward said as he hugged me.

"Okay we have planning to do." Alice announced happily. "Seriously you two go play outside." Alice told Jacob and Edward.

"Are we like kindergarteners forced to be friends?" Jacob asked. Edward pretended to look as upset by the idea as Jacob pretended to be.

"You both don't hate each other as much as you say you do."

Bella and I got up and nearly shoved them out the door.

"Mommy I want to go with Daddy!" Lizzy shouted as soon as we closed the door.

"Okay, go catch up with him." She said and bent down to kiss her good-bye.

"Bye mommy." she said as she walked out the front door.

**JPOV **

"So…what do we do now?" I asked as we stood outside on the porch. Elizabeth joined us seconds later.

"I don't know."

"I want to do something fun daddy." She exclaimed. I don't get how she's always so full of energy

He picked her up. "What do you want to do?"

The light bulb went off in my head. "I need your help with something."

"That's ….. interesting." He commented already knowing my plan.

O

X

O

X

O

**LPOV**

After about 10 calls we had catering, and seating arrangements with a guest list and invitations. I had to say Alice was a pro at this.

"We need the dress and your bride's maids and _their_ dresses."

"I want this to be small and simple."

"Hey Emmett's license doesn't expire until next month. He married Edward and Bella." Rosalie said. "The family's really grown to like you, he would love to marry you."

"I hope so. I didn't talk to a lot of you in Alaska, because ya'll kinda intimidated me, especially Emmett."

"After you last visit about 10 years ago you started to grow on us. The only one who didn't like you was … Alice."

"Shut up Rose. It was a stupid reason." She admitted.

"No I get it. But really Jasper loves you to death we were always just friends."

"That's what he said, I trust him. Believe it or not we've gotten used to Jacob too."

"Yeah." I said a bit lost in thought. I had been ever since what Carlisle told me at the hospital. I had noticed a connection between Jacob and the baby but I never brought myself to ask him about it. He'd already done so much for me. He'd given up his mortality for me. I couldn't ask him to take on a child that's not his own. No matter how much I wanted to.

"Alrighty we're kinda done for today. Anything else you can think of? What's wrong?" Alice said as she finished writing down some notes.

"Nothing." I mumbled.

"Lace is there something bothering you?" Rosalie pressed.

"It's the baby isn't. Carlisle told Edward and I about it." Bella said I simply nodded. "Why don't you ask Jacob? You know he would anything for you."

"I know but he's already done so much."

"You know what go and get him. First of all you can't just leave him there and if you bring him maybe Jacob would like it." Rosalie said. She had really traded out her attitude that repelled people for a kind one. "Come on we have what 3, 4 days until they take him just go and figure the rest out later."

"I don't know."

"Just come on." She grabbed my arm and pulled me up. "You can't loose anything, ask about it."

"Fine."

After we called Carlisle to ask him where the baby was he told us to go to CPS. I had no idea what I was doing but I was already here and I wouldn't loose anything if I just asked. Bella Rosalie and Alice came with me, I was insane for what I was doing.

"Miss I came to ask about the little boy they found in the Quileute reservation a couple weeks ago." I asked the receptionist.

"The Quileute baby."

"Yeah do you know what has to be done so I can adopt him."

"I'm so sorry. Someone came earlier to ask about him. They took him for foster care while the adoption papers processed."

"When, who?" I nearly screamed

"I'm sorry that's confidential."

"So they took him, what did they look like."

"They were a couple." She said a little hesitant.

"What kind of couple?"

"Two guys. Very good looking. One of them signed the papers for the foster care. They said they weren't together but I have my doubts."

"Like a gay couple." I asked in disbelief. She nodded. "No! What did they look like?"

"I can't give you anymore information." She said. I muttered my thanks and walked out.

"What happened?" They asked when I got back to the car.

"They took him. She said it was a gay couple. Is that even legal here?" I'm going to loose my mind. How does that happen?!

* * *

**What do you think?**


	19. One Step at a Time

**I totally forgot to put up my disclaimer but just incase someone wants to sue me i'm going to put it out there (better later than never ) **

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything regarding the Twilight Saga. The only characters that eare mine are Lacey Elizabeth Baby and Josh. Everything else belongs to our dear Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**One Step at a Time By Jordin Sparks. I had downloaded it a long time ago but I have a bunch of songs on my itunes I don't pay attention too this one happened to play today and I love it. The title and the song somewhat relate.**

**Anyway expected or unexpected here we go with the next Chapter**

* * *

**One Step at a Time**

"Gay couple?" Rosalie asked obviously just as shocked as I was.

"She won't tell me who they are. She just said 2 guys came in and denied they were together but that she had her doubts. What am I going to do?"

"Well it's late, they closed but we'll come back tomorrow there has to be a way to get it out of her."

"I guess." We drove home in silence. When we got there there was a note on the door.

_Bella,_

_Elizabeth and I went to La Push meet us there._

_Love. Edward_

"What do you think they did all day?" I asked her.

"I don't know. Come on we'll take my car. I'm sure Elizabeth kept the peace between them." We walked to the garage and we climbed into a sleek midnight blue Audi.

"I'm sure she did. Jacob refuses to admit that he actually doesn't hate Edward." We were pulling out of the long driveway.

"Edward says he the same thing. He knows I know he's lying." She replied. After a few more minutes we arrived to Billy's house. The door was unlocked and I walked in. I found Elizabeth watching Arthur on TV. **(Yes, Arthur is greatness)**

"Mommy! Guess what we did today!" Elizabeth shouted as she jumped into her mother's arms.

"What did you daddy and Jacob do today?"

"We got a wedding present for Lacey." Wedding present? That's weird.

"Really, what did they get?" Bella asked.

"I can't tell you, they said it was a surprise. But it's in there." She said pointing to my room. This is very interesting. Bella walked over with me to my room.

When I walked in I found Edward and Jacob in there. Their backs were to the door.

"Jacob, what are you doing?" I asked. When he heard my voice he turned around. In his arms he held a beautiful baby boy, _my_ baby boy. I looked up at his smiling face. "I can't believe you did that. Oh my god, thank you! I love you so much." I walked over to him.

"I know what he means to you, he means a lot to me too." He whispered as he hugged me awkwardly and held the baby at the same time.

Realization hit me. "Wait you two are the gay couple?"

"No" they said at the same time.

"She thought we were, we told her we were married apparently she thought to each other." Edward said. Of course his mind reading skills always come in handy.

I couldn't help but to bust out laughing Bella joined me. "That's priceless."

"I couldn't get her to believe otherwise. She thought that we were adopting our second child and Elizabeth was our first. I swear humans are so unbelievably stubborn." Edward complained. We continued laughing.

Jacob and Edward didn't find this funny at all. "I'm sorry but come on its a little funny, you have to admit." I clung to Jacob's side. "He doesn't have a name, what are we going name him?"

"Yeah the counselor said we have to return tomorrow with a name so we can begin the paperwork."

"We're going to go, Elizabeth needs dinner." Bella announced.

"Mommy can we come back to play with the baby?" Elizabeth asked as she came in to join us.

"Ask Lacey and Jacob." She said as she gestured toward us.

"Can I play with the baby tomorrow? Please." She asked. It was like a child asking for candy, she asked with the puppy dog eyes.

"Of course you can, any day you right, Jacob?"

"Of course you can, whenever you want." He replied

She smiled widely. "Can I kiss him good-bye?" I can't believe how energetic she is, and she's so affectionate. I picked her up so she could kiss the baby. She reached over and kissed him on the forehead while Jacob held him in his arms. "Bye baby." She said as placed her back on her two feet.

O

X

O

Jacob Claire and Billy had dinner, while I fed the baby.

"He's so cute." Claire said as they finished up dinner.

"Well I'm finally a grandfather, it's about time I'm getting old." Billy commented.

"What are you going to name him?" she asked.

"I don't know. I kinda like Jeremiah or Jason."

"Jamie, is nice. Maybe Jordan." Jacob added.

"I honestly don't know, those four names seem like they would suit him but I don't know which one. Jacob?"

"I don't know either."

"I guess we could ponder about it tomorrow before we go …… So Claire how was prom?" I asked.

"It was incredible I had a great time. " She got up and picked up the plates.

"I'm glad. Can Quil dance?" I asked.

"Honestly ….. no. We called it quits the second time around, it was still unforgettable." She continued washing the dishes.

"Jake your sisters called." Billy said.

"Really?" He had briefly mentioned them to me. Their names were Rachel and Rebecca.

"They're coming for a visit. They'll be here on Friday." Billy continued.

"Why, we haven't told them we're getting married yet."

"Yeah but it's been 5 years, it was a coincidence. I didn't tell them about the wedding, I'm going to let you do that." He explained.

"Thanks. Hey they do know about everything. The pack and stuff right?"

"Yeah they do. They never cared for it though that's part of the reason they left in the first place."

"So I finally get to meet them?" I asked.

"They're not that great." He chuckled. "Nah, they're tolerable we always had brother sisters bond. They cut my hair off when I was 5." He confessed. "It was so uncalled for."

"You threw they're dolls off the cliff." Billy reminded him.

He paused. "Oh ….. I remember."

"Hey, that's a mean thing to do." I said while I laughed.

"You want to know why I did it? They forced to play with them I figured if I got rid of them I wouldn't have to play anymore." We all laughed this time. "I was desperate it really sucked."

I looked down and found that the baby had fallen asleep. "I'm going to put him down."

"I'm right behind ya." He called as I made my way to the bedroom

"Good night you guys." I heard Billy go into his bedroom and then some rumbling in the kitchen it was probably Claire.

I put him down on the bed and I went to the closet to change. Sure I didn't sleep but it was a routine I was used to. I grabbed a tank top and some sweats. I heard Jacob showering. When I went back to the closet I noticed two blue bags and another grocery store bag. I reached down to get them. The grocery store had diapers and all the simple necessities and the blue bags had clothes and a soft blue blanket. I heard the door open.

"Elizabeth picked them out at the store."

"Aww you're so sweet. I can't thank you enough for what you did, it was incredible." He held me close to him. I could feel his wet torso through my thin shirt. His hair was also dripping wet. It wasn't as long as when I met him but it still retained a lot of water. He kissed me lightly on my neck and drenched me with water from his hair.

That's when I noticed the scar was still there. The one where I bit him. I guess it wasn't suppose to go away just like his eyes. They remained the jade color. "I love you." I whispered into his ear.

"I love you more." He replied the same way.

* * *

**Jason, Jeremiah, Jordan, or Jamie VOTE!! for the baby's name. I like them all and they have interesting meanings I just don't know which one to pick so I'll ask ya'll. **

**I always appreciate the LoVe from ya'll.**

**-toodles**


	20. Dark Lining

Throughout the night tha bay woke but he never cried

**The title's not a song but the song I want for this chapter is called **The Way** by **Freddy

**Did ya'll read the quote of the day. Guess who's it was ……. JACOB!! (yep my fav character right next to Edward hence the name) I can't wait to read BD.**

**Dark Lining**

**LPOV**

Throughout the night the baby woke but he never cried. I changed him or gave him a bottle but he never cried he just went back to sleep. Early in the morning around the time Claire left for school I got up and showered. I probably didn't need it but it was one of the human things that stuck with me.

After I showered I put on some fresh clothes, then brushed my hair straight. Neither of them had woken yet so I went to the kitchen and made breakfast. I wasn't the most amazing cook ever but Jacob said it was fine, I trusted his judgment.

"Good morning." Billy greeted me as he wheeled into the kitchen.

"You want breakfast, I can't guarantee it's great but ….. "

"Sure breakfast would be good. It's nice to have you two back."

"Thank you."

"I can't say that I completely approve of what Jacob did." I'm sure he was referring to Jacob's immortality. "But you're a good person and you make him happy I guess that's all that matters."

"I'm sorry. I don't know what to say …" my words caught up. I couldn't or rather didn't know what to say.

"I never planned this for my son, but life is full of surprises you just happened to be one. A good one for him, you made him forget you made him whole again. He's happy and I have you to thank."

"Hardly, he completes me. I wish that he hadn't had to give up something to be with me."

I placed the plate before him on the table. "Everyone has to make sacrifices at some point. What is usually comes down it is whether it's worth it or not. To him it was." He was a very wise person and viewed life in an open minded way. A way that I never had. I was more or less like Edward. There was point in this. I tried to make up for my mistakes as much as possible. There were some that couldn't be fixed but I tried.

Billy really seems like he wants Jacob even if it is with someone like me. "Thank you. It means a lot to me that you don't completely hate me."

"I don't hate you but like I said this isn't exactly what I expected. You're a good person." A cry came from the bedroom. I excused myself and went to go get him.

Jacob was already up and had him. "Morning." I reached up to kiss him on his cheek.

"Breakfast is ready."

"Okay, we have to leave soon to sign the paper work. About 15 minutes. I'm going to change and then I'll have breakfast." He gave me the baby and I took him out to get the bottle.

I gave him the bottle and Jacob came out shortly after. He quickly ate breakfast and I grabbed a tote to put the baby's stuff in and we left.

"So what about the name? I leave the choice to you I like any of the 4. Which one do you like?" I asked as we neared the center.

"I actually like Jason. It's nice he looks like a Jason." He replied.

"I like it too."

We walked in to the center where the same lady from yesterday was. She was very surprised to see us. "You're married." She said.

"Yeah."

"You're his wife." She said almost in disbelief.

"Mhmm."

"Right….they're waiting for you in there." She muttered and gestured towards the door beside us. He gave an exasperated sigh and put his arm around my waist and pulled my face to his with the other. He kissed me briefly. He smiled against my lips.

"Guess he's not gay, it would be too much of a waste." She said under her breathe thinking neither of us heard her, but we heard her clearly.

"I can't believe you kissed me in front of those people to prove you're not gay to that lady." I accused, I wasn't actually mad.

"You wouldn't want them to think you're marrying a gay guy."

"Right." I muttered as we took a seat at an empty desk. Shortly after we sat we were joined by a man.

"Mr. and Mrs. Black I'm Oscar Rodriguez I will be your case worker and will help you put in the application for the adoption of…."

"Jason."

"Great let me fill the name in." he shuffled through paperwork and wrote in the name. He spent a small amount of time reviewing our responsibilities. He briefly mentioned the requirements though Jacob and Edward did a thorough job yesterday and brought everything in. "So I think that's it. Let me go check the front desk for any information real quick and I'll be back." He headed up to the front desk, after a short conversation with the lady at the front desk he returned.

"We have a problem."

"What is it?"

"Someone came in yesterday and said that she believed … Jason in fact has a father. She said she didn't know which one exactly but she gave us names. Embry Call, Collin Davis and Paul Neumann. We have reason believe she's telling the truth. We'll have to do a paternity test on all 3 of them, I'm sorry."

My heart dropped. Who said it? It wasn't either of them, because he said it was a she. But who would they honestly believe without a doubt. "Who was it, what did they say?"

"She asked us not to mention her name, for her to remain anonymous. She was someone close to Allison and she said she knew who it was and that it was best for him to go to his father and she didn't desire his custody though she could get it if she wanted it. She said that he deserved his father and she left. Even if we wanted to give away that information we can't because she left no information she only showed the proof of her relation to Allison, gave us the information and left."

"So that's it. He goes to his father no questions asked?" Jacob asked as I remained silent.

"I'm afraid so, he has legal custody over him. You may keep him until we find out who the father since you applied for foster care but once we know who it is he has to be turned over to his father."

"There's nothing we can do?" I asked quietly.

"No, we have to follow the law. You may leave we'll call when we have updates. I truly am sorry."

I said nothing. I looked at Jason sleeping in my arms. I couldn't give him up but I had to. "Thank you." Jacob mumbled and he led us out the door. Before we exited the building I heard him tell the front desk lady to call Embry Paul and Collin.

I'm going to loose him.


	21. Hallelujah

**Long enough to hold you out for a few hours and then some (maybe). I love making my chap 20 interesting.**

**Let's just say I WILL NOT read anything or even get close to the computer until I have flipped every page in BD, no update until I finish it. But for those who want it soon let's just say I'm a fast reader.**

**The song is by **Kate Voegle**, I really love it and it gives a nice feel to parts of this chapter.**

* * *

**Hallelujah**

**LPOV**

The week dragged on to Thursday. Embry Paul and Collin were now being interviewed by CPS. We had yet to figure out who told. Jason was asleep in the bedroom and I sat alone on the couch. Jacob joined me.

"Honey, we're going to figure this out." I curled up next to him as he wrapped his arm around me,

"I don't want to give him up." I mumbled though my words were muffled by his chest.

"I don't either. I told you we're going to figure something out." He said not quite sure himself.

**THIRD PERSON (DIALOUGE)**

Embry Collin and Paul exited the CPS center after being interviewed by the case worker, Oscar. He asked about Allison each of them gave the same story. Got carried away, had a one night stand and the next day she disappeared. To them it felt like they had been there for hours when in reality it had been only and hour in a half. Paul drove them home. The car was filled with an awkward silence.

"What are we going to do?" Collin was the one who broke it.

"What can we do, we already took the test." Embry replied. Each held the same enthusiasm towards the idea, which was none. Neither of them felt ready to take care of someone else.

"I don't know about either of you but I can't be a father I struggle to take care of myself much less a baby." Paul said clearly loathing the situation he was in.

"I can barely drive legally, I'm only 18, what the hell am I going to do with a kid, besides that my mother is going to murder me." Collin said with the same sentiment.

"I can't handle being a father besides Sarah is going to dump me if she finds out. I barely started to get close to her again." Embry said cringing just thinking about it.

"Ya'll know I don't have the patience either." Paul added.

"We know." They replied.

"Jacob and Lacey are so emotionally attached to Jason. Jason would've been better off with them than with any of us." Embry said

Paul and Collin quickly agreed to the statement.

Again silence invaded the air. They pulled up to Jacob's house. He said he wanted them to tell him what happened. Just like the rest of the doors in La Push it was open so they walked in.

When they entered they found Jacob desperately trying to comfort Lacey.

"Hey" he looked up briefly to greet them but turned back down to Lacey who was curled up next to him. Once she realized they were there she lifted her head and straightened herself out, though she remained glued to Jacob's side.

_**Meanwhile……**_

**LeahPOV**

I was sitting in front of Josh in the hospital cafeteria I had been spending a large part of my time here. We just _clicked_. I had yet to tell Sam about it, I didn't know why I didn't say anything. The only people who knew were Lacey, Jacob because Lacey told him and my brother because he caught me thinking about it when we phased during the same time. I swore him to secrecy though.

"So I told you everything there is to know about me which isn't much. How about you?" He had told me that his parents moved from Texas when he was 15. He finished high school and then went to collage. He wants to become an ER tech. He's a tech now but in the ICU because there was no room in the ER. His full name is Joshua Collins he's 26 and he has a little sister who's my age, 22. But she moved back to Texas with his parents. He was now rooming with his friend Brian.

"I'm not that interesting." I said which was the complete opposite. I had known him about 3 weeks and with the amount of time I spent with him he would suspect something I knew it was him and I was going to have to tell him eventually. But I can't know how he's going to react.

"I doubt that. It seems like you're full of surprises. There has to be something." He insisted.

"There's really not."

"You live on the Quileute reservation right? I told you my story tell now me yours." He pressed.

I sighed but smiled. "Yeah I've lived there since I was born. I have a brother he's 18 and his name is Seth. We were just normal people."

"You aren't normal anymore?"

"We're normal to our people maybe not so much everyone else. Things started to go bad around my junior year."

"Why, what happened." He sounded genuinely interested.

"I was going out with a guy, Sam. We'd been going out for a long time. Then all of a sudden he started to act strange he'd say it was nothing but I knew it was something. He was like that for a couple days then he just ……. disappeared. No where to be found. He eventually turned up 2 weeks later but refused to tell anyone what happened he wouldn't even tell me. People started to judge him to instigate what he'd done. I knew it was something big and I just could never get it out of him. Our relationship struggled because I knew he was lying about something. Then my cousin Emily came to visit. She was like the sister I didn't have we were inseparable. When Sam met her something happened. The look I saw in his eyes told me it was …. It was over." I was letting the memory fill my mind.

"He dumped you for your cousin what an ass."

"Yeah I thought he was an ass too. I just didn't get why her of all people. He told me he didn't understand but that he so sorry and he couldn't help it." I said remembering the painful memories of that day.

"He couldn't help but hit on you cousin." He said in a judging voice. "That's a pathetic excuse."

"I thought it was too but things happened that more or less made me understand. Now more than ever.

After he told me I became a horrible person. Because I'm not the kind of person who cries to show pain or sorrow. I'm the kind of person who turns that pain into anger and resentment. After he told me that again he disappeared but Emily tried to look for him. The just is they're married now."

"I'm sorry."

I shrugged. "After that I remained that person, the resentful one. Life dragged on nothing really mattered much nothing really caught my attention until …… my dad died." My voice almost broke. I took a look back to that hospital room. Where he said his last good-bye. "I have to say it wasn't the highpoint to my life. But it did mark the day where my life changed along with my brother's. We were never the same after that. Something happened to my brother and me it was more than just the loss of a father."

"What?" He asked.

"I'll tell you sometime."

He didn't pressure me. "Did you ever expect whatever happened?"

"It was more unexpected for me than my brother. I don't know, it's like when someone gives you a box and it's filled with answers but you don't really know what it is when you get it. You just think nothing of it but then comes that one day when it actually matters and you realize it really means something, more than you ever thought."

"So you knew what was going to happen but at the same time you didn't really know. What you're saying is that you were meant to know, but you didn't get it." He said.

"I didn't know you actually followed that. You're right that's what happened." He started to get up and I followed him. We walked down the hall. Without me noticing he took my hand.

"So when are you going to tell me. Whatever happened, you've intrigued me." He said conversationally.

"Soon." I replied. I had to tell Sam first. He won't be happy that I've kept it from him for this long.

"Can't wait." We walked out from the elevator onto his floor.

"Josh you've got room 313." A nurse said from the desk. That was my cue.

He rolled his eyes. "I have to get back to work." He pulled me in close to him. He pressed his lips to mine afraid to go any further, though I know I wanted to. But I didn't we were in public. "Wow you're really warm. Are you sick?" There goes the first of many suspicions.

"No I'm fine. I'll call you in the morning." He went on to his room and I went down the elevator. I walked through the lobby and I heard a lady having an argument with a woman. I usually wouldn't care enough to listen but this time I did.

"Miss I told you I don't know where he is."

"It's really important. I need to find where that baby is. You can't give me anything at all."

"There's many children that come through here I can't just tell you. I wouldn't be able to."

"My mom told me my sister Allison passed but that the baby was alive. I need to find his dad. I need information from him, please." The girl pressed.

The lady in the front desk looked like she wanted to help but didn't know how. "Do you know any other information?"

"All I know is that the father was Quileute that's it."

The front desk lady nodded her head. "I know who you're talking about. But he's not here anymore. Look Dr. Carlisle was the doctor who treated him when they brought him in, go to the ER I'm sure he's there." She was looking for Jason but why. She was about to walk right past me but I caught her by the arm.

"Why are you looking for that baby?" I demanded.

"How do you know that?"

"I heard you, now why do you look for him and his father? I know where he is but I need answers." I pressed.

"She was my sister we weren't close but I know she looked for a Quileute boy. She used to say he was important to find one of _them_. I never understood why and I want to know."

_**Back in La Push……..**_

**LPOV**

"What did they say?" Jacob asked beside me.

"They asked us about Allison and then we had to take the test." Embry answered.

"Who told?"

"Her mom, they told us her name. Well _I_ new it was her mom as soon as they said her name. She told me about her. She said their relationship wasn't the best but they had their moments."

I remained silent. "Look you guys. I'm sorry. I know ya'll want to keep Jason." Embry continued.

"I know but what are we going to do about it there's nothing at the momme –" he was cut short by Jason's cry.

I got up and went into the bedroom to get him. He calmed at my touch. I took him back to the living room.

**JPOV**

She came back with Jason and took her place next to me again. He became uncomfortable again.

"May I?" Paul asked. He held his arms out and though she was a little hesitant she handed him over. Paul actually looked a little serene with Jason in his arms. I looked over to Lacey. I watched her eyes fill with sadness as he watched Paul with him. She abruptly got up and walked out of the house.

"My bad." Paul said as she stormed off.

"Give her a minute. It's not your fault." I got up and followed her out. She stood leaned on the porch column.

I walked over to her and held her close to me.

"I don't want to give him up." She sobbed.

"I know, I know." I couldn't think of any other way to calm her. I think the both of us had grown too attached to him. "Come on let's go inside." She simply nodded and we returned inside.

"Well I'm going to head home. That guy…Oscar said we were all supposed to go back tomorrow for the results." Embry said as he left.

Paul returned Jason to Lacey. "I'm going to go too. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Collin was next to excuse himself.

"So tomorrow, I'll have to give him to one of them. I guess it gives me comfort that it's one of them and not someone else." She said beside me. I could see she was trying to sound like she was happy with the situation but I knew she wasn't. Tomorrow I would see her heart break.

The day turned into night and the long night turned into morning. Without a word she showered got dressed and did the same with Jason. While I showered she made breakfast for Claire and I. My father remained in bed. I guess he didn't feel all that great, I didn't know why though.

I ate when I finished getting ready.

"Good luck you guys, I'm off to my last day of high school." She said overjoyed, man was I glad not to return to La Push high.

"Have fun, you won't miss it I promise." Lacey replied a little happier than yesterday but still not the same. She walked out the door and left.

She gave Jason breakfast while I ate. Then we were on our way to the center.

When we arrived Embry Paul and Collin had already arrived and were waiting in the lobby. Shortly after we arrived we were called in. Oscar was the one to attend us.

"Okay well the results are in. Any questions before we begin, concerns."

"What if we don't want to know?" Paul blurted out.

"What do you mean by that?" Oscar asked clearly puzzled by the question.

"What if I don't want to know if I'm father or not. What if it's mine and I tell you I want them to have Jason."

"I'm with him. It's not that I'm irresponsible and immature. Maybe that's part of it but what I'm saying is I can't do it, I know I can't." Embry asked. No one was sure what was going on.

Collin was next. "Actually …… That's not a bad idea. I mean you have the test you know it's one of us right?" He nodded. "Well since we don't want to know can't we all agree to them let them adopt Jason?"

"Are you three sure you don't want to know? What you're asking can be done. You three can sign over the custody papers and he will remain with them. But it's something you can't taker back 10 years later." He explained.

"It's what's best for him. I accept I'm just not the guy. He deserves a father and a mother and I'm not either of that." Embry said. Was this actually happening?

"If they agree to keep him I'll be there as an uncle but I can't be the father he needs." Paul replied.

"My answer is the same as Paul's." Collin said

"You don't want to know?" he asked again. They shook their heads. "Okay well I'm going to go get the papers and we'll get started." He looked puzzled by the situation.

"What are ya'll doing?" I demanded.

"Look we talked it over. It's what's best for him. I know you think we're punks and in a way we are. But seriously he won't be well of with us, we can't give him a family. Besides look at him he loves you guys." Embry said, it made sense and I was grateful he said it.

"Collin and I agree. We aren't ready and he deserves better. He needs a mom too, Lacey can be that." Paul

* * *

**Well what do you think is going to happen some things are obvious others are not so much. I have to tell ya'll something. I have one twist left, there is a hint in this chapter on what it is. There is a throw off in here. You may think that it's the twist but I don't consider it a twist. Can you guess what the real twist is?**

**Ahhhhhhhh! I had to do that, BD is hours away!! Sadly my mom won't take me to the midnight release so I have time to spend writing this and helping people like me who won't get there hands on it until tomorrow morning. –sigh-**

**I'm off to re-read Eclipse.**


	22. She Holds The Key

**By Gavin DeGraw but the title is very literal it means what you read.**

**Alrighty so I've been busy I'm actually very close to finishing BD I'm really liking it so far. I'm on page 520 I should be finished tonight. I have one concern (I'm doing this for the sake of those who haven't read) but why would you name a certain person like that I mean I didn't like the name, it's weird. Those who read it know who I'm talking about, hopefully.**

**But I had a chance to write this real quick I hope you like**

**-toodles**

* * *

**She Holds The Key**

**LeahPOV**

"What do you mean they're important?" I demanded. There was something awfully weird about the situation.

"I don't know. It's just that she was obsessed with the idea of finding a Quileute boy, a special Quileute boy."

"What do you mean by special?" I questioned, part of me didn't want to know where this was headed.

"It's a really long story." She explained.

"I have time. Now spill,"

"You're a complete stranger." She said though I knew she feared me.

"A stranger who knows where the baby is and a stranger who wants answers concerning your slut of a sister."

"How do you know that?" she asked bewildered. Apparently I wasn't far off from what her sister was. She didn't deny it in any way.

I walked to an empty waiting area knowing she would follow. "I'm the one asking questions know tell me why she wanted a Quileute boy."

She sighed in a defeated tone. "Fine it started when we were little. She was 4 and I was 2. My father left us and I faintly remember my mom having a lot of boy friends. One day she brought a man home. I think his name was Joshua Uley or something I can't remember I was little.** (Okay I fess up I messed up in Oh baby! I said Levi Uley was Nathan and Sam's father but he wasn't, he was their grandfather, Joshua was their father, I'm surprised no one caught me. /Ps. I got the info from Werewolf mythology on lexicon, big thanks to them) **Anyway she really trusted him for some reason, they remained together for awhile." I was not getting where she was going with this but regardless I didn't interrupt. Besides the mention of Sam's father didn't really surprise me. He was quite the man on the Makah reservation. "So when my mom worked nights he took care of us and he used to tell us bedtime stories. I can't remember what they were about but I do remember he said they were old mythical legends from his tribe. He used to tell them every night, my sister loved them.

A few months later he left and ironically so did my mom's friend. I wonder why." I was beginning to think she was rambling to herself. "It seems suspicious now that I think about it, maybe he cheated on my mom." She was definitely rambling. "Louise Call, she was a nice lady." Call? Well there you go. Jacob doesn't have to ask his father after all. Sam has yet another half brother. He's going to love this. Louise was Embry's mother's name.

"What year was this?" I asked abruptly I had to know if it was Embry's mom.

"89 I think, why?" she asked suspiciously.

"No reason." Yep it was her. I know this girl was Makah because Allison was and so are Embry and his mom. Wait what year was Embry born? ….. 1990, definitely too much of a coincidence, it _was_ her.

"O…kay. Years later I caught her on the computer searching Quileute legends. I asked her about it and she asked if I remembered the stories Joshua told us. I said no and she just shrugged and mumbled something about I wouldn't understand.

I let it go. But throughout the years I saw become obsessive. Sure we weren't close but we had our moments and sometimes we'd talk and one night she told me she was going to find herself a Quileute boy, a special one. I have yet to figure out what she meant by that. So after a long time she continued to obsess over that. Her friends encouraged her to date and get over that idea. So she found a guy about 3 years older than her. Went out with him for a while but then he was sent off to war, he was a soldier. I think it was an 18-month tour or whatever they call it. She got upset and said that was it she was done dating and she was going to the La Push, she said she wanted a baby from a special Quileute boy. I told her she was insane and she couldn't possibly be able to pinpoint the 'special' one. She just said they held certain traits. She left and then came back about 3 weeks later. She told me she'd made sure she was going to get a baby. I obviously wanted to know how and she said she … you know with 3 of them." Great. I knew Collin Paul and Embry weren't the brightest people but they let themselves be seduced by a lunatic. This is just getting better and better.

She continued. "She _did_ a throrough job, she was pregnant. When she found out she as ecstatic. She gave birth to the baby but didn't count on the fact that her boyfriend would come back from war. He returned about a month ago from today." This was both interesting and confusing I had little idea where this was going. I only knew that Joshua Uley told these girls the Quileute legends and that Allison became a crazy obsessive psycho. "When he saw the baby he was infuriated he new it wasn't his he was too young. I was in the next room sleeping but yells shook me out of sleep. He was screaming at her calling her every name in the book. He demanded to know why she betrayed him why the hell she would make him come home after 18 months to something like this. I knew the baby was there and I wanted to go in a get him but I was scared. I heard things slam against the wall. My mother was working so it was just me and her the night he came home. I didn't know what to do I had no way of calling 911 without being spotted by him. I heard my sister scream for help and cry in pain. After he'd gotten his anger out he left, we thought for good.

As soon as he walked out I ran into help her. She was banged up and then I noticed the baby was shaking. And he was burning hot. We didn't know what to do, poor thing was traumatized he saw the whole thing." Makes sense. It was triggered by him seeing what that guy was doing to his mom. This is like a freaking soap. "She was terrified of what her boyfriend would do, so she packed her stuff and said she would go to La Push and find his father that she knew for sure that he would protect her from _anything_. I worried, I didn't want to let her go but there was no stopping her. That was the last time I saw her.

Just a few days ago we found out what happened. Her boyfriend caught up with her, he had gotten all kinds of wasted and he ….. Took things too far he never thought she would die. He's in jail now they're debating if it's intoxication manslaughter because he was wasted or capital murder because he held the intention before he got wasted."

"Wow, this is some story." I said still trying to get it all through my head.

"Are you going to tell me where those guys are? I believe one is named Embry Call, I only remember because of his last name. Can you find him for me? Please I need an answer I need to know why she was so obsessed with them there has to be a reason and a big one. I only remember the stories vaguely." She insisted. Sam will never allow us to tell her the truth about what we are, though I'm sure if she's committed she'll piece it together, this is only going to fuel the hate Sam feels for his father. We're going to have to lie to her. Too many people know already. I know no one's going to allow anyone else to tell her the truth. Some of the pack's parents don't even know. Only the elders, the pack's imprints and my mom, they're pretty much it other than the Cullens.

"I'll take you to Embry but I can't guarantee you'll get your answers." I finally said.

"Why?" she demanded.

"Here's the thing if it is a mythical legend it belongs to the tribe and only to the tribe, it's not supposed to be shared. I'm sure the Makah have legends of their own that belong to the tribe only. I'm not sure that you'll find what you look for."

"You're Quileute right?"

"Yes that's why I'm telling you this. Our legends belong to us alone. They will not be shared."

"Why are they so important, I mean Joshua told them?" She questioned.

"Well Joshua was an idiot he wasn't committed to the tribe and they _are_ important to us, I'm sorry but if I can't tell you he can't either it's sort of the law on the reservation." I explained.

"I need to know ……. Can I at least see the baby? I won't ask for custody my sister told me once that he had to grow up on the reservation it was suppose to be that way and I won't go against her will." Allison probably remembered every part of the legends that Joshua told and then some.

"Fine you can see him. What is his name?"

"Jason." She answered. I almost fell out of my chair. I was laughing uncontrollably. How ironic is this going to get?

"We figured." I said as I continued laughing she had no idea why I was laughing probably though I was insane.

I remembered all 6 of them were at CPS so I took her to Sam to tell him about Embry I had to start somewhere. As I suspected he flipped out and showed even more anger to the mention of his father name. Nathan was there and showed just about the same reaction as Sam though he was more chill about it. It didn't take him by surprise. While I was already there I thought I'd give all to him in one blow. I took him outside and left the girl with Nathan.

"What is it Leah?" he said clearly exasperated.

I was going to be blunt there was no other way. "I imprinted." I saw a whole other kind of shock go through him. "About 3 weeks ago."

"Why am I finding out about this now?" he demanded. He was giving me a reaction that was to be expected.

"I had to figure things out, okay. I briefly touched the subject with Jacob and he told me that I should tell you but that he _was_ my imprint."

He groaned. He had no reason to doubt Jacob's judgment. "Okay so when are you going to tell him or did you already." He asked in a defeated tone.

"I wanted to ask you first."

"Get back to me, I need a moment. Then I have to tell Embry."

"Sure." I walked back in the house leaving him alone.

I brought Allison's sister to Jacob's house. I felt like I was making rounds leaving news along the way.

They weren't home but we waited in his house.

**JPOV**

We had finally signed the last of the papers. And we exited the building. Lacey handed me Jason and she went over to the guys.

"Thank you so much, ya'll don't know what this means to me." She said to them.

"It's no problem just take care of the kid. He loves ya'll" Embry replied.

"I will."

"So Jake I've won my spot as the best man right?" Embry questioned.

I laughed. "You sure have."

"Well we're going to head home." Paul said.

"Come home with us. She'll cook I can't tell you it's the best but I'm hungry." I offered.

"Hey, it's edible besides it's something good for a person who hasn't cooked in like 20 years." She said. I could sense she was back to her normal self.

"I think I'll take the risk because I'm starvin." Paul was first to agree. We took off in our own cars and then met up at our house.

Leah was there and not alone. It wasn't a familiar scent. I took Jason out of the car seat while Lace took out the bag. The guys seemed to be aware of Leah's presence as well.

I walked in and I found her sitting next to a girl staring wide-eyed at Jason.

"What the h –" Lacey nudged me. She hated when I used improper language though I couldn't help it at the moment. "What's going on here?" I asked in a more civilized tone. A very intense mood filled the room. Something was definitely up with Embry, Collin and Paul. That girl stared shocked at Jason and then at Embry. Leah looked like most of this didn't surprise her.

The guys came in and they stood frozen at the door. I looked back at the girl and noticed her eyes were the same shade Jason's were. What the hell is going on here? I could see that her presence moved Embry most of all, which worried me.

* * *

**Like I always leave me some LoVe!**


	23. Here in Your Arms

**Song by Hello-Goodbye, it's such a cute song and it came up in my itunes when I was writing this, it makes sense later down with the Jacob and Lacey moment, it did to me.**

* * *

**Here in Your Arms**

**JPOV**

"Leah care to explain."

"This isn't happening." Embry whispered through his teeth. He was furious I knew it. "Not now." He continued I knew he was struggling to get a hold of himself.

"Leah what is going on here?!" I asked again.

"She's Allison's sis –" She was cut off by the loud slam of the door. Embry had stormed off. Today was definitely one of those days where everything comes shooting at you from every direction, I can feel it. Embry seemed to be one of the targets this girl seemed to be another. Lacey and I probably weren't get out of this either.

I decided I'd give him a minute before I went after him. I stopped Collin and Paul from going. "Leah please." I said once again.

It all came rushing out. So fast I could barely follow what she was saying. She was talking about how Allison became obsessed with getting one of us, to get a child from one of us. That she'd gotten the idea from the old legends someone used to tell her. I asked who. She said it was none other than Joshua Uley, definitely should've seen that coming he was all over the Makah rez. She continued saying that Allison had a game plan and it worked. I saw Collin and Paul shuffle nervously. She explained her death. At the end almost like she'd forgotten she told us how the evidence was all there that Joshua had fathered Embry.

That did it he stormed back in as soon as it left her mouth. "How do you know that?" he demanded.

She didn't react like the normal Leah would've. She just sighed and explained. "Embry, Joshua was there in 1989 he was living in the same house as your mother. She was friends with Allison's mom." Josh had definitely brought out a better Leah. "He lived there with her, the evidence is there." Embry was in fact the target for the day. I looked over at the girl who looked scared and confused. She kept staring at the child in my arms and then to Embry.

Embry didn't linger he walked back out a little more angry than before. What was his deal? It wasn't just the father thing there was something else that bothered him far more. He didn't leave though; he was outside on the porch I could hear him and smell him. Leah finished the story and for a minute everyone was frozen in place too shocked to move. This girl had heard our legends. I decided that now it was time to go and check out what was wrong with Embry. I gave the baby to Lacey and left.

He was sitting on the porch steps with his head in his hands. He looked like he was about to pull his hair out. "Embry bro what's up with you?"

"I can't believe this is happening. WHY!" he continued growling.

"What's wrong?"

"It's _her_." He said speaking through his teeth.

"What? Her, I don't get it."

"Dammit it's her, she my …… imprint. I know she is, I felt it. Like everything else was erased and I belonged to her only. Just like what you, Sam, Jared and Quil felt. Dammit, dammit, dammit!!" I included Leah in my mind because I wasn't sure if she had told Sam yet.

"Why are you so mad, isn't it suppose to be a good thing, besides it seems like she's heard of the legends, it would be easier." I said trying to understand his reaction.

"Don't you get it? I never wanted it. Not now. What's going to happen to Sarah? I've gotten her attached to me like I am to her. But now it's all changed. She's the Leah in all of this." He was trailing off. Then I got it. He's feeling what Sam felt all those years ago when he found Emily and had to let go of Leah.

I wasn't quite sure what to say. "Look man it's not that girls fault don't take it out on her."

"I couldn't if I wanted to, I know it. It's just that this guilt is going to _kill_ me. I feel like that girl in there is what I've been waiting for but at the same time I can't find a way to break it to Sarah. I can't find an excuse. She's going to think I wanted to mess her up and that's not true."

"I don't know what to say. Just do what you have to do. That's the best I can do and pull yourself together because she's all kinds of scared in there, mostly of you and I don't think that's what you want."

"I know I'll have to talk to Sarah first. I don't want things to get out of hand I owe her at least that, don't let her leave I don't know how long I'll be but just don't let her go I need to talk to her first."

"Sure, sure she'll be here, good luck."

"I need it." He muttered and walked off.

I went back in where Collin and Paul were talk to Amy apparently. At least that's what they were calling her. Lacey was in the kitchen with a bottle in the microwave. I walked up behind her. "Quite the story huh?"

"I have to say it's shocking." I agreed. "I think Embry imprinted on … Amy." I said just low enough for her to hear.

She turned to look at me with wide-eyes. "And Sarah?"

"That's why he was so mad." I explained. She nodded in agreement.

"Amy we're not allowed to." I heard Paul say in a stern voice.

"Not allowed to what?" I asked. I would've been able to hear but I wasn't paying attention.

"I want to hear the legends." She said to _me_ directly.

I tensed. If what Embry showed and felt was true she would find out soon enough. "Not now, soon though." It was the only answer I could give her. Paul and Collin looked at me in disbelief. I gave them a warning look before they said something inappropriate.

They talked for a while longer asked questions about Allison and Joshua. Around 5pm Embry hadn't returned.

"Um …. I think I should go, it's late." Amy prompted.

"No!" I almost screamed. It was like a reflex I didn't mean to scare her but she did looked a little frightened. Leah Collin Paul and even Lacey looked at me like I was insane. "I mean you should stay for dinner." I lied. "I wanted to ask you some things."

"Oh ….. I don't know maybe I could come back another day."

Lacey got my flow. She didn't know why I wanted her to stay but sided with me. "Really, it's okay stay. Dinner should be ready soon, please join us." She insisted in a more caring tone than I had. Amy seemed to relax slightly.

"Okay, if you insist." I walked into the kitchen with Lacey.

"Why do you want her to stay?" She said lowly so no one would overhear.

"It's not me, Embry said not to let her leave until he came back. He went to go talk to Sarah and probably Sam too." I explained.

"Leah I need you assistance, please." She almost begged. I chuckled. "Shut up! I know I can't cook."

"Me too." She scowled playfully.

"You called." Leah said.

"Yeah about what I said ……. I can't cook anything other than eggs and cereal ….. I don't remember how from when I was …… human." She admitted.

"Yeah there wouldn't be so much need to in your situation." She laughed. "I'm on it."

The door opened and filled the house with the cool night air. Embry had come back. He looked a little calmer and even more so when he saw Amy.

"What's her name?" he mouthed to me.

"Amy." I mouthed back. "Collin, Paul Leah needs you in the kitchen." I tried to hint, clearly they didn't get it. "Now!" We left them alone too and walked outside. Jason was asleep in the bedroom so we were for the first time in a long time somewhat alone.

I held her close to me and kissed her too cool cheek. I felt her smile at my touch.

"I'm glad to have you back." I told her.

"When was I gone?" she asked puzzled.

"Well you seem more yourself now. You were so unhappy the last week."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help. I just really couldn't let him go."

"I know me either." I leaned against the column on the porch and held her with my arms around her. She rested her head on my chest. I felt so complete and …. Just really happy. She tilted her head up and her lips met mine.

**THIRD PERSON (DIOLOUGE) **

A taxi pulled up to the Black house. No one noticed its arrival. The taxi came to a complete stop and two women stepped out. Both resembled each other in every way but also held there own traits. They were both average height and had the same copper toned skin that complemented their dark brown eyes. One had hair down to her waist pure black and sleek straight. The other had hair a bit more wavy shorter and cut into layers. As they took out there last bag the wavy haired one leaned into the car. She stepped back and straightened out. She held a child in her about 5 in her arms and another child about 6 stepped out a little groggy.

They paid the taxi and it departed, still no had noticed their arrival. Not even the two figures on the porch. They silently walked up the familiar walkway.

As they got closer each of they recognized the guy rather _man_ standing on the porch. Jacob. He was huge and had a strange shade of green in his eyes but that was him. How could neither of them not know who he was, he was their _brother_. They instantly noticed a flawless figure next to him. He rested his hands dangerously low on her back. Her back was to them so they couldn't see her face but already they knew she was beautiful and that he _loved_ her. They could see it in the way he held her close to him.

* * *

**I need help deciding one thing, I have one little twist left I don't know if I should use it or not, you tell me. It might be a little unexpected but I'm not sure if I should use it, it might be too big. If you have any suggestions for me or maybe a song that I could get a chapter out of, give it a shot I always read every review at take the suggestion as best as they can fit in.**

**Oh and I finished BD about a day ago and it was good I liked but I think I might have read too much fanfic because a lot of the plot lines I had already read regardless it was great. And Jacob's POV made me so happy, I love his sarcasm. That had to be the best part of the book for me, I have to share my fav title quote thingy (it's not a quote it's a title but still) **_What do I look like? The Wizard of OZ? You need a brain? You need a heart? Go ahead. Take mine. Take everything I have. _**I was LMFAO, if anything I love Jacob more, and yes I'm still loyal to my dear Edward.**

**Leave your LoVe.**

**-toodles.**


	24. Relative

**OK this dong is by Gavin DeGraw it just about the way people see each other (that's what it means to me) You could also take it like The sisters being his relatives though the song has a bit more meaning but whatev it makes sense either way.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Relative**

**LPOV**

It felt so nice to have his warmth surround me. All was serene until I got a whiff of a human, not that of Amy. Someone else was very close by, it was more than one human. But it was mixed in with the scent of another wolf someone I've never meant, 2 different scents but they were very faint. Jacob realized it at the same time and looked out onto the front lawn.

There stood two women. They looked alike in many ways. They had the same skin tone as Jacob and the same color hair. They glowered at me when I turned. One of them held a child and then another kid stood lazily next to the other one. My head was trying to figure why I smelled those scents and who they were.

"Rachel, Rebecca." Jacob stated. Of course it would make sense

They continued to glower in anger. Of course they knew what I was as soon as they saw my eyes and my skin. I pulled away from Jacob and we both stood straight.

"Who is _she_?" the wavy haired one demanded.

"Rachel cool it." He said.

"Yeah that's exactly what I'm going to do." Her voice was full of sarcasm. "While you're standing next to that bloodsucking _leech_" She knew exactly what I was. I struggled to keep my mouth shut. I wasn't used to letting someone insult me that way. I don't think I was born that way. I always had a big mouth though I had learned to handle myself.

I saw him scowl fiercely at her. "Keep your mouth shut Rachel."

"Or what? You're going to let her go on me, so she can kill me. I'll take her, just try me." She continued, the older boy was so sleepy he wouldn't remember her words in the morning and the girl was fully asleep in her arms.

"Can you keep that mouth of yours shut so I can explain or are you going to babble all night."

Rachel scowled but remained silent. But not for long. "You protect that leech, she's hardly worth the time." That did it for him he was about to storm of in her direction. I grabbed his arm.

"Jacob" I shook my head and spoke so softly only he would hear. "The child" I reminded him. "Besides it doesn't matter to me." The only damage was done to my ego.

He halted his struggle against my grip and stepped back. "Yeah, so what?"

She shook her head. "Why?"

"I love her." He simply said.

I heard a sigh. "Rachel hear him out and _shut_ up." Rebecca said speaking for the first time. He turned to Jacob with a warmer look. "We're listening."

"She's not the same as the others. She feeds of animals."

"What difference does it make? She is what she is." Rachel cut him off.

"I said she was different, okay. Besides neither of you are my mother so I don't have to respond to you." A strong wind came from the east and blew my hair to my face I lifted my left hand to comb it back but I quickly regretted that action. Both of them zeroed in on the ring.

"You're getting married to her." Rachel demanded though she already knew the answer.

"Like I said I don't respond to you, I make my own decisions. I don't care if you like them or not."

Rachel held her hostile glare but Rebecca seemed to accept it in a way. "You're right we're not mom, and we never will be." Her tone was sort of sad. "Just don't do things you'll regret. You know you could still imp –"

"What makes you think I haven't?"

"That's impossible she's not _alive_." Rachel sneered. I stood by again without a word. I could see that her words hurt him more than me. He winced even.

Another car pulled up. Someone dropped Billy off. He was overjoyed when he saw that his daughters had come home, he'd been sick the last couple of days. Jacob remained speechless and he took my hand in his as if to apologize for his sister's words.

He abruptly turned to go inside he tugged me along with him. He didn't stop in the living room he went into his bedroom where Jason lay.

"I'm sorry she's an idiot." He whispered.

"Don't be, they had reason enough to react that way."

"Lacey what she said was uncalled for if she wasn't my sister and a girl I probably stuck her."

"I'm a big girl Jacob I can take care of myself." I repeated the words he once told me when I went off on Irina. He smiled slightly. I looked over to the bed and Jason was happily awake and had been watching us since we came in. His arms outstretched to Jacob and he picked Jason up. We stayed there for awhile so he could calm down a little. "Jacob maybe I'm just crazy but did you smell that." I asked.

"What?"

"There was a faint aroma of a ….. werewolf." I said hesitant.

He sighed. "I thought it was just me too. I don't understand why my dad didn't say anything. He said Leah was the only girl in history, it doesn't make sense. And wouldn't I have heard them when I was in my form, I don't get it."

"I don't know." I admitted. "But the aroma was so light it was almost not there at all. Maybe they stopped phasing."

"Maybe but I still don't get why nobody told me. Though that would be unlikely it's very hard to quit."

"Maybe no one knew." I suggested. Though it _did_ seem weird to me that no one said anything to him.

"Jacob." Billy called from the kitchen, I'm guessing Embry hadn't finished talking to Amy so that's why they were in there.

"I'll wait here, maybe it's not the time to bring Jason out." I suggested.

"No Lace, come. They'll just have to get over themselves. Rachel mostly, I think Rebecca doesn't mind. She was always more mellow. Besides they have to explain to me what's going on."

"Okay." He carried Jason and I walked closely beside him. Rachel snapped her head up at our approach. They stared at Jason in disbelief.

"I've explained _everything_ except Jason." Billy had explained everything, throughout the time we spent in the room I overheard their conversation, he told them briefly about Bella and then me and then about Jacob's decision. Even how we formed alliances more than once with the Cullen's.

They both were raised like any other person here. They were raised to hate the Cullens and those who were in the 'running' for the pack were raised to hate our kind period. I didn't blame them. We're pretty repulsive.

"Is he yours?" Rebecca asked warmly, she was definitely the mellower of the two.

"Mom I'm sleepy." The boy beside her complained.

"Our bed's free. He can sleep there while we get your room ready." Jacob offered.

"Sure, come on." She urged her son.

"Let Lacey take him, we need to talk." Billy said, Rebecca hesitated but let him come with me. He didn't say a word he just crashed on the bed and fell asleep. Rachel wasn't as trustworthy she left her little girl on the small couch next to Embry and Amy as they continued to talk, I tried not to pry as I walked through the open living room, though it was unavoidable. She seemed to accept Embry with open arms as he did her. The act of imprinting never seized to amaze me. It was a beautiful thing to watch, it was like looking at two puzzle pieces come together.

I walked toward into the kitchen.

"We decided to keep him. She's a great person, give her a chance." I heard Jacob ask in my behalf, they now knew _everything_. I wondered how much more they hated me, I mean he became immortal for me. I'm guessing they hated me a LOT more.

"She seems like it, besides it seems like she cares for you a great deal." It was Rebecca who spoke now. "From what dad tells us you seem very happy with her, I'm sure you went through a lot little brother I'm glad you found love though I don't particularly like her …. Species."

"I don't like the idea of you being with her period, I can't believe Sam allows her on the reservation or the pack itself."

"They wouldn't kill her, besides they owe her."

"Meaning."

"No one in the pack is allowed to kill someone's imprint and they do owe her, it's a long story but it's true. Rachel just handle yourself, don't insult her. I'm not going to make like her, god knows no one can make you do anything."

"Whatever."

As I passed by the living room Embry got up with Amy."Jake I'm going to drop Amy off at home." Embry called out. "Later, Lace."

"Yeah, goodnight Amy. I'm sorry you didn't get to eat dinner."

"Its fine I'll take her out." Embry answered, Amy looked more than willing. I silently walked back into the kitchen where Collin and Paul were already eating and Rachel and Rebecca were still talking to Billy and Jacob. I joined Jacob at his side.

"Lacey I'm sorry for our reaction to you, my name is Rebecca." She said. Billy cleared his throat suggestively.

"I'm Rachel." Once she said that she stalked out into the living room where Billy followed.

"Look I'm sorry about her. She's a little more on the stubborn side. Takes after my dad just like Jake." Rebecca explained.

"It's okay."

"I only want my brother happy and if my dad accepts you he has his reasons, I wouldn't doubt him."

"Thank you."

"Rachel." Jacob called. She appeared in the kitchen. Collin Paul and Leah sensed the tension. Mostly Leah though.

"Let's go guys." They whined. She gave the 'do it now' look and they shot up. Jacob asked Leah to stay and gave her Jason. "Rachel, Rebecca outside." The eyed each other but followed him out the back door.

Once we were outside he began. "Does dad know?"

"What are you talking about?" Rachel replied.

"I'm not stupid Rachel you smell. Does he or does he not know?" he pressed.

Rebecca sighed. "No, that's why we left and never came back. No one knows."

"Why? How?"

"We took the legends very seriously and once we started to phase, we just never said anything to anyone. We didn't want anyone to know. We eventually figured out how to control it between the two of us."

"Why can't I hear you when I phase."

Rachel answered now. "We quit a long time ago. That's why the scent fades. We don't like it at all and since in Hawaii there are no vampires." She briefly scowled in my direction. "The need to phase was minimal and soon became unnecessary."

"The same for me once we got away from here it was easier to handle ourselves." Rebecca added.

"You should've said something."

"Really, Jacob. You should've said something yourself. We come home and find you with her of all people. With a child and engaged. That's a little shocking don't you think."

"It's not the same thing, you come home with children of your own possibly married yourselves."

"At least it's not to a leech."

"Look Rachel either you respect her or this isn't going to work. You're my sister but I love her, she deserves more than that. Just shut the hell up."

"I guess."

"How long has it been since you quit?" he asked.

"A few years. I quit before I had Kevin and he's almost 6." Rebecca replied.

"I haven't phased for 4 years." Rachel continued to scowl. But finally she spoke to me directly. "Look I don't like you and I don't think I ever will. You took away his life and you should feel very guilty. If you never came along he could've had someone else something who's actually worth it."

"Rachel." Her sister cautioned but it was too late.

"No I'm going to finish. You _ruined_ his life, he will never have all the things he had the opportunity of having. You're so selfish to have done what you did. I don't know how you live yourself when you just destroy the chance at normal for someone. You know that's what he's wanted all along, normal. Just like the us, like the pack. And you're just not it but yet you're here with him" The truth of her words cut me deeper than anything ever had. For a moment I was frozen in place, I didn't listen to anyone or anything I feel anything only the stabbing pain of the truth. She was more than right.

* * *

**I have a question I've been debating whether to write out a conversation between Embry and Amy, not the one where he tells her the legends just one like over dinner. Tell me what you think and I'm open to any other suggestions, I take them very seriously and try to include them all. Again ya'll can give me a song.**

**Ps. The next chapter is going to be called How you remind me, thanks Eq****uestrian Star**** she kinda inspired this plot line by giving me the song.**

**I LoVe to read the LoVe you leave me.**

**-toodles.**


	25. How You Remind Me

**Obviously this song is by NickleBack. I don't that ya'll are going to get how it fits in the way I did. But I'll try to explain it a little. These are the lyrics that remind me of this chapter. (fyi- I doesn't make sense until Jacob's POV starts.)**

_This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breakin'  
I've been wrong, I've been down  
To the bottom of every bottle  
Despite words in my head  
Scream "Are we having fun yet?"_

**Okay so to me it makes sense because when Rachel said that to her it kinda made her realize who she is. And she knows Jacob won't apologize or regret what he did. And she's mistaken because subconsciously she knew that her hear was going to be broken because there was a very low chance of it actually working out between them. So yeah.**

_It's not like you didn't know that  
I said I love you and I swear I still do  
It must have been so bad  
Cause living with me must have damn near killed you_

**She loves him but she's regretting what he did and the second part should make sense.**

**Okay well if you don't get how it applies sorry, that's how I see it, anyway enjoy!**

**Oooh, couple of things this story is garanteed to be over by August 24, because on the 25th I start school. And if you have a suggestion or song do share. And last i decided to use another unnexpected twist before this story ends, not the original one i asked about.**

**-toodles**

* * *

**How You Remind Me**

**EmbryPOV**

I opened the door for Amy and we entered the familiar Italian restaurant in Port Angeles. I still had the sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. I just saw Sarah's heart break before my eyes. Of course I couldn't tell her the truth I mean my mother doesn't even know. It's a secret we all have to live with even those who don't even know. I tried to explain to Sarah as delicate as possible but hurting her was inevitable. She said she was okay and that we could be friends though what I really wanted was for her to call me every name in the book, to hit me, to do anything. But that's not who she was.

"You okay?" Amy asked in a small voice.

"I'm fine." I mumbled and wrapped my arm around her. After I came back and saw her everything disappeared, even the guilt though not completely. I had spent time telling her about me she, did the same. I hadn't gotten around to telling her the legends, I couldn't really remember them that well it had been about 3 or 4 years since we'd last heard them all. I had talked to Sam earlier too, he was beyond upset and Nathan didn't seem too surprised. It was kinda weird to think of those two as my brothers but they were.

"How many?" the hostess asked.

"2 please."

"Come this way." She led us to the far left of the restaurant. "What would you like to drink?"

"Coke."

"Lemonade." Amy replied with a sweet smile that made my heart melt. This was so bizarre I'm mean I just met the girl and I already fell for her. I continued to stare into her hazel eyes without a word. Her brows perfectly arched, her brown hair framed her face. Her lips were perfect.

"What?" she asked suddenly self conscious.

"You're really pretty."

"Thanks." She put on her smile again. "You're not bad yourself. I wasn't the only one to notice either."

"Huh."

"The hostess was talking to you alone, not me."

Shocker. "Oh ….. I didn't notice."

"Well I did, I'm gonna have to keep my eye on you."

"I'm hoping so."

"Good, because you won't be getting rid of me that easily." She giggled. The waitress came over and took our order and left.

"So what else is going on with you? Why do they have Jason?" Clearly she was referring to Jake and Lace.

"It's a long story but Jake was in the hospital for a while and the doc who was with him introduced Jason to Lace. She fell in love with him and then we found out it was Allison's and he was Quileute so we figured it was one us 3." I wasn't quite sure how to tell her about the werewolf thing. "But neither of us was ready and we wanted what was best for him so we let them adopt him."

**AmyPOV**

"That's really nice, he deserves a family." I said, poor baby he never had a family with Allison.

"So you don't remember anything from the legends you heard." He asked abruptly. There was something so surreal about this situation. When I first laid eyes on him I saw anger. He intimidated me in every way. But when he came back he treated me in a different way, he apologized to me. I told him about me and he did the told me about him. Though in the back of my mind I think everyone in that house was hiding something even when the two girls came in, the twins. They were being very cautious about hiding something from me, it became very difficult, even for Embry. He was constantly taking back words which made me even more interested on those legends everyone seemed so reluctant to share.

"Very little. I remember the name Taha Aki's and lot's of mentions of spirits. That's it." I explained as I tried to remember.

"Mmm." He became thoughtful.

"You know them right?" I instigated.

"Yeah but I can't remember them exactly…… I talked to Sam earlier." He tried to avoid the question and it worked.

"Who's Sam?"

"He's …." He again became hesitant. "My brother."

"You have a brother?" Maybe he missed that when he was telling me about himself.

"I have two."

"….. I've always wanted to ask something…. are you Makah?" I was having a huge information overload. First were the legends then the secret everyone seemed to be hiding, and last was his last name.

"My mother is I was born here though."

"What's her name?" I asked realization spread across his face.

"Louise Call."

I knew it. "What a coincidence. I remember her she used to live with us when Joshua did." He tensed at the mention of him. Then realization hit me. "Wait is he ……. Is he your dad?"

He nodded reluctantly. "You kinda helped us figure that out."

"Really?" I asked trying to figure out what exactly I had done.

"It was either him or someone else but he was there in 89 and in the same house as my mother. I was born in 1990."

"Glad to help." My suspicions were true that bastard had cheated on my mother. "So who's your other brother?"

"Nathan."

The waitress came back with our food. "Hope you enjoy."

**JPOV**

Lace became motionless beside me. I'm going to freaking kill Rachel. "What the hell was that Rachel? I told you to watch yourself."

"The truth. I'll apologize if she denies it."

"Rachel shut up. Go inside. I think you've served your purpose." Rebecca cut in before I could go off on her. She was just like me, she rolled her eyes and returned inside. Rebecca on the other hand was just like mom, mellow and understanding. "Jacob, you have to understand her."

"What's there to understand? She's the one who doesn't get it." Lacey remained unmoved beside me, she stared at the ground beneath us. "Rebecca can you give me a minute" I mumbled as civilized as possible after all it wasn't her fault. She turned to go inside.

"Jake don't tell dad okay." She was about to close the back door.

"Yeah whatever." She finally returned inside leaving me alone with her. I went around to face her. She didn't look up.

"Lace you know that's not true." I cupped her face but she refused to look me in the eye.

"How's it not? She's right all these years I've been ignoring who really am, what I really am. I let myself get in over my head. I was stupid to believe this was going to work. I can't believe I let you go through with what you did, it was so …. wrong."

"You're going to let her get you."

"It's the truth, I can't deny it."

"So what are trying to say?"

"I made a mistake."

"Oh really." I said in disbelief. I entwined my hand in her hair and pulled her to me. I kissed her like I never kissed anyone in my life. She struggled to push me away. I put my hand on her back and pressed her closer to me. I finally pulled away to breathe. "Was that the mistake?"

"Of course not. You know I would have lied about loving you. My mistake was letting you be with me."

"In any case that was me. And it wasn't a mistake I made my choice. …… You know I finally get Bella."

"What?"

"The way she's so committed to him. She gave up everything for him and I'm prepared to do that and whatever it takes to be with you." I looked back at the many conversations we had about him. I used to tell her I never understood her and now I do.

"I don't want you to give up anything. You already gave up so much I'm hardly worth any of it."

"Lace listen to me you're more than worth it. I don't give a shit what Rachel thinks. That's her, I told you I made my decision and it was to stay with you no matter what. Because I know that's what you want I don't care how many times you try to push me away I won't give up." Her face was full of confusion. But I refuse to let her go. I let Bella go and that's because she belonged with someone else. But Lacey doesn't she belongs with me like I belong with her. And after this is over Rachel will hear me.

"I'm so sorry."

"For what?" For a moment we were both silent, arguing could be heard from inside the house. It was Rachel and Rebecca.

"For everything, for killing your hopes at a life you always wanted."

"If it makes you feel better you're forgiven, but there's not much to forgive." The door banged open and Rebecca pulled Rachel out.

"Now Rachel." Rebecca hissed.

"I don't see the use."

"You talk about her being selfish what about you if you ruin this for him you're the one who won't ever be able to forgive yourself. Do it now for your own good or he's never going to forgive you." She hissed in her ear. Rebecca knew me all too well I wasn't going to forgive her, not anytime soon.

She walked over to us. I scowled at her the same way she did to Lace. "Don't make her do anything she doesn't want to." I spoke to Rebecca only.

Rachel sighed. "No ….. I'm sorry …. I just."

"The damage is done."

"Jacob I'm trying to apologize."

"If it's cynical then what's the point."

"I'm trying."

"Yeah I guess." I turned my back to her and faced Lace. "Come on let's go. It's late and I think Jason's hungry." I pulled her to my side and walked right past Rachel without a second look.

Leah was waiting with Jason. "Thanks." I took him from her.

"No problem. I'll see you tomorrow at the graduation." I nodded and she left. He was drowsy in my arms.

"Let me go get the bottle." Lace mumbled and was back within minutes with a warm bottle. She gave it to me and sat beside me.

My sisters came back in. "I'll bring Kevin to the couch so you can go to bed."

"No take it, he's already asleep I'll stay here."

Lace agreed. "Yeah let me go get my phone." Lace got up and returned with her phone.

"Rachel can take Claire's room she texted that she won't be back until later tonight." Lace announced.

"Who's Claire?"

"Quil's girlfriend."

"Really, how nice. We'll talk tomorrow okay." Rebecca went to our room and Rachel said nothing as she picked up her child, whose name I didn't know and left.

The house became silent after a few minutes.

* * *

**Alright yeah I know sucky cut off point. Review PLEASE, it's greatly appreciated. I have 8 pages already written, because I've been so bored. I'll post what I have later depending on the feedback, luv ya :)**


	26. Beautiful Soul

**By **Jesse McCarteney **I think the song is sweet.**

**Anyway this chapter is kinda long, I don't know that you'll find it intresting. I hope you do! It's some have to happens.**

**-toodles**

* * *

**Beautiful Soul**

**LPOV**

Jacob fell asleep with his head on my lap. I toyed with his hair as I watched him sleep. Jason was snuggled warm in-between him and the couch. They looked so cute sleeping. Claire eventually came home and took the small couch but not before a brief explanation.

I spent all night getting my thoughts together replaying the events of the previous night. I had decided that I was a selfish person, selfish enough that I could never bring myself to leave him. The guilt of leaving him and Jason would overcome me.

Morning came all too soon. Billy was first to wake not long after Kevin and Rebecca woke up. Rachel came out with her baby and Claire eventually went to her room to finish sleeping. Jacob and Jason continued sleeping. I gently slid out to shower and get dressed. I put on fresh clothes and Jason woke. I took him to bathe him and then change him. Jacob remained asleep despite the noise in the kitchen.

I walked into the kitchen to get a bottle ready.

Rebecca looked up from the stove apologetically. "I'm so sorry for last night."

"It's fine." I tried to explain.

"It wasn't on purpose but I heard you two last night." She confessed.

"Oh."

"Don't leave him." She almost pleaded. "Not because of her."

I smiled. "I'm selfish enough to stay with him."

"God Rebecca you're not going to let this go are you." Rachel snapped. "You want to make me feel guilty don't you? I hope you're happy because it's working."

"Good." She simply replied to her sisters accusations. She actually _looked_ glad.

"Fine. I'm sorry maybe I did go too far in what I said but it doesn't make it a lie I might've I …." She struggled to find the words. "I was harsh in the way I put it. I know Jake won't forgive me anytime soon but for the record I honestly regret being that harsh."

"Some apology." Rebecca muttered.

"It's fine really."

"Momma who's that." The little girl said from the table.

"She's ….. your aunt Lace." That was quite touching it must've cost her a lot to say that. "Lace this is, Chloe."

"Hi sweetie." She grinned up at me.

"Where uncle Jacob, momma. You said we came to see him." She asked.

"He's sleeping honey."

A loud yawn came from the living room. "Not anymore." He was still sleepy when he came over to me. "Hey kid." He greeted Jason, he became ecstatic as always when he got Jacob's attention. "Morning."

"Are you uncle Jacob?" Chloe asked eager to know.

"Yes I am and who are you." He squatted down to her level.

She blushed. "I'm Chloe."

"You're a pretty girl."

She giggled. "This is Kevin." Rebecca said gesturing over to the boy eating pancakes.

"Hey what's up." He patted him on the head. It was such a large change from when he talked to Chloe. I love the way he connected with each of them.

He had breakfast talked briefly with his father and Rebecca. He refused to talk to Rachel. The kids went into the living room and watched the Saturday morning cartoons. I felt so awkward, I wasn't even a part of them so there was no reason for me to be in the same room. But when I tired to leave Jacob wouldn't let me he pulled me into the seat next to him.

The next few hours they spent catching up then Claire finally woke up.

"Um ….. Hi." She greeted them feeling as awkward as I felt.

"Rachel Rebecca this is Claire, she's Quil's girlfriend." Billy introduced her.

"I don't mean to be rude in any way but why are you living here?" Rebecca said in pure curiosity.

"Uh…" Claire became unsure of what to say.

"Go ahead they know." Billy assured her.

"Well when I was four my parents died in a car accident and they gave me to Emily and Sam."

"He's the Alpha." Billy put in.

"But I was diagnosed with a problem with my lungs. They weren't fully developed and I was ….. going to die. I believe at the time Jacob met Lacey. And Quil asked Lacey to save me."

"Save you, how?" they questioned.

"She has a talent. She ages people. And they thought if she aged me she would also aged my organs so that I could live. And she did she aged me to 15 years old. Then when Sam's brother moved in and Jacob moved out of here I decided to come here and keep Billy company."

"Wow, Lacey that was something."

"Not really." I admitted. We spent more time talking I was more involved now. Rebecca seemed to actually like me.

"Can you help me Lace, I have to leave in 2 hours it's already 4:30."

"Sure. Can you give him a bottle." I asked as I handed Jason over to him.

"Mhmm." He took my face and pulled close to his before I left. I smiled against his lips.

Billy cleared his throat. I got up and went into Claire's room.

"Hey, so what are you going to wear?" I asked. She pulled out a lavender dress, it was simple and tasteful. "I like it."

"They don't like you right?" She stated the obvious.

"….Not really, at least not Rachel."

"I'm sorry." She said apologetically.

"Me too. But come on the dress and I'll do your hair." She smiled and went into the bathroom and put it on. "What do want to do with your hair?"

"I don't know."

"I'll straighten it."

"Okay though I doubt it's going to be as straight as yours."

"If it'll make you feel better I'll curl it so yours looks straighter." We laughed. It took me an hour but it finally got straight. I helped her with her make-up. "Alright you're done."

"Thank you."

"No problem, I'm going to go change…….. Who's taking you?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Quil."

"Of course." I walked out to join the good old family again. "Jacob, come on get dressed you have like 30 minutes."

He groaned. "What's the difference can't I go like this? I mean you can go like that you look fine."

"Come on. It won't kill you to wear a full wardrobe once in a while." I giggled.

He smiled and followed me into the room. I went into the closet and got him a button up shirt and dress pants that he only wore once like a year ago. I threw them at him and he easily caught them.

"You're actually serious."

"I never make you do anything. Come on."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine but you owe me."

"What! I owe you for making for making you wear clothes, that's not right." I whined. He chuckled and took a shower.

While everyone got ready I picked out my clothes did my make up and dressed Jason.

"Mmmooommmmm." He said as I dressed him.

"Aw baby." I picked him up and kissed him on the cheek. "Mommy loves you."

"Does mommy love me?" Jacob said as he entered the room. He wore that boyish smile that I loved to see.

I laughed lightly. "Maybe." Then I looked at him. "See it wasn't that hard to wear it."

O

X

O

X

O

We met up in Port Angeles for the graduation. It was an outdoors place. The rest of the guys were forced to wear a full wardrobe by the rest of the girls. Each of them wore a button up shirt and dress pants. Sam with Emily. Jared and Kim. Quil was with Claire somewhere in the front. Embry brought Amy. Leah brought Josh. Nathan was with Chase Paul Collin and Brady. Seth was talking to Edward and Bella as they came up to join us.

"Bella." Jacob went over to hug her.

I went over to greet Elizabeth and Edward. "She doesn't like you." He muttered sympathetically only low enough for me to hear

Of course he would know better than anyone. _'yep you're right.'_ I thought.

"Hi lizzy."

"Hi, who are they?" she asked pointing to Kevin and Chloe.

"That is Chloe and Kevin." Before I could finish telling her she ran off in Chloe's direction.

"Hi." She jumped in the middle of everyone.

Rebecca bent down. "Hi there. Who are you?"

"I'm Elizabeth."

"Where's your mommy and daddy Elizabeth."

"Right there." She pointed over to Bella and Edward.

Bella walked over. "Elizabeth, don't be rude."

"Bella this is Rebecca and Rachel they're my sisters." Jacob introduced them.

"You're Bella." Rebecca stated.

"Um…..yeah."

"I've heard a lot about you."

"Oh?" she started to get nervous, I'm sure they didn't think she was god's gift to the earth because from what Billy told them but I'm sure they liked her a lot more than me.

After another awkward conversation everyone took their seats. Then after a couple of long speeches the name for the small class of 20#? began to be called.

I swear more that one fourth of the people were here for Claire alone.

After it was over Jacob and I got together with Edward and Bella.

"Oh Lace I forgot to tell you we're done." Bella announced

"Done with what?"

"The wedding you just have to pick out the dress and Jacob the tux. That's it."

"Wow, Alice works real fast." I said bewildered I had totally forgotten the last details.

"Yeah it's what she does." My phone vibrated in my pocket.

"Hello?" I answered.

"It's Sam." He said on the other line.

"Oh hey, what's up?"

"Just called to tell you two that the elders decided to have a bon fire tonight."

Hmm I wonder what that was. He seemed to enjoy the idea. "Oh sure, I'll tell him."

"Thanks see you tonight."

I tapped Jacob on the shoulder. "Sam said something about a bon fire."

"It was bound to happen."

"What is it?"

"Well we just go to the beach and tell the old legends. I'm guessing it's for Nathan, Claire, Josh and Amy they've never heard them and you. Bella went to the last one we had."

"I remember it was nice, I liked it." She joined. It did sound nice I only knew so many things about the legends.

"Can I come?" Elizabeth asked from Edward's arms.

"Sure." Jacob answered. "If your mom and dad let you."

"I wanna go, pweese." She begged. Bella and Edward exchanged a look.

"I'll take her back once it's over." I offered.

Edward didn't look too convinced but he agreed. "Okay."

"Yay!" she cheered. He put her down and she walked over to me.

"I'll bring her back." I promised Edward though I knew that's not what bothered him about the situation. He saw the confrontation I had with Rachel, he was afraid they'd do the same to Elizabeth. _'It won't happen. Besides she said it because she hates me, they have nothing against her. You know they wouldn't do that to her, neither Jacob nor I would let them.' _I gave him a knowing look and he nodded, still unsure.

"Tell Alice thank you. I'll be by tomorrow at noon." I told Bella.

"Okay." She turned to Elizabeth. "Have fun and be careful." She told her.

* * *

**I didn't know where to cut it off, sorry. The next chapter will take place on the beach EVERYONE will be there, as in all the couples in La Push.**

**Take this as a **filler** chapter the next one will be everyone meeting Josh and Amy. The story telling and something special.**

**The next one will be up soon, it won't be as long.**

**-toodles.**


	27. Todo Cambio

**Short one I had to end right there. Next one should be up in a few minutes.**

**Regarding the title sorry to go all Spanish on you but translated it doesn't sound as good, it's a sweet sweet song I love. Yep it's pretty much a love song. I couldn't find a better title. If you wish to know the info it's by **Camila** and translated it means '**_**Everything Changed**_**' **

**-toodles**

* * *

**Todo Cambio **

**LPOV**

We arrived at first beach. There waited everyone around the bon fire. All the guys had unbuttoned their shirts.

Near the front waited Billy and Quil Sr. with Sue beside them Sam sat on the ground with his arms around Emily. On the other side sat the twins with their children. Beside them sat Collin Seth Brady and Paul. Next was Nathan with Chase. Beside them sat Quil and Claire. Next were Jared and Kim. We sat next to Sam and Emily. I had Elizabeth's hand and Jacob carried Jason.

"Hi Elizabeth." Emily greeted Emily when we approached them.

"Hi aunt Emily." She walked over and gave her a peck on the cheek. Sam seemed really happy about something in particular. Really, _really_ happy.

"Hey guys." Leah walked up tugging Josh's hand behind her. "Sam, Jake this is Josh." Sam got up and dusted the sand off him. Jacob handed me the baby and got up.

Josh looked utterly intimidated by Sam and Jacob. "H …hey." He struggled to say. He was probably the only guy who knew other that the pack themselves. Everyone who had told their secret had told girls, I'm sure they were never that intimidated.

I got up at the same time as Emily. And we joined them. They wore not so nice looks on their faces. I could hear Josh's breathing pick up.

I reached up to pick something out of Jacob's hair. "You're scaring him." I whispered into his ear. He chuckled. Josh must've thought he was MPD.

"So you're Josh, nice to meet you." Jacob said thought Sam wasn't as easily persuaded. He said his hello and left to sit down.

"I told him you guys. He knows the basics." Leah announced.

"So he knows we can fly." Jacob said very seriously.

Josh stared wide-eyed. "He's kidding." I assured him, he looked terrified of them.

"Wait are you a …. a …" this time it was a more of a curious tone.

I guess Leah told him how to identify us or he figured because I was the palest of the group. "He won't tell." Leah assured me.

"I'm what you think I am." I confirmed

"Now you know if you tell she can hunt you down, watch yourself." Jacob said mockingly.

His face turned back to fear. "Jacob!" Leah and I yelled at the same time. This time Sam laughed with Jacob. With that Leah and I couldn't help but smile.

"He's kidding, I'm serious. I wouldn't do that." He didn't look all that convinced.

"Come on Josh, before they make you runway." She tugged him over to sit down.

Embry and Amy were the last to join us. He introduced her to everyone. Embry had told her the basics also though it didn't come as much as a shock to her she was pretty okay with the idea. She said when Embry began to tell her she had an epiphany. She started to remember some of the stories.

**JPOV**

I had had my fun teasing Josh the look on his face was priceless. He was truly scared of us, more of Lacey than anyone of us. Thanks to me. Elizabeth started to play with Chase, they became good friends fast, Chloe joined them soon after.

We talked for a while but then Lacey started to hit my arm.

"What's wrong with you." I asked.

"Look." She said pointing at the fire. It was high and swirling. And then she gestured over to Elizabeth who was laughing and playing with Chloe and Chase.

"I don't get it." I confessed.

"I think she's doing it."

"Doing what?"

"Moving the flames."

"Why do you think it's her?"

"I've been watching her every time she gets really exited the flames sky rocket. Look watch." She turned to Nathan. "Hey Nathan call Chase over here."

"Why?" he asked just as confused as me.

"I wanna show you something, please."

"Okay …… Hey Chase come here real quick." He looked up from the sand he was playing with and walked over to us.

"Now look." Lace pointed at the flames, they died down. Odd, though not impossible.

"Hi daddy." Chase walked over to us. "What."

"Nothing you can go back and play." Nathan told him. Chase had a blank stare and walked away. They started to play again and the flames started to swirl again.

"You think that's her gift to move flames, that's a little weird." I commented.

**LPOV**

"I don't think it's that specifically, maybe something along those lines."

"Maybe." A strong cool wind blew past us. I felt Jason shiver slightly.

"He's cold." I explained and handed him to him. He put his arms around him and he snuggled in between them. "I'll bring him a blanket."

"Alright. Keys are in my left pocket." He lifted Jason so I could reach over into his pocket. I had to hunt through random stuff in his pockets before I actually found them.

"You need a wallet." I commented when I took out the keys and a 20 was caught in between them.

"Nah, you searching through my pockets is funner."

"That's not even a word." I said laughing.

"It should be."

I stood up and dusted myself off. "Keep an eye on Lizzy, Edward would kill us if she got lost or something."

"So would Bella." I went over to the parking lot. I started to get a strange feeling. Like someone was watching me, following me. I looked around but nothing was there, I couldn't smell anything. Not a human not a wolf not a vampire, the air was pure. But I could feel someone's presence. Am I insane. I stopped breathing and tried to concentrate on something else though someone's presence still lingered.

I really freaked when I heard someone's foot steps behind me. They got closer and closer.

* * *

**Author's Note is in the next chapter.**


	28. 5 Minutes 2 Midnight

**It's by Boys Like Girls. It's very literal, nothing to do with the song, I just like it and it applies to the end of the chapter.**

* * *

**5 Minutes 2 Midnight**

**LPOV**

I quickly turned I was honestly scared. I had never been this blind. Before I could smell see but I didn't have time to react.

"Yo Lace it's me." Seth said trying to calm me down. "Are you okay?"

"What's wrong with you! ……….. never mind yeah yeah, I fine you just startled me."

"I didn't think it was possible, didn't you smell me. Hear me?"

"I wasn't actually breathing and I guess …… never mind I'm insane." I said trying to convince myself of that.

"I'll say." I took out the blue blanket from the backseat and walked behind Seth. I could swear it was something else, someone else. I could sense the presence though the air was pure.

I took my seat next to Jacob and gave him the blanket. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing I just thought I heard something."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah it was probably the fire or something." I didn't even believe that. I turned to the flame it was calm and tamed.

Everyone had settled around the fire. Chase returned to Nathan as did Chloe to Rachel and Kevin to Rebecca. Elizabeth went to Emily, she seemed to enjoy playing with her and so did Sam, a lot more than I remembered. Jason was surrounded the blue blanket and Jacob. He put his free arm around me.

"Sam, you can start." Billy said in a low voice.

"Are you sure?" he said uneasily.

Billy and old Quil nodded. "I'm sure you them as well as we do." Billy assured him.

"Sure but there was something Emily and I wanted to share before we started." Low murmurs arose. "Emily?"

"Go ahead, tell them." Everyone including myself were very intrigued and the suspense was excruciating.

A smile appeared on Sam's face. "Emily and I are …. Going to have a baby." His grin grew wider.

Claps took place and everyone congratulated them. "About time, you were getting old." Nathan teased.

"Hell yeah Nathan and Jake beat you to it." Paul snickered and then laughed.

"I'm so happy for you Emily." I congratulated her.

"Thank you." She replied Sue came over and pulled her into a hug. Her cheeks were a cherry red.

"Congratulations man." Sam and Jake shared a 'manly hug'.

"You're going to have a baby?" Elizabeth asked Emily.

"Yeah." Emily answered smiling.

"I can hear the baby." She announced. Everyone became silent.

"What?"

"I hear _dum dum dum_. Right there." She patted Emily's stomach. "In her tummy."

"Lizzy are you sure?" She nodded. She crossed her arms and her full lower lip pouted. The fire behind her began to swirl in an unruly way. Interesting. I was beginning to think it's the wind she control because as the fire swirls the wind picks up though no one noticed they were too caught up in what she said.

"Maybe vampires have better hearing. Can you hear it?" Jacob asked.

"Not from here, I only hear her heart beat." Lizzy came over and took my hand. She walked me over to Emily. She pulled me down.

"Listen, right there." I squatted down next to her and I listened. _'dum dum dum'_ it was very faint but unmistakably a steady heart beat. "Did you hear it? It's the baby."

"Yeah, I do hear it."

"Are you being serious?" Sam asked bewildered.

"Why would I be kidding about something like that. It's really faint but steady. I didn't hear it through Emily's heart beat before but its there." I assured him. He hugged her tightly.

"Did you actually hear it?" Jacob whispered to me.

"Barely, but I did. It's kinda weird how she heard it before me. It's probably because she was closer."

"Looks like she's beginning to use her vamp side."

"Maybe. I wonder if Edward and Bella noticed." After a little more talk everyone sat back down and Sam began to tell the legends there was no need to call everyone to order they listened to Sam's voice intently.

"The Quileute's have been small people from the beginning. And we are small people still, but we have never disappeared. This is because there has always been magic in our blood. It wasn't always the magic of shape-shifting – that came later. First we were spirit warriors ……… (_Pg. 244, CH: 11, B: Eclipse._)

The words were pronounced so beautifully like he'd been doing it for ever. I listened to the story of Utlapa and Taha Aki. The story of how the first half man half wolf was created. The story was so magically put together. I leaned on Jacob's side and he wrapped his arm around me tightly while I held Jason in my arms. He was wide awake listening. Elizabeth was sitting with Emily and every other child sat with their mother or father as they paid close attention.

Sam continued. "This is how the magic came to us, but it is not the end of the story." (_Pg. 252, CH: 11, B: Eclipse._)

"That was the story of the spirit warriors," Jacob began to tell another tale. His voice drawled us in just as much as Sam's did. "This is the story of the third wife's sacrifice."

He continued with the story. It was so interesting to me, all was good until I heard him speak of our kind. "They came across something they'd never encountered before – a strange, sweet scent in the forest that burned their noses to the point of pain." I instantly tensed. He rubbed my arm as if too calm me. The story led to the death of Taha Aki's children. I felt a strange guilt, because I might not have been the one but it was my kind. "They called it the Cold One, the Blood Drinker, and lived in fear that it was not alone." (_Pg. 254-255, CH: 11, B: Eclipse._)

By this point not even the air moved. "Instinctively, she turned to the dying woman, for one second entirely consumed by thirst." We are such repulsive creatures this was just more proof of that. The story even included the treaty among them and the Cullens though they weren't mentioned by name I knew it was them he spoke of.

"And so the son's of our tribe again carry the burden and share the sacrifice their fathers endured before them." His voice faded out. Everyone was silent taking it all in.

"You're up Quil?" Embry said breaking the silence.

Whatever Embry meant Quil got instantly. "Burden?! I think it's cool." The guys even Leah busted out laughing, the rest of us were left clueless. Inside joke I guess.

"Well we're going to head home." Sam announced. He handed Elizabeth to Jacob, she was now fully asleep.

"We are too, I need to drop Amy off at her house." Embry said getting up and pulling Amy to her feet.

Leah and Josh got to their feet. "Josh has an early morning shift at the hospital."

Jared and Kim also excused themselves.

"Hey Billy is it okay if I bring Claire to my house we have an extra room." Quil asked. The guys who had not yet left looked at them suggestively. Claire turned a rosy pink.

"It's her choice." Billy replied calmly.

Jacob and I got to our feet. "Hey Paul can you drop my dad and my sisters off, we're going to take Elizabeth home."

"Sure no problem." We excused ourselves and went to the truck. I put Jason in the car seat and Jacob carried Elizabeth. She would've fallen off the seat because she was still asleep.

"How'd you like the good old Quileute legends?"

"I actually liked them a lot." We drove into the road that led us through forks and to the Cullen house. As I pressed the brake a small white box fell to the floor below me. Before I accelerated again I bent over to pick it up.

It had _To: Lacey_ written on the top. Jacob took it from me. "What's this?"

"I don't know it just fell, right now." He opened the box and pulled out a white piece of paper.

"I'll never forget you, hope you still remember me." He read the note aloud. "What the hell is this?"

"I told you I didn't know. I didn't bring it."

"Me either." He reached in the box and pulled out a silver locket with an _L_ on it surrounded by small engraved shapes.

"Open it, what's inside."

"Nothing."

"There's nothing else in the box?"

"Only this old graduation program. Class of 1948."

"What school?" this was getting really weird

"Sunset high." This is not happening, it can't be, why?! "Lace what's wrong?" He started to get anxious my face was horror-stricken.

"That's my old high school, and that's the year I was supposed to graduate."

* * *

**Did that get your attention? I hope so! A few things. I know the heart beat thing seemed random but I thought it was cute I actually got the idea from a Q&A with Stephenie. Something about why didn't Edward hear Nessie's heartbeat. Anyway I'm random and I got a random idea. Oh and I gave Sam a baby because well he's the Alpha wouldn't it make sense he have a baby. Maybe it's just me. But come on they need kids to carry on the tradition.**

**Ps. If you think I'm leaving unanswered questions tell me or remind me so I can get them answered before I finish the story.**

**PPS. Some one asked for the pic of Amy and it's in my profile! Oh and I found a cute picture that illustrates the beginning of Chapter 25 (Beautiful Soul). I have a locket picture too. The wedding dress will be up when it's mentioned in a chapter.**

**PPPS. Last twist, I promise**

**LoVe ya**

**-toodles**


	29. All Over You

**By The Spill Canvas. I love this song. **

* * *

**All Over You**

**JPOV**

I could see the horror in her eyes, she was freaking out. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, but I don't like the sound of it. I'm worried. Because back at the beach when I told you I thought I heard something it was true I felt someone's presence but I couldn't smell them. I could feel I wasn't alone."

"Who do you think it is?" I asked.

"I don't know. They should all be dead by now." We pulled up to the familiar white house. I stepped out with Elizabeth and Lacey took Jason out.

"We'll figure it out, I promise." Naturally the door was already open when we came up. Edward came up and took Elizabeth. He took her upstairs and returned.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know." She whispered. She was probably showing Edward everything.

"That's odd."

"It's more than odd. They're supposed to be _dead_. Not haunting me."

"Let me see the paper." Lace went out and came back in seconds. He looked at the paper. "Look, it says your name."

"Where?"

"At the end it says 'in memory of: Lacey Stevens, Ryan Washington and Rafe McCarthy."

"Rafe." She said thoughtful.

"Who's Rafe?" I asked.

"He was a guy in high school. He disappeared at the beginning of senior year."

"Just a guy, nothing more?" I asked.

"Just a guy." She looked out to the glass wall.

I couldn't help but be jealous, what she said got the best of me. There seemed to be something she didn't want to tell me about him "Hmm."

I could tell she saw the look on my face, she quickly changed the subject. "Edward did you know that Lizzy is starting to develop her abilities."

"No …… That was today right." He said referring to her memory.

"Yeah it was odd, she heard the heartbeat before I did. And then the wind thing."

"It was bound to happen. According to Carlisle she will stop aging in a few years when she's about the age of 22. He did this extensive research. He did mention my 'genes' would start kicking in soon enough." He explained. "But I wonder if she's gifted."

"It wouldn't come as a surprise, both of you are gifted."

My mind took a path of its own. I still wondered about Rafe. Was it really him who'd left that box before? I couldn't let it go, I needed to know. What got me was the note, it wasn't threatening at all, it was …. loving. I would've preferred threatening.

O

X

The next morning I was awakened by Lacey. She jumped beside me. She got out of bed. I looked out the window, it wasn't even morning.

"What happened?"

"Someone was here."

"Who is it?"

She shrugged. "I don't know."

"Who stops by at 3am?" I yawned.

"I don't know." she answered again, like she wasn't quite there.

"Well …. Let me go see who it is."

"They left." She said as I grabbed my shirt.

"Lacey baby what's going on, do you know who it was?"

"No I don't know."

"You didn't catch their scent?"

"There was not scent just a knock, I know someone was there but they knocked and left."

Something was definitely not right. I put my shirt on and went out through the living room and to the front door. I opened it up and I saw a lavender envelope taped to the door. I took it and went back to the room where she waited for me.

Again the envelope read _to my Lacey. _I gave it to her. "You've got mail." I muttered. This was starting to get to me, not that it wasn't already. She pulled out a card. "What's it say?"

"Clearing south of Forks at dawn. Meet you there." She read.

"You're not going."

"I need to know."

"I'm coming with you."

"Okay."

O

X

We ran to the familiar clearing. I told Rebecca to take care of Jason.

The sky was starting to redden. And the sun was starting to rise.

We stood dead center of the clearing. She clung on to me. My chin above her head. I could tell she was scared.

I heard someone clear their throat. I instantly put her behind me and turned to where I heard the sound. It was definitely odd that I couldn't smell anything at all.

Before us was a man about the same age as me. Clearly a vampire. His eyes were a fiery red and he was pale skinned.

He smiled in my direction. Obviously it was directed to Lace. I felt a growl erupt from my chest. His sick smile widened.

"Believe me I mean no harm." He assured us.

"That's hard to believe." I replied. He came closer, he veered over to Lacey. I put myself in his path.

"Lacey sweetie, don't act like you don't know me." He spoke genuinely not mockingly like I would've expected. I didn't like the way he looked at her, the way he spoke to her.

"Rafe." She whispered behind me.

"I knew I wasn't that easily forgotten."

She breathing started to climb. She sounded like she was hyperventilating. Though I'm sure she didn't need the oxygen.

I turned to her. I took her in my arms and she started to sob. "No no no. Why?" she kept mumbling.

"Hey it's okay calm down." I looked over at him he seemed to have wanted to come over and comforted her himself.

After a short while she pulled away. "Why are you here?"

"I never forgot you. I looked for you."

"What?"

"Who do you think threatened that punk Ryan? I did. I looked for you but you disappeared."

"What happened to you, I mean why are you ….. that?"

He shrugged. "Things happen. I went to Chicago and came across some nomads, 3 of them. The leader stopped the other 2 from killing me because he thought I held a gift."

"Do you?"

"I guess. I kind of have the ability to mask myself. Like invisibility but not the way you'd think. I can hide my scent and blend in. It's not really all interesting it was convenient when I searched for you.….. What happened to you?"

"Ryan. He happened. But you changed him right. He said it was someone who looked for me."

"Ryan, that bastard's still alive?"

"Not anymore." She replied.

"I didn't change him the leader of that 'coven' did. I told him to act like he was the one who searched for him. I have to say he took it a little farther than I expected, I never asked him to kill Ryan's family. I guess he earned him place in hell."

"Rafe what do you want?"

"You of course." I couldn't help but growl.

**LPOV**

"Guard dog?" he asked with a hint of humor

"Shut up!"

"What is he then?"

"My boyfriend, my fiancé."

"You're serious."

"Why would I be kidding?"

"Can we talk alone?" he asked approaching me again. "Please."

Jacob held on to my waist, he wasn't letting go anytime soon. "I'll be okay I swear." I assured him. He hesitated but let go.

I walked over to Rafe. He walked over to the far side of the clearing. "Who is he?" he demanded.

"I already told you."

"You traded me for him?"

I scoffed. "Hardly. You disappeared. It's been over 50 years. I didn't even know you were alive."

"Regardless I never stopped loving you, even after all that time. I never forgot you." His hand reached up to stroke my cheek.

"Stop."

He let his hand drop. "You're going to marry him. You can't be serious he's our born enemy."

"He may be you enemy, but not mine. Stay away from him."

"Or what, you're going to kill me." He taunted.

I wasn't exactly sure if I would, I remember us being real close in high school, he became my boyfriends. He knew everything about me. He helped me through my issues with everything. I don't think I could bring myself to ….kill him. But I can't take my chances. "How do you think Ryan died." He raised his brow.

"So you've killed for him, sweet. But really all jokes, all threats aside what's left of us?"

Us. It took me back to 1946 when we first met. I remembered how attracted I was to him. But that took me back 4 years from today when I first laid eyes on Jacob. The first time his lips touched mine. The first time I felt his warmth. Those memories were engraved in my memory. They were so livid compared to the memories of Rafe. Maybe it was because with Rafe they were human memories or maybe it's because he's not the one.

"Lace." He pressed.

"I don't know what's left of us. Is there anything left after all this time. Can there be?"

He face look torn. "Answer me this. And when you do this will all be over. Who do you love who have you loved all this time? Is it him or is it me?

For me I can honestly say it's been you from day one. I stuck around with you. I never left you not even when you had the worst of problems with your father with your sister. Did that mean anything to you? It did to me. No matter how many guys you were with before me, I knew the true reason why you did it, I gave you all that love and security you craved I can still give you that. Let me.

* * *

**How do you like?**

**Tell me what you want in the next chapter, what characters you want (which POV) or what you want to happen.**

**-toodles.**


	30. Photograph

**Obviously the song is by** Nickleback**. It's pretty easy to see how it applies to all his memories.**

**_Italics- _Flashback, people seem to want to know about Lacey and Rafe's past :) **

* * *

**Photograph**

**RafePOV**

She was still as mesmerizing as I remembered her. Now more than ever. She had dyed her hair jet black and her eyes were golden but I knew she was the same person I fell in love with, the same person I'm still in love with. I took a look back to the first day I laid eyes on her.

"_Hey who's that?" I nudged the guy I met in Biology this morning._

"_Lacey Stevens, she's something ain't she." She was talking to this blond girl and she stole a glance at my direction. "Lucky you, caught her attention." I turned back to her, she smiled. "But the bad thing is she's with the varsity quarterback, good luck getting him off your back."_

"_Gentlemen off to class I suppose." We looked up to a disgruntled principal hovering over us._

"_Yes sir." We said and walked towards the two girls._

"_Hi."_

"_Hi, you're new I suppose."_

"_Yeah, I'm Rafe."_

"_Rafe, I've never met anyone named Rafe." Her brown hair hung down her back and put into a high pony tail._

"_It's pretty unique at the very least I'll be easy to remember."_

"_You sure will." She wore a beautiful smile. "Besides I won't forget a face like that."_

"_Neither do I, you're gorgeous."_

"_So I've been told."_

"_Scott at 8 o clock." The blonde girl took her by arm and they met with a large blonde guy._

"_I'll see you around." She called. _

The memories were vague but nonetheless there.

A guy stood in front of her protectively, looked prepared to launch himself between me and her. He growled.

"Believe me I mean no harm." He didn't seem convinced.

"That's hard to believe." I walked closer to them, I went around him to Lacey. He moved himself between us. Lacey began to freak but after being comforted by what seemed to be one of those dogs I've heard stories about, she talked to me. I gave her the answers she wanted, but when she asked why I was here I gave the truth. Something the dog didn't seem to like. I questioned her, I wanted to know who he was. Her answer was boyfriend fiancé. I had to say it wasn't pleasant hearing that from her. After she literally pried herself apart from her companion we talked she seemed confused when I asked her what was left of us, it wasn't a direct answer, more of a question though an answer was implied.

"Answer me this. And when you do this will all be over. Who do you love who have you loved all this time? Is it him or is it me?

For me I can honestly say it's been you from day one. I stuck around with you. I never left you not even when you had the worst of problems with your father with your sister. Did that mean anything to you? It did to me. No matter how many guys you were with before me, I knew the true reason why you did it, I gave you all that love and security you craved I can still give you that. Let me" There was no question about it she was confused, that didn't fail to hurt me in the deepest way possible. I remember when she didn't have to hesitate to answer me that question.

"_Come on Lace, you know he's just a jock looking for one thing. And I know that's not what you want." I was walking her home. Well I was following her home because she refused to 'let me' walk her home. Her sister Juliet was with us but walking up ahead. I had known Lace for about a month and I had noticed things about her. The way she wasn't completely happy with herself._

"_How do you know that? You've known me for what a month, you can't know what I don't tell you."_

"_But what about what you show me." She walked faster._

"_And what do I show you?"_

"_I see a girl who wants love."_

"_Well doesn't every girl." She had let down her guard. She didn't use that tone she'd been using, now it was more sweet more warm._

"_Not the way you want it, you crave it." It was true I was never one for the 'deep' things and feelings but what I saw in her made me look at things from another perspective. "Tell me why, there must be a reason."_

_She slowed and looked up at me. "If you really want to know." I nodded. "Julie wait for me in the park _do not_ go home without me." It was like a warning._

"_I wouldn't want to." She headed off to the park and she walked down the street to a parlor. The door jingled as it opened. _

"_Why do you even care. No one ever has asked about it, what's different about you." We took a booth against the front window facing the wall._

"_Maybe I truly care about you and not what you can give me."_

"_How many times did ya rehearse that?"_

"_A couple, was it worth it?"_

"_What do you want to know?"_

"_Why are you with Scott?"_

"_Why wouldn't I be?"_

"_Because you don't like him, he annoys you. I've seen it."_

"_Observant are we ……" she shrugged. " He's not the brightest guy but he's caring."_

"_Is that why you're with him? Because I care and a lot more than he dopes, I can guarantee you that."_

"_What are you trying say?"_

_I better not screw this up, I thought to myself as I gathered the words. "I like you, give me a chance I swear you won't regret it."_

"_I probably insane but for some odd reason I trust your word. I actually believe you care in more than one way."_

"_You act like it would be impossible for someone to actually care."_

_She instantly tensed and looked away. Did I say something? I better not have screwed this up! "What did I say?"_

"_Believe it or not …… no one's ever cared about me, not the way you seem to. You've showed me that over this past month."_

"_What do you mean? I'm sure your parents care."_

"_My mom died and there's a reason behind what I told Juliet." Her expression saddened. "My dad …. "_

"_Your dad what? ……. Does he beat you?" I said incredulously. _

"_Only when he's sober enough which to our luck isn't often." She began to tear up. _

"_Lace why didn't you say something, ask for help. I mean you walk around the school like nothing."_

"_I don't like people to see like this, I don't give them a chance to. Besides if I told, they would keep us away from him, and as much as we'd like to we can't leave him there he'll die. He's still our dad."_

_I sat next to her and pulled her into a hug. "I'm so sorry."_

"_You can't say anything, swear to me."_

_I understood her reasoning. "Fine but if you're ever in trouble I'll always be there no matter what." She nodded, she abruptly looked up at the clock hung on the far wall beside us. _

"_It's late I have to go." She slid out of the booth._

"_Let me walk you home."_

"_No! You can't, I'll see you tomorrow, though. And the answer is yes." I gave a blank stare, I didn't know what she was talking about. "I'll break up with Scott, I'll give you that chance."_

That had to be the best news I had gotten up to that day. But now the same answer wasn't likely.

She sighed and finally gave me an answer. "I know you were there, and I appreciate that so much. But .." There was that sick word everyone hated to hear. "I really don't know what's left of us, it's been so long. You have to understand I have finally found a life and I have found someone that gave it all up for me, to stay with me."

"Don't you think I would've done the same thing? Lace the fact that I looked for you for so long is proof enough that I would give anything for you."

"God ….. don't say that. It makes me feel horrible."

"That's far from my intention, I want you. I want to be with you, I want to love you."

She sighed. "Rafe I know you want what we had back then. But we're in a different situation it's not just Scott in our way its _Jacob_. And he's not the kind of person I would dump. That I would just turn my back to and forget he ever existed. I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not that person anymore, all those mistakes I made brought me here. If I made better choices in my life some of these wouldn't be happening. I made horrible mistake."

"Mistakes."

"I was self centered I was shallow I was a tease I was a fake, a fraud. That person I pretended to be around all those people wasn't me. You know that's how I masked my pain, the neglect. You know what I looked for. You know what extent I went to obtain that."

"I'm here, I want to let you have that. You don't have to do anything."

"Except break his heart ……. and mine. I can't leave him, I won't. He doesn't deserve that, he deserves far more."

"What about me?" I asked fearing the answer I was going to get.

"Lace I'll see you at home." Jacob came closer to us.

"No wait you can't go."

"It looks like you two have a long talk pending I won't be the one to get in the way. Besides Jason's probably awake by now." His eyes were judging …… jealous actually, I saw him shake slightly though he quickly regained his composure.

"Jason!" She exclaimed, he seemed very important to her, I wonder who he was. "Please don't go, you can't leave like this, I owe you an explanation." She all but begged at his feet.

"You do but later, don't keep your friend waiting. Just remember what I told you. I'll _never_ give up, don't count on it. I don't think you will either." He glared in my direction and took off.

"Jacob! Wait …… ugh!!" She took off after him.

**LPOV**

I caught up to him after a couple minutes, he had phased into the familiar russet brown wolf. As he sensed my presence he slowed. And turned to me. He whispered.

"Jacob I'm so sorry." I lifted my hand to caress his face. I kneeled down and he brought his head down to meet my eyes. "Do you want to know who Rafe is? I felt his jaw clench, but he nodded.

* * *

**Okay I want you guys to know that Rafe isn't a bad guy, he just learned to live another way of life. To feed of humans. He's a pretty good guy.**

**Now that that's cleared up Tell me what you think. Any ideas are welcome.**

**-toodles.**


	31. Cheated on Me

**This song is from Rafe's POV by **Gavin DeGraw**. It's perfect you should check it out.**

* * *

**Cheated on Me**

**LPOV**

"Do you get why it's so hard for me?" I asked. "I owe him a lot. But I need you to understand, it will always be you. I would never hurt you that way, I couldn't. You're my everything." His wet nose touched my cheek. "I love you too." He licked me and I laughed. "What are we going to do?" He nudged me. "Okay, what am I going to do?" He shrugged. "You get why it's hard right? There's no doubt on whom I want, it's you and you know it. I just ….. I don't want to ….. to ruin him. He really is a great person. I feel bad for what I'm going to do. I wish there was another way. Can you give me a minute with him, please? Go home to Jason, he'll be confused if one of us aren't with him. I'll be home soon, promise. We have to go shopping remember?" He rolled his eyes dramatically. He still hated going shopping with me. "I'm going to figure this out. Do you trust me?" he nodded in a agreement and took off, home.

I went back to Rafe where he stood unmoved. "So that's it?"

"How do you mean?"

"You choose him."

I couldn't bear to look him in the eye. I couldn't even figure out what to say. All that ran through my mind was _'You're a horrible _horrible_ person.' _

"Don't you think I deserve an answer?" He pressed.

"I don't know what to say. I don't want to hurt you in any way but I can't lead you on like that. I have a family with him and I know that it's him that can make me truly happy."

"Are you sure that it's him?"

"Yes."

"Okay." He seemed defeated. "I'll leave."

It was like I had just been hit with a wrecking ball. "Wait no, I mean I'm so sorry. I ….. I" it seemed way too easy for me, and it seemed to be killing him.

"I won't make it hard for you. I'll leave."

Guilt spread through me like a wild fire. "Don't go like that. I'm sorry I can't make you happy, I'm just not the one."

"Clearly …… Well then I'm off." I stood there, like a moron. Without a word. "Lace I genuinely care about you and you deserve happiness, sure I wish it was with me. But I _am_ the same person I was back then. I haven't changed I still want what's best for you, it just so happens that it's not me anymore. I love you and I will always love you but it won't be mutual."

"Are you going to stay in town or ……"

"I'm not sure, I've lived the nomad life for well since always. nI don't tend to linger in any given place."

"Have you ever …. Tried a different way of life. Like not feeding of humans."

"Is that even possible?" he looked doubtful.

"Sure it is a lot of us do it. There's not many but it can be done. I feed of animals."

"Like bears and stuff."

I nodded. "That's why my eyes are golden, there's two covens in the Olympic peninsula who live the same way. The Cullens here in forks and another in Alaska."

"Are you talking about the same Cullens we went to school with."

I never thought that Edward did go to school with me. "I guess so. Those girls, the blond ones are the Alaska coven. You can do it, it takes a lot of self restraint. But you have it, and if you really are the same person you wouldn't want to keep living the same way."

"It really doesn't feel all that good. But it's thirst."

"I know it is, but it's possible. A lot of things are possible I mean I'm marrying a werewolf I think you can become a vegetarian." I laughed lightly.

He couldn't help but join in. "I could give it a try it won't kill me."

"One last thing. Can I show you why I truly can't leave him, why I'm so complete?"

"Uh ….. sure." He was iffy about it.

"I actually have somewhere to go today but you can meet us in Seattle, there's a Coffee shop named Maya's, there meet us at noon."

"I'll ….. see you there then."

"Okay oh and FYI don't go further than about one mile north because you'd be crossing the wolves territory. And don't hunt here please." I warned him.

"No problem. Question."

"O….kay"

"Where can I hunt, maybe I can try your way."

"There's a national park just outside the Washington State line, stay away from tourist in the cliffs or deep in the forest might find some elk. Good luck."

He nodded and took off in the direction I led him. I texted Alice to meet me in Seattle. I might as well find a dress now.

O

X

"I have a game plan." Alice announced as we met up with her Edward Bella Lizzy and Jasper. Alice doesn't leave home without him. "We split up. Jasper Edward take Jacob to get a tux. I trust you're capable of finding a nice suit. I want pictures of all three. Take the baby you can find one for him." I was really glad I wasn't planning this. "Lacey Bella Lizzy and I will go to David's bridal."

"Wow Alice you're a natural. A little crazy but a good crazy."

"You should've seen her at our wedding." Bella muttered. Jasper and Edward said something under their breath.

"Go! You have 3 hrs and then we meet back here. What are you waiting for? Chop chop." She commanded.

I hugged Jacob bye. "She's crazy." He whispered.

"I know, have fun …… Please nothing ugly. No western or crazy stuff." I begged. I was completely serious. He was insanely spontaneous. I loved him for that but I really don't want a husband with a crazy western tux.

"Maybe I'll rent a horse."

"Hey, no that's not funny. No horses. People do that in Texas and sometimes it's frowned upon there much less in Washington."

"I was kidding."

"No you weren't, I know you were seriously considering the idea."

"No horses!" Alice squealed. "It would clash with the beach theme. Come on we have to go."

"Okay enjoy yourself." I turned to Edward. "No western please! I hold you completely responsible."

"It was Jasper's idea, he's the one that's from Texas." Edward replied.

"Jasper, no that's weird. No hat's no horses no boots." Alice whined.

"I wanna horsy." Lizzy spoke up.

"Seriously guys, no." I asked ever so nicely. Edward loved to annoy me, it the most spectacular way. Jacob was really spontaneous and he probably thought the idea was hilarious and so did Jasper.

"I'm warning you three." Alice said feircly. "Let's go." I kissed Jason good-bye and walked off with them. "I want pictures." Alice called.

"Really Alice I couldn't have done it without you."

"It's very rare that I get to plan a wedding. It's super fun." We walked into the David's Bridal. There were puffy dresses everywhere. Exactly what I didn't want.

"How about this one?"

"It's too puffy."

"This?" Alice came over with another dress.

"The tail is like a mile long. Sorry, I'm just really picky."

"I like this one." Lizzy said below me.

"Which one?" I asked her.

"That one." She pointed at a manikin with a strapless white dress.

"Hey I actually like it."

"It's really pretty." Alice commented. "Miss does that have to be pre-ordered or do you have one here."

The sales lady came over. "We have a couple here. Let me measure you."

"It's for her." She pointed at me.

She brought over her tape measure. "I think one of them may fit. Hold on." She went into the back and came back with a large white bag. "You can try this on." I took it from her and went into the dressing room. I slipped it on and called for someone to zip it up. Bella came in.

"It looks great."

"Bella I have a question for you." She may be the only one who can help me.

* * *

**So what's she going to ask?**

**The picture of the dress is in my profile I for one really **_**really**_** like it, the picture is perfect, it has the hairstyle too.**

**Review and I'll update soon!!**

**-toodles**


	32. Labels of Love

**This song is off of the Sex in the City soundtrack. By fergie. I just chose is because they were shopping and its a good shopping song, LOL. This is another of my very literal titles. (i know its Labels or love, but still)**

**Hey guys I'm multitasking right know, I have officially gone through 16 episodes of Ugly Betty in 2 days. It's a pretty great way to spend the last week of my summer, I also have to finish an Iliad essay which is NOT fun.**

**Well I'm rambling. So enjoy the next chapter I'm writing while I'm watching Betty discover the murder of Fay summers! LOL**

**-toodles.**

* * *

**Labels Of Love**

**JPOV**

We walked into the rental tux place.

"Hello gentlemen may I help you." The sales lady came up to us.

Edward spoke up. "Yes we are looking for a wedding tux for him. Two suits for us and one for the baby."

"Aw he's so cute. May I?"

"Sure." I handed him over to her.

"Okay well how about we look around and see if there's anything you like."

"Hey look I found my wedding present for Lace." Jasper called from the back of the store. Curiosity got the best of me and I went over to see.

I couldn't help but bust out laughing. "She's going to love that? Especially from you."

**LPOV**

"What's that?"

"How did you do it?" I asked.

"Do what?"

"How did you choose? Already knowing who but ……"

"Ah." She nodded. "Rafe, right?"

"How did you know?"

"Edward told me and he heard it from Alice who had a vision."

Makes sense. "So you know what I'm asking?"

"Yes. I just don't know what to tell you."

"Bella. How do you not know what to tell me? How did you let Jacob go?"

"Lace I didn't let him go, I still love him. Just not in the way I did. He means a lot me he's been my best friend for a long time and he was there when I needed him, I owe him a lot."

"How's that supposed to be helping me!"

"I never said I gave the best advice. What I'm trying to tell you is you'll know. There's nothing I can say that is going to make you feel better. I'm so sorry but you're going to feel like crap for a while. I felt like crap for a long time until you came along."

"I don't know what to tell him, it makes me feel so guilty. But at the same time if I put it off longer I'm going to end up hurting Jacob and that's the last thing I want."

"As much as Edward wants to deny it to protect my feelings I know I hurt him a lot too. But he stuck around and that's what matters. Jacob won't give up because he truly loves you, ….. Rafe. Well I don't really know what kind of person he is but if he's sincere he'll see that he's what makes you happy. I know it seems hard but its how less people get hurt."

"I told him already and he said he'll leave and never come back."

"You don't want that?"

"I'm not sure."

"What does that mean?"

"I'm not sure if I want him out of my life."

"Now that I'm on the other side of the glass wall I have to say...….let him go. It's really not your choice. I don't think it would be all that easy for him to watch you get married watch you have a life he'll never be a part of, if that's what he wants I'd say let him go and give him time to heal his wounds."

"I'm so confused." I muttered.

"Okay you love Jacob, right?"

"Of course."

"Do you love Rafe?" I said nothing. "Do you?"

"Not the same way."

"That's precisely my point. I chose who I couldn't live without. When you make that choice, it all falls into place…..eventually."

"What do you mean eventually?!"

"I mean some people take longer to make their feelings heard."

"So I have to let him go, and I can't make him stay."

"Sometimes you can't have it both ways."

"Okay, I'll just …… leave him be."

She nodded. "I think its what's best for him, but if he wants to stay then its his choice too." I nodded.

"You're good."

"Yeah it would've been so wrong if I hadn't gained at least that from the experience."

"Thank you?"

She smiled. "No problem, now let's get out there before Alice comes to drag us out."

I followed her out. "Wow, Lacey it looks great!" Alice exclaimed.

"It fits perfect." The sales lady added.

Lizzy jumped up. "You look like Cinderella."

"I'll take it, I really love it."

"Good, let me get you an order form and we will deliver it or do you want to take it now?" The sales Lady asked.

"Now is fine." I said and she returned to the front desk. "Alice can you do me a favor?"

"Okay."

"I have somewhere to go at noon, can you take it home with you?"

"Yeah, no problem."

I went in to change to my clothes again and put the beautiful dress back in the dress bag.

We went next door to find a dress for them. We found a pretty lavender one for Lizzy but since Alice was pickier than me, Lizzy got bored.

"Mommy are we done yet?"

"Not yet, mommy and Aunt Alice need to find a dress."

"I'm bored."

I searched in my purse for my ipod. But it wasn't there. "What are you looking for?" Bella asked.

"My ipod, I know I brought it back from Hoquiam. Whatever I probably lost it."

Bella pulled something out. "What do ya'll think of this?" She held up a lavender strapless dress.

"It's really pretty."

"Okay now what about me?" Alice asked.

Bella pulled out another dress. It was a pearl colored also strapless.

"Pretty love it, see Bella you do have some style." Alice complemented. They tried then on then took them to the counter.

We stood where they'd say they'd meet us. But neither of them were anywhere in sight.

"Why are you so impatient?" Alice asked

"I have somewhere to go?"

She was silent for a while. "How do you think he's going to take that?" She had a vision, most likely.

"I don't know, but shush they're coming." I couldn't actually see them but I caught their scent. They finally appeared each of them carried a suit bag. And jasper carried a large white box, wonder what he bought.

I looked at the time, we had 10 minutes. "We're late come on!" I took the two suit bags and gave them to Bell. "Please."

"Sure." I took his arm and walked down the sidewalk. Myra's wasn't far so we got there soon.

"Where are we going?"

"We're meeting someone."

"Who?"

"Well…….Rafe." I could imagine the look on his face, it was probably not happy. I spotted him sitting in the a table in the far corner of the shop. I saw his eyes widen as he saw who was in Jacob's arms.

"I don't like this."

"Sorry, I have to do this."

He took a deep breath. "Okay." This should be fun.

* * *

**Leave your LoVe.**


	33. So Glad We Made It

**It's by Sheryl Crow, it of the Olympics soundtrack, very inspirational. The title is literal and has to do with the song to. **

* * *

**So Glad We Made It**

**RafePOV**

I sat in the coffee shop alone, I had absolutely no idea what I was doing. Why was I even here, I had basically already given her up, this is pointless. I was literally about to walk out until I saw her come in the door. Not far behind her was …. Jacob. Hard to think of him in a civilized way. I looked over to them and then I saw him. A baby ….. I've lost it. No, why would they have a baby.

"Hey you made it!" It would be one thing if she hated me then it would be a lot easier to let go but she looked way too happy for my liking.

"Yeah well you wanted to see me."

"I wanted you to meet someone." She turned to Jacob and took the baby out of his arms. She brought him closer to me. "This is Jason."

"Oh …… uh hi." I wasn't quite sure what to do.

"He's our son."

I felt my body tense. "Ah."

"We adopted him."

"Mhmm." I looked down at the baby. He was kinda cute. He reached out towards me. I didn't know what to do.

"He likes you, come on take him." She urged me.

I swallowed. I haven't held a baby in …. Well never, not that I remember. I rarely had _this kind_ of human contact. "I'm not sure …." She gave _that_ look. "Okay. Let me see." I took him out of her arms.

"Do _not_ drop him." Jacob warned behind Lace.

"Why would I drop him?" I challenged. He rolled his eyes and sat down next to Lace, across from me.

"So how's it been?" She asked breaking the pregnant silence.

"Great." I lied. It wasn't really a lie but what was I going to say, _'I kill people then go to the next city'_. "You?"

"Good, I mean its been okay."

"Whatever happened with Ryan?"

She cleared her throat. "He basically came back to tortue me then kill me. His plans changed a lot."

"What did he do?"

"Nothing worth talking about?"

I let it go. "Come on you must've done something intresting?"

"Almost took the Volturi, that was fun."

"That was you?"

"What do you mean?"

"There were rumors among other nomads that someone got together and got rid of Alec and Jane. Caught them off guard. They didn't send enough. I didn't get the whole story. All I knew is that the Romans were just about as giddy as can be, but they didn't have a chance to come in because they weren't allowed in Italy, and it was a rumor after all."

"It was Aro who got the fixation of getting Edward's baby. You remember him."

"Kinda."

"Yeah weel he had a child with a human girl and Aro seemed to be amazed and he wanted her, the baby. But Marcus gave him problems and we caught them off guard. There were about 25 of us, we protected her."

"All that for a child." It seemed unreal.

"It was his child. Besides we tend to have stronger bonds than the average covens." She spoke in a lower voice.

"It's a really long story but that's the just. So how about you, must've done something interesting after over 50 years."

"Not really, I traveled. I stayed with the Romans for a short while then went to Rio and met the Amazons. I just got back from Ireland."

"Didn't know there were that many covens."

I shrugged. "They're not that great. I was at Rio when I heard about the whole Volturi thing. Romans are tolerable but like dead inside, no emotions. I know the technically are dead but still. I enjoyed the Irish coven better. I traveled in between the covens to places in Europe and S. America. I tried to keep an eye on you but somehow no one's gift could reach you, now I know why." Many of the coven's member had gifts or sometimes I'd meet someone along the way but after I left Rio it was like she disappeared. Everyone had impressive gifts but none worked.

"Sounds great, but you traveled alone?"

"Mostly, I traveled with a guy I met in Europe for a while, we split in Canada he said he'd meet me here, he hasn't showed. Garrett should be here soon then I'll take off."

"Where?"

"Were nomads, we travel anywhere." Her face dropped slightly.

Jacob spoke up. "Look if he doesn't some back before Saturday I'll bet lace would want you at the wedding." It looked like it cost him a lot to say that out loud. He had the _'I can't believe I just_ _said that'_ look on his face.

She smiled brightly and turned to face him. "Really, why you didn't have to." She whispered though I still heard it.

"Thought I'd try the being noble."

"Why?"

"Edward did it when he married Bella, he did it for her. I'm doing this for you, you weren't going to ask." I hadn't realized until that moment that I still had the baby in my arms, he was fast asleep.

"Will you come?" She asked, I mostly likely going to regret this later but against my better judgment I agreed.

"One thing. You will not hunt on our lands and do whatever you do that I can't tell you apart from someone else." Jacob requested.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm not the only wolf out there, and they won't be so gracious when they see you on our lands, that's why they won't know." He was breaking the rules to let me come. Well it was for her but still it was generous of him.

"Okay. I won't hunt and I'll disguise my scent."

"Thank you, it's Saturday at the beach in La Push."

"Sounds great."

"Can you buy like a lot of contacts?" I gave her a blank stare. "They'll know when they see your eyes and you have to buy a lot because, the venom dissolves it."

"Sure. Listen I have to go, but ….. I'll be there Saturday." In reality I had no where to go, it wouldn't hurt to go see if Garrett made it yet. I had time to kill until Saturday, I might go look for the contacts ……. God, I'm pathetic I'm looking in to how to kill time before I watch the girl I love get married to another guy, bad written all over it. Yet I have no intention on skipping out. There is something seriously wrong with me.

I got up with Jason and handed him over to her. "I'll see you …. Saturday."

She smiled. "Thank you."

"I have no problem going, it's not like I'm doing anything better. Oh and you lied."

"No I didn't, what did I lie about?"

"Hunting bears sucks, not fun and they too much fur." I said then smiled.

"Sorry, try lions."

"I'll keep that in mind." I walked out of there and headed back to the forest that ran along the shore. Then I caught his scent. Garrett was back. It didn't take me long to find him.

"Hey did you find her?" he asked as I approached.

"Yes."

"Where is she?"

"She's getting married to a wolf."

"Are you talking about a werewolf."

"Clearly."

"You're not going to stop her?"

"How do you expect me to do that?" I questioned. "She won't leave him."

"Kill him."

"Wish it were that easy, she would never let me."

"How do you know that?"

"She's killed for him, Garrett. Even if I did kill him what do you think she's going to do. Welcome me with open arms. Knowing her I highly doubt that. Plus she's got a kid." He got the 'what the hell' look on his face. "It's not actually theirs they adopted him."

"So you're going to do what now ….." I pinched the bridge of my nose. If I had an actual answer for when people asked me that it would make this easier. "Plans?"

"No ….. going to her wedding Saturday."

"You're stupid."

"I know."

_**Thursday Night ………**_

**LPOV**

I had finally gotten over every detail with Alice. We were having the rehearsal in half an hour. I don't know how she did it but everything was as if I had planned it myself.

I was more or less warming up to Jacob's sisters. Everything was going pretty much good. I hadn't heard anything from Rafe but I was glad that Jacob had it in him to invite him in the first place. He was right I would have never asked him to let him come, I can't believe I then after implied I wanted him there. It went against everything Bella told me. But I did it anyway I had a feeling it wouldn't be right without him.

The sisters had arrived last night. Tyler was still with them, or should I say with Tanya, they're basically glued together. It was nice that it had worked out for them. Eleazar and Carmen continued to be as inseparable as I remembered them. Irina and Kate were still waiting for that perfect guy. I had to give it to them it was taking them a while, I would be impatient too. Irina was still not Jacob's biggest fan but she was nice which was like getting gold from her.

Emmett was starting to think he could open his own chapel, it was quite hilarious. He said if he could marry us then he could marry anyone.

Embry hasn't been seen in La Push for days which meant he was in the Makah reservation.

Claire hadn't come back from Quil's house. Though knowing his conscious she really was sleeping in the next room. And knowing her it was against her wishes.

Carlisle told me he could get Leah out of the hospital. I was happy for her. Though I don't think Josh likes too much, I think he's scared of everyone. All that thanks to my soon to be husband. He finds humor in everything, even running of Leah's boyfriend.

I was really happy that things were working out for everyone, it was an nice change from problem after problem.

After a few more minutes we arrived at the beach. It was filled with just about everyone. Sam had agreed to let the sisters, Eleazar and Tyler come. They 'trusted' them. More or less. Besides Sam has been in the greatest mood I had ever seen him. Jacob said he was just a giddy as I thought he was.

The area was really well lighted it looked professional, it probably was.

"You're late!" Alice said tapping her foot. She had a temper, if we got her off schedule she'd probably hunt us down.

"Sorry, there was traffic." I said.

"A block from here?" Darn, it would've worked if we didn't live 2 minutes away. "Edward is waiting for you." I had asked him to walk me down the aisle. It looked weird because we looked the same age but in reality he meant a lot to me so I asked. "Jacob you know where to go?"

"The front."

We went through the whole thing, short version of course. I was really happy with it. When we got over with the ceremony part of it, everyone had dinner, well those who eat food. I went over to Tanya.

"You beat us to the alter."

I laughed. "When are you going to make it up?" I said eyeing Tyler.

"I wish I knew, I'm kidding. We're getting married soon, no date yet but soon."

"How are things in Alaska?"

"Good. How about here?"

"You have no idea. It's like people came back from high school and haunt me 50 years later."

"What?"

"You remember Ryan?"

"The one with the weird tattoo?" She asked.

"And Rafe?"

"Wow it was like raining ex-boyfriends."

"Really not as exiting as it sounds. Not when they're trying to kill you."

"Ryan?"

"That's the one."

"What about Rafe?"

"He came looking for me."

"Oh …… What happened?"

"I told him the truth, that I won't leave. He really is the same person he just let go, I feel like crap."

"Aw sorry, rough year then."

"That's an understatement."

"Hey who's that baby Jacob has?"

I forgot to tell her. "Jason, we adopted him. Long story but he's ours."

"We definitely need to talk more often. I missed a lot. So you exited tomorrow is the big day."

"I can't wait, I finally get the complete family I always wanted."

"I'm so happy for you." Tanya congratulated me. Tomorrow was going to be unforgettable.

* * *

**So I'm estimating 2 more chapter until the end. If you have anything questions or concerns tell me, because I might have missed something.**

**Wedding is in the next chapter!! the pics of Bella and Alice's dress are in my profile.**

**Leave you LoVe.**


	34. Island On The Sun

**Song is by **Weezer,** this song is my all time favorite. I saw it on Aquamarine.**

**FYI- Yes it is the same Garrett from BD, I had to bring him in. He was great in the other book, I couldn't leave him out. I also used another concept from BD. But keep in mind I just added them they're nor my character (Garrett) or my idea, (further down, you'll know it's from BD)**

* * *

**Island On The Sun**

**LPOV**

The next morning was crazy. Jacob, Jason and I went to Alice because she had everything at her house. We never picked it up, besides I was letting her do my hair.

When we arrived she rushed me upstairs.

"Okay first let's do the hair." She was enjoying herself like you couldn't believe. She curled it and pulled it to one side. It was a nice change from straight. Then Rosalie did my make up. Finally around 4pm I put on the dress. After that everyone got ready lightning fast. Alice said the guys had already left, they took Edward's Volvo, we took mine and Rose's corvette.

My something new was the dress, the something old was a pair of earrings and the earrings had a small sapphire on them.

"Wait, I have an early wedding present." Jasper said as we walked down to the beach.

"Okay……." He carried the same box I saw him with in Seattle. I took it from him and opened it.

When I saw what was inside I almost fell out laughing. "Are you serious? It's great." It was a white western style hat.

"Jasper!" Alice exclaimed.

"No I love it. Very original."

"You're not going to wear that are you?"

"Maybe."

'Lacey, it's going to clash."

"It's fun."

"It's your hair." Then she came and took a closer look. "Meh, not bad."

I took the hat and put it on. I was completely serious. I was going to wear it. I went over to peak at the guests. And it took my breath away. It was beautiful. There was a lavender strip of silk that led to the alter. Each chair had a perfectly tied bow on them. Off to the side was the reception area. I don't know how but there was a wooden dance floor in the center of the tables. She probably ordered it.

"Ready?" I looked up to find Edward standing beside me.

"Yeah."

"I'm really happy for you and even for Jacob. You both deserve happiness."

"Thank you, for saying that." He knew it meant a lot, since I didn't actually have my dad here. Even despite the way he treated me, he was my father and very deep inside I knew he cared. I had forgiven him a long time ago and I'd give the world for my parents to be here. My mother in particular, my memories of her had become vague and were fading.

He hugged me and then said. "I wanted too, come on don't leave your husband waiting. One question what's with the hat?"

"Like you didn't know."

"You're going to wear it?" he questioned.

"Yeah I like, it gives everything a special touch."

He walked me over to the beginning of the lavender silk. The music began and he walked me down. I looked down the aisle to Jacob. It seemed like the aisle was a mile long but I finally reached him. Edward handed me to Jacob.

"Congratulations." He told Jacob, he nodded. Edward took a seat next to Alice seat.

"What with the hat?" he asked.

"It's a nice present right? It was pretty spontaneous."

He chuckled. "Very."

Emmett continued with the ceremony, it was almost a blur. All I knew is that he was next to me, and that was all that mattered.

"Do you Jacob Black take Lace Stevens as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Do you Lace Stevens take Jacob Black as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"You are now husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

He out one arm around me and with the other he took of the hat. I met his lips halfway.

O

X

We mingled in between the guest. Jacob went over to a table to talk to an old family friend. I looked over and a man came into view. He looked like he was in his late 40's. Brown hair, brown eyes. He came over to me.

"Hi, how are you?" I greeted him.

"You must be the lucky bride."

"Yeah, may I ask who you are?"

"Charlie Swan."

Swan… Bella's dad! "Chief Swan right, I've heard a lot about you."

"Everything good I hope."

"Mostly." I laughed nervously. "Jacob is at Billy's table, if you want to say hi."

"Sure."

"He's right over there." I pointed him in the table's direction. As soon as he left I went over to Edward.

"You know he's here, right?"

He nodded. "I don't see how we're going to avoid him."

"Does Bella know?"

"I'm not sure, but if she doesn't already she soon will."

"What are you going to do?"

"It's her choice, I myself have no idea." He confessed. "Jacob's calling you." He stated.

"Alright." I walked over to him. He was with Charlie Billy and his sisters.

"Charlie this is Lace."

"Hello." He held out his hand, I shook it. He looked at me oddly.

"Can you show me where the drinks are?" he asked.

"Uh ….. sure." Though I knew it was something else he wanted. He took me to the less crowded are.

"I need to ask you something."

"Okay."

"You're like them aren't you?"

"Like who?"

"The Cullens."

I swallowed. "I'm not sure what you're asking?"

"You look like them exactly like them. Throughout the years when Bella was with Edward I ignored the fact that they were hiding something. Because I trusted her judgment." I ignored his accusing gaze. I didn't know what to do. "I don't care what they're hiding, it doesn't interest me. But I need to know one thing. I think you can help me."

"What's that?" I asked uneasily.

"Is my daughter alive?" he asked as bluntly as possible.

"What ….. No. I mean don't even know who she is." These are the times where I lack my lying skills, I hated lying to people who didn't deserve it, and I had conscious.

"I don't know if it's because I'm old and gone crazy, but somehow I feel that my daughter is alive. Something is telling me that she is., I need to know."

"I don't think I'm the right person to ask."

"I know you hide what they hide. I told you I don't care about that, I don't care what you hide. To me that's unnecessary information. I just need to know if Bella lives, that's all that matters to me. The rest I can look the other way, I won't ask questions." What am I suppose to do? I was speechless, I couldn't lie to this man about his daughter but it wasn't my place to say anything. "I just need my daughter."

"I'm right here dad." A low voice said approaching us. It was Bella.

"Bella, I knew it." He brought her into a tight hug.

"I'm gonna go ….. I'm leaving. I turned and crashed into someone, obviously not a human.

"Rafe! You came."

He gave me an odd look. "What gives?" I started at him. "The hat."

I rolled my eyes. "It was a gift."

"It's nice." I looked behind him and noticed he wasn't alone. He noticed the discovery. "That's Garrett." I gave him a worried look.

"He has better restraint than me, they can't smell him and he won't hunt and he's wearing contacts."

"That's her." Garrett said.

"Yeah. Garret Lace. Lace Garrett."

"Hello."

"Hey. Question, who is that girl?" he gestured over to the sisters.

"Which one?"

"The Blonde."

"Which blonde?"

"The one that's not glued to that guy."

"Oh that's Kate."

"She single?"

"Yeah."

"See you later Rafe." He said and went over to her table.

Rafe didn't even look at the table he merely looked straight ahead.

**BellaPOV**

When I saw Charlie I saw his pain, I couldn't stop myself from saying what I did. He hugged me for a long time.

"Dad, I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Bella why would you fake your own death."

"There's more to it."

"Listen Bella you are my one and only daughter."

"I know but ….."

"You don't have to say anything. Like it told her I only care that you are alive, I will look the other way."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"I don't need to know everything, just the basics."

"Basically I'm never going to die, I won't age." Something told me he could take it, what I told him.

He took a deep breathe. "That's all I need to know, I won't ask questions. I'm just glad to have you back. Now where's my granddaughter."

Maybe if I told him sooner I would've saved him all of the trouble. But at least I did, eventually. "She's with Edward." I walked him over to him. Naturally Edward needed no explanation, though I couldn't know if he was mad or not. He used that poker face that left me clueless.

"Lizzy this is your grandpa Charlie."

"I have another grandpa?" She asked as bubbly as always. I felt the wind around us pick up rapidly.

"Yeah, and guess what? He's police chief."

"Hi Grandpa Charlie." She stood up in her chair and Charlie picked her up.

"You've grown."

"I'm going to be 4 next month."

"Yes you are, I remember."

They had a cute conversation while I sat on the other side of Edward. He still wore the poker face.

"I'm sorry." I whispered for only him to hear. "I know I should've asked first."

"Bella I'm not mad. It was quite expected, he is your father. Besides he's not a nosy human and genuinely isn't interested in what we hide." He explained again for only me to hear.

I smiled. "Thank you." He simply put his arm around me. I laid my head on his shoulder.

**LPOV**

I took Rafe over to meet the sisters. "Rafe, this is Tanya and Tyler. That's Carmen and Eleazar. That's Kate …. With Garrett." I mumbled the last part. Irina was coming towards the table. "That's Irina."

He actually looked up at her approach. They gave each other an odd look. Then I got it. "Irina, can you help me with something."

"Okay…..?" She followed me away from them.

"You're not using that on him." I knew that look in her eye, it was pure lust. That's the sign that told people she was using her … gift of seducement.

"I wasn't."

"Yes you were I saw you."

"Maybe I just like him. What's it to you. Possessive much?"

"No, but I know what you do with guys."

"I'm not using it on him, I swear. Why would I do that?"

"Why wouldn't you?" I challenged.

"I told you I wasn't, trust me."

"Fine but don't get involved with him if you're going to do what you always do."

"Ugh, Kate gets someone but I can't even look at_ him_." I knew exactly what she meant by that.

"Really."

"Where do you think they ran off to?"

"Ew, whatever. Not something I wanted to know."

"So who is he?"

"Rafe, a guy from high school."

"In Alaska?"

"Yeah."

"I knew there was something familiar about him didn't you two…. Like go out." I nodded. "You just got married."

I rolled my eyes. "I care about him, not in the way you think."

"Oh I believe you, not anybody gets married to wolf."

"Okay well just remember what I told you."

"I won't use it, for the freaken millionth time. I like him and I want him to like me naturally, I won't force him."

I saw Alice waiting for me towards the front. "Fair enough. I have to go, Alice calls."

"Nice hat."

"Thanks." I walked over to her. Jacob was coming from the other direction.

"Yeah?"

"First dance." She prompted

"I didn't pick a song!"

"Confession, I actually do know where your ipod is."

"You stole it!"

"Not exactly. Elizabeth brought it home and I looked through it. It was purple I knew it was yours. I looked at your top played songs and I got it off there."

"Where is it?" I kinda missed it I had it costumed made. It was the only midnight purple ipod.

"Lizzy dropped it in water."

"Aunt Alice you said you weren't going to tell!" A small voice exclaimed below us. It was obviously Lizzy.

"Sorry hon."

"It's okay I'm not mad."

"It was Uncle Emmett, he took me to play to the river and it fell, plop!"

"It's okay."

"Okay! I have to go play."

"Go ahead." She ran off to Chase, they had become real good friends. Talking about kids. "Jacob, where Jason!" I started to panic.

"Calm down, he's with Emily and Sam, I just came back from their table."

"Okay, oh I picked two. One for you two only and another for everyone to join."

"Which songs?"

"It's a surprise. Their Edward's present to you."

"Huh."

"He slowed them down and did a piano version to make it danceable."

"Okay sounds good." I wondered to myself which song she had chosen.

"Go." She urged us. We made our way to the center of the dance floor. She announced us and the song began to play.

_I can't live without you  
Set my goals around you  
Takes a little extra time  
But it all works out_

_You're a shining ember  
I'll be shining armor  
Just look up into my eyes  
I won't let you down_

_And I'll always be here  
Yes, I'll always be here_

_Let it go  
Settle into me  
Let it go  
Let it all go_

_Except for me  
I'm the one you found  
Just hold on  
Hold onto me now_

"I fess up, I told Alice to choose the song." He whispered into my ear.

"I love it, it's perfect I couldn't have chosen it better myself." I laid my head on shoulder. He had definitely gotten better at dancing, a lot better than when I remember.

"I love you." I looked up and he pressed his lips lightly onto mine.

_And we'll always be near  
We should always be near_

"It's a beautiful song, where did you find it?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I found a CD lying around at home, it was Gavin DeGraw. I borrowed it, I think its Claire's."

"You chose well."

_Don't you know you're the one for me  
After all, anyone can see_

The song came to an end. I can't believe I had never heard of it. The next song caught me off guard, and was proof that she had in fact gotten a hold of my ipod. It was believable that I had played that song a lot. It was Island On The Sun by Weezer. But it was a slower version. I noticed Edward's piano style. He'd altered the song.

_When you're on a holiday  
You can't find the words to say  
All the things that come to you  
And I wanna feel it too_

_On an island in the sun  
We'll be playing and having fun  
And it makes me feel so fine  
I can't control my brain._

Half way through Bella and I switched. She got Jacob and I got Edward.

"You did a good job, I love it better that the original." I commented.

"It wasn't that hard."

_When you're on a golden sea  
You don't need no memory  
Just a place to call your own  
As we drift into the zone_

_On an island in the sun  
We'll be playing and having fun  
And it makes me feel so fine  
I can't control my brain_

_We'll run away together  
We'll spend some time forever  
We'll never feel bad anymore_

He turned me then suddenly I was dancing with someone else. Naturally it was Rafe. He exchanged with Edward, he was now dancing with Irina and I with him.

"Nice choice. I like it, seems like you."

_On an island in the sun  
We'll be playing and having fun  
And it makes me feel so fine  
I can't control my brain_

_We'll run away together  
We'll spend some time forever  
We'll never feel bad anymore_

"Yeah I know it's a nice happy song. So how's it going with Irina?"

"I just met her." He said. I waited. "I like her she seems sincere but yet has that something. It seems like if you piss her off, you're not going to get off too easily."

"Probably not." I confirmed.

"I'm never going to get Garrett to leave." He said looking over at them dancing.

"And you?"

* * *

**Okay guys I said 2 chapters, never said they were going to be short, I'm thinking of adding an epilogue, I probably going to do it.**

**I can't believe I actually finished this chapter today I had to help my sister move from her house to our extra room, not fun at all. We now have 4 people living in our house, it's usually just me and my mom, this should be interesting, I'm like my sister's personal nanny, its okay though. I'm starting school soon, all those ap and pre-ap classes waiting for me. FUN!! (not)**

**Anyway Leave you LoVe. I appreciate those who review every chapter, I lOvE you guys!**

**-toodles.**


	35. Just Fine

**I'll have everyone know I adore weddings. I have a little Alice in me and I love planning things, a wedding would be fun to plan. It reminds me of the Wedding Planer. (love that movie.) Anyway be prepared to read about all the traditions they have at wedding, well in my family. Bouquet/Garter toss.**

* * *

**Just Fine**

**LPOV**

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you going to stay or go?"

He shrugged. "I might stick around, not sure yet."

"Hmm. I might give it a chance with her, it couldn't hurt."

"Good luck, maybe you're what she's been waiting for. I have to warn you if you ever consider joining them you have to pick up their lifestyle."

"Sound's great." He said sarcastically.

"It's not that bad."

The song ended and I followed him to an empty table. "Look I'm sorry."

"For what?" he asked.

"Because I'm pressuring you to stay and I know its not my choice to make, I don't want to make this harder than it already is, you can leave if you wish. It was wrong of me to ask you to come in the first place."

"You love getting on that guilt trip don't you? Lace I'm a big boy I make my own decisions and I can deal with the aftermaths. Don't feel guilty for anything, it'll work out eventually. Everything does right?" His voice seemed more concerned, like it had a deeper meaning.

I nodded. "I guess." I was unsure of what he really meant, there was a deeper meaning and the tone worried me, it made me anxious.

**JPOV**

I watched her go to a table with him. It was pure instinct; I wanted her to come back to me. But I had to trust her, I did trust her.

"Having fun?" Bella came over to me.

"All that I did is coming back to bite me in the butt. I can't believe I'm saying this but I feel sorry for Edward. I know I did a lot worse when you were with me."

"You kissed me." She pointed out.

"He better not." She laughed. "I don't see the humor in this."

"I do."

I decided to change the subject. "I saw you with Charlie."

"It actually went well."

"I heard."

"He doesn't care, only that I'm here. We agreed to not tell Renee."

"Things are finally cooling down for you."

"You too." She reminded me.

"I guess, mostly I can't complain."

"Jacob I forgot to tell you, this came for you in the mail this morning." Rachel came over. She handed me a burgundy package. It had no return address.

"Where is it from?"

She shrugged. "The guy said it was from Italy. Oh and I think Jason wants Lacey."

"Thanks."

I walked over to Lace. "Italy, that seems familiar." Bella commented.

"Too familiar."

"Lace." She looked up.

"Yeah."

"Here, this came this morning, from Italy."

Her face changed. I gave it to her. "What are we supposed to do with it?"

"Open it." I said, it was a pretty obvious thing to do.

"What if it's a bomb?"

"A bomb? You think they'd send a bomb in the mail."

"They might."

"I'll open it." I took it from her and ripped it open. Inside was a black copper box. I opened it and there was a folded note inside with a necklace that had a midnight purple stone in the center and with the necklace was a gold band. They looked really old.

"Let me see the note." I gave it to her and she read it out loud. "Congratulations Lace and Jacob. I appreciate the help you have given me and I'll never be able to repay you for your generosity towards Katherine. Aro would like to remind you all that the offer still stands for you to join us, though that's highly unlikely. Enjoy and maybe one day we'll meet again in better circumstances. Marcus."

"That's generous." I closed the box and put it on the table.

"He meant well."

I shrugged. I heard Jason behind me. Emily and Sam brought him to us. I took him from Sam. He clearly didn't want me. Lace stood up and I gave him to her.

Rafe got up too. "I'm gonna go, check on my friend. Excuse me." I'm sure if he stayed longer Sam would notice.

"He's hungry." She said beside me. "Did you bring the bottles?"

"Was I supposed to?"

"Yes."

"Sorry." I don't even remember seeing it. Maybe I did and I forgot. I can't remember.

"Poor baby hasn't eaten all day. I can't believe you forgot."

"How was I supposed to remember?"

"Bottle anyone?" Alice came over to us. "I knew you would forget. I told Edward and he forgot too."

"Thank you Alice, I love you!" Lacey all but applauded her. I have to say she did save my butt.

"Bouquet toss." She prompted. "Everyone's waiting."

She was right everyone had taken their seats at the tables.

"Here, it's tradition." She handed a Lace something, I couldn't tell what it was. She saw my puzzled look.

"It's a garter." I raised my brow. "You're suppose to slip it off. Hold on." She gave me Jason and the bottle. Then she raised the bottom of her dress up to her leg to her thigh.

"What are you doing?" I demanded. Once it was up to her thigh she clasped it on. I actually had no idea what a garter was, I have never seen one in my life. I guess I know now. "That should be fun." I muttered as she let her dress fall back down.

"I'm pretty sure that's the point." She said smiling. I gave Jason the bottle as we walked over to where everyone was waiting.

A group of girls stood behind her. Bella went over and gave her the bouquet.

**LPOV  
**

I took the bouquet from Bella. There was a group of expecting girls behind me. I turned around and counted in my head. '1, 2, 3' and then threw it over my head. I turned around to see who caught it.

I saw Claire with the bouquet of white roses in her hand. "Look who's getting married next." I said. I walked over to her and gave her a hug. "Good luck."

"Thank you."

"Jacob's turn!" Alice squealed. I couldn't believe how enthusiastic she was about this, the whole family had gotten used to Jacob. It was nice to see them actually get along.

She brought a chair and motioned for me to sit. She brought Jacob to me and took Jason from him. Everyone surrounded us. He knelt down in front of me, he took my right leg and took off my silver heel.

"Wait!" Alice cried. We both turned up to her alarmed. She had a blind fold in hand. "Tradition." She reminded us. She put the blind fold over Jacob's eyes while he smiled widely. "Okay go." I raised the bottom of my dress. That got the rest of the pack's attention. He tried to use his hand but Alice said no. "With your teeth."

"I can't find it." He complained.

"It's there." I assured him. His lips finally reached above my knee and onto my thigh. He then slid the garter down my leg. He took off the blindfold and smiled as he looked up.

"Alright guys get ready." Alice announced. I walked over to the side while Jacob went over to stand in front of the large group of guys. Half the pack was there. He threw it back and Collin and Embry jumped up and fell down. Fighting for it all the way down.

I walked over to Jacob and he put his arms around me. It was time for the toast we walked to the front table together, as everyone else took their seats.

**JPOV**

We took our seats at the front table. I poured Lace and I the champagne.

Embry stood up, this should be interesting.

"Well, I've known Jacob since kindergarten, longer than Quil." He reminded everyone.

"It was the same day!" I heard Quil shout. Honestly I couldn't remember who I met first.

"Anyway, we've been through a lot. Probably you more than me and you deserve everything that's coming, it took a while but you got the right one. And Lace well she's shown her honesty and selflessness to everyone one way or another and everyone knows you're the perfect one." I wonder how long he worked on that. It was pretty good.

**LPOV**

To my surprise Edward got up after Embry. "I owe a lot to you both Jacob, for always being there for Bella and my daughter. You've shown me that you're a loyal friend and you have your priorities straight. Lace my little sister, I too owe you a lot. I hope that you continue to be content for the rest of eternity." A few of us knew how powerful his last words had been.

It was definitely the time for speeches. Just as we were about to take a drink Rachel stood. "Knowing you you're probably still mad for what I said. I truly apologize. To you too Lace you didn't deserve what I said and I trust you won't hold it against me. You have shown me that you are what make my brother truly happy." What she said meant the world to me, she finally tolerated me which was great.

This time no one even attempted to take a drink. Billy spoke up. "Lace I told you once and I'll tell you again. You pulled my son out of a bad situation you made him and many others see what true love is. Despite the barriers and the objection to your relationship neither of you gave up and in the end that's counts."

As he finished talking I put down the empty baby bottle and stood. Jacob thought it be right for him to stand too.

"I want to start by thanking you all for coming. I want to thank Jacob's family for giving me a chance. For accepting me as I am." I began

**JPOV**

I wasn't quite sure what to say. "Um… I want to also tell you all that I appreciate you all being here. I want to thank everyone for saying what they said. It means a lot to us both. Most of all I want to thank Lace." I'm not exactly sure where it came from but I was going with the flow. I turned to her. "Lace I have you to thank for everything. You showed me that there's more than where you come from, there is such a thing as leading a peaceful life among those who don't appear to be good, that there is something else. Everyone has their story to tell." I pretty much winged the whole thing, I didn't think it was too bad. Everyone clapped around us. I raised the glass. "To the story that's always hidden inside someone, to the person who gets to find it." I cupped her face and kissed her lightly. Then everyone took a drink, even Lace and the Cullens.

The night went by swiftly next thing I knew the moon shone brightly and we were getting to leave. The Cullens and us were the last few left. The sisters and Rafe and Garrett were there also.

"We have a gift for you two." Edward announced, knowing him it was probably something over a couple thousand dollars.

"Um …. It's a honeymoon to London." Bella finally got it out. "The plane leaves at midnight."

"London? I don't think we can what about Jason and we haven't even packed."

"All taken care of. Edward and Bella and the rest of the family will care for Jason and the bags are in the trunk. Sorry I broke into your house earlier." Alice confessed. I still couldn't get over the fact that first we were supposed to be nice to each other and second how the hell she got stuff to flow so easily.

"Jacob?"

I had to admit I was still unsure of leaving Jason, it wasn't because I didn't trust them it was because well…. There was no actual reason I was just uneasy about it. "Whatever you want."

"Are you sure you can take care of him?" she asked.

"Lace we had a baby too, I think we can manage. Trust me 8 people are capable of caring for a baby." Edward assured her.

"If something happens …."

"You will be the first to know."

"Okay, London would be nice." She admitted and I thought it would be nice too I had never been out of the country.

_**One week later in the London Airport…… **_

_(sorry if you wanted specifics on the honeymoon, I might do a one shot later.)_

**LPOV**

It had been the most amazing trip to London ever. I had come here before but alone. This time it wasn't quite the same, _I_ wasn't quite the same. I took Jacob to Paris for one day, then we went to Spain the next. He thought it was great and so did I. You see things differently when you're actually happy. But I was missing my baby and as much as Jacob won't admit it he does too.

Our flight was uber long but we made it to Seattle by the next morning, he was jetlagged and I was a little off too. We took our bags and a taxi to the Cullen house. I couldn't wait to see Jason. He pulled up to the white house and we paid and unloaded our bags. I noticed near the back of the house my Navigator was there. They probably brought it with them. They already knew we were here so the opened the door at our approach.

We went in but there was a strange feeling in the room. I started to panic. There was something wrong. Jacob knew it too. Something just didn't feel right. In the living room was the whole family in the far left corner was Kate and Garrett. Why were they still here? My baby! Something happened.

"He's fine." I heard Edward say.

"Something isn't right, what happened?" I whispered. But the room remained silent. I felt a wave of calm hit me, Jasper. "Jasper please stop, there is something wrong here, I want to know what." I looked over at Kate and Garrett. It looked like he was consoling her, her face looked torn. "Someone better tell me." I repeated.

After a couple seconds Garrett got up from beside Kate and approached us.

"I'm really sorry." He said in a low voice.

"Garrett tell me what the hell is going on." I begged. But his head hung low and he didn't utter a word. "Edward?"

He avoided my gaze, everyone avoided my gaze. I leaned into Jacob, he held me tightly, I didn't know what it was but that it was bad, really bad.

* * *

**I lied, one more chapter and an epilogue, SORRY! I will finish it by tomorrow, that I promise. Sorry if you wanted it to end but I it didn't fit so later tonight I will port the second part and then the epilogue sometime tomorrow, depends on how fast I can type.**

**LoVe ya, and leave me some LoVe**

**Ps. I'm not the obvious ending kinda girl, I like there to be a shocker in the end so prepare yourselves.**


	36. Lift Me Up

**By Kate Voegle. **

* * *

**Lift Me Up.**

**JPOV**

I had a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. I held her tightly trying to comfort her. "What happened?" I demanded to no one in particular.

"Rafe and Irina…." Garrett began. He looked down and avoided glancing at Lace. She tensed beside me.

"What about them." I pressed

"They're….dead." He struggled to get the last word in. As soon as he did get it out Lace fell apart. She let herself fall to the ground. We were near the back wall. She slid down and put her arms around her knees. It was like being stabbed in the heart, the pain that radiated off her was so intense I couldn't bear seeing her that way. I knelt beside her and brought her close to my chest, as if to protect her. What else could I do? She was sobbing uncontrollably. Soon her body began to tremble. I felt so helpless. I looked up from the floor. Everyone's eyes were on us, each of them wore an apologetic look.

"How?" I asked for her. Garrett hesitated though somehow I knew he was the only one in the room who was willing to tell, so I waited.

"Okay….do you remember what he told you about him being changed?" I was there when he told her so I nodded. "He said that Ryan killed the leader of the coven he first 'belonged' to. He also said the leader pretended to be the one to look for Lace because he wasn't ready and he didn't have the control to be around humans. Well there were two others in the coven. The female was the leaders mate the other guy was the one who wanted to kill Rafe as a human." She scooted closer to me and I held her tighter. "There was a reason why he was a nomad, why he never stayed in any given place, why he always went to covens outside the U.S. Those two wanted revenge and they say we have a good memory and we never forget a face, they weren't the exception. Though it was more difficult for them to track him, he left no scent, no trace to follow. He continued to avoid them for about 50 years but they heard from someone in Canada that he came by." He explained. I still didn't get how this got both Irina and Rafe killed. "The night you left they came." Again he hesitated.

Edward walked up. "They wanted to avenge the leader's death. They knew all about Lace, they knew he cared for her so much. Their plan was to punish him by killing her but she wasn't here. After you two left Irina Rafe and Garrett and the rest of the sisters came here. We had Jason with us too." This time I tensed up. "By the time we caught their scent it was too late they already held all the information they needed. They knew Lace wasn't here but they did see Jason."

"You said if anything went wrong we were to be the first to know." I said through my teeth.

"Rafe wouldn't allow us, he said if either of you knew that you would rush back and then they'd get their way." Edward explained. Lace continued to tremble in my arms. "Alice got the vision and I could read their minds, I knew their intentions. They decided that since Lace wasn't here that they would take Jason instead." I felt a growl erupt. "They knew that if Lace knew that Jason died because of Rafe that she would despise him. When Rafe heard their intentions he began to do calculus in his head. He went took off upstairs for a short while, talked to Garrett for a second and took off to search for them, Irina followed him. Tyler and Garrett took off after them but they stayed a safe distance, Rafe urged them to."

Garrett picked it up from Edward. "He gave himself up in return for Jason's life. Irina refused to let them kill him, she wanted to protect him but she couldn't after they finished her off they continued to kill him. We didn't get there in time, we were too late they were….dead, he made me swear not to cut in until he gave me the signal, I was stupid enough to listen to him.

When we confronted them we realized why he did what he did. They were gifted. The female messed with your head she changed your decisions so that you did what she wanted. Her talent would wore off after a while but while she used in the male tried to finish you off."

"Where are they now?" I asked.

"Dead." He said bluntly.

"How, if they were so talented?"

"Elizabeth." Edward said.

"What do you mean?"

"She figured out her talent, she protected Jason. She knew what was going on, we weren't even allowed within a few feet from him. We're not sure what to call it but she can form field around her. It's something like what goes on in Bella's mind only that Elizabeth can actually protect you physically not only mentally. It was triggered by emotions. this wind is what makes her talent complete. She manipulates it to become a sort of force field. It is very odd something we've never seen before." Edward was cut off by Garrett.

"All you need to know is that they no longer exist."

"Neither do Rafe and Irina." Lace murmured.

"He gave me this before he left." She snapped her head up and reached up for the folded paper. She pulled away so that she could read it.

**LPOV**

Morbid thoughts filled me. As I heard the story of what happened the guilt got heavier and heavier I didn't notice I was trembling until Jacob's arms held me tight to keep me still. All I could think was 'I killed him' it was me. I not only killed him but Irina too. I am such a repulsive person. He was looking for me and that was how the leader got killed. That alone was bad but then pressuring him to stay here. I gave them time to find him. He died to save my baby's life. I took him to his death and no matter what I do he will never come back and neither will Irina. They're both gone and I am to blame.

Maybe if I had never existed even if Ryan had succeeded in killing me maybe then I wouldn't have caused so much harm to people around him, to people I actually care about.

"Lace you can't take all the blame." Edward reminded me.

"Then who takes it? Huh, this is all _me _and no one can tell me otherwise. I was the cause of this. I was his curse it took him to his death bed. How can you tell me I'm not to blame?" I demanded.

"It won't help anyone if you do." Carlisle said in a calm voice.

"What am I supposed to do then? Get up and pretend I'm god's gift to the earth, pretend that I didn't ruin someone's life. Pretend that two people aren't dead because of me. I can do what I want but no matter what I do, they will _never_ come back!" I started to sob. "I can't do anything about that. No one can." I said through my dry sobs. I still held the folded paper in my hand. I couldn't bring myself to open it.

"We don't blame you." A voice whispered it was Kate. She had gotten up to join Garrett.

"But I do, I can't lie to myself." I replied in a tortured voice. "You all can spend the rest of eternity saying it isn't but deep inside I will always know the truth."

"Open the letter." Garrett said in a low voice.

I looked down at the folded paper. I was motionless. After who know how long I got up the courage to unfold it. I felt Jacob pull away to give me privacy.

_By the time you get this I will no longer exist. It would be nice to know if there was something after this, if there was a place for us after we cease living. But I want you to do something, take it as my last will._

_Don't live your life blaming yourself for my death. Remember I told you I could deal with the aftermaths. I told you not to feel guilty for anything. And that things have a way of fixing themselves. Well this is it._

_Live the present and don't look back, I made that mistake of living in the past thinking that things were always going to remain the same. If I could do this again I would have let things fix themselves maybe I would've found Irina sooner. Just like you found Jacob, but just keep this in mind everything happens for a reason and we wouldn't be here if things weren't that way._

_Promise me that you will carry on with you life. Take care of Jason of your husband, I do ask you this don't ever forget me. I would like to leave knowing I made a difference that you are who you are because someone didn't give up on you. I wish you eternal happiness because you deserve it. Do this if you ever loved me, after this day remember me as a friend just as I now consider you._

_Rafe_

I leaned into Jacob and sobbed. _'You did make a difference Rafe, You made all the difference in the world'_ I thought hoping that wherever he was he could hear me. I let Jacob hold me as completely lost it, he held me against my chest, somehow this way it didn't hurt so much. I just couldn't get the idea to fit in my head. He was gone I would never see him again and so was Irina. She was my sister regardless of how we got along at times. I loved her and I wished the best for her. But it's so interesting how things can take a turn for the worst. '_everything happens for a reason and we wouldn't be here if things weren't that way._' That line kept replaying in my head. Every time it was repeated it began to make more sense. I tried to imagine what life would be if I had made other decisions if others made different decisions. If I had died I wouldn't be here with Jacob and Jason. If Edward didn't find me I wouldn't be here. Then there are the bad ifs. If I hadn't gotten Rafe so attached he never would have looked for me. He never would have died. If. If. If.

I could go on forever with, if. But I don't think that'd matter. '_Promise me that you will carry on with you life_' would it really be right if I at least attempted to do it. '_Do this if you ever loved me_' He always liked to add the icing on the cake.

"It's what he wants." I wasn't sure who it came from but regardless it was true. Edward bent squatted down before me. "It's like denying a dying man his wish." He reminded me.

"How can I do it?" my voice cracked. "How can I live with this guilt, Edward I can't."

"You can try. I have been in your situation before, where I tried to blame myself for things that happened but no matter how strongly you feel about it, sooner or later it will consume you, and it won't let you function. Let things fix themselves because you have people to live for. You will always have a family with us."

"And us." Kate reminded me.

"And the pack." A low pained voice said beside me. It was so tortured I could barely recognize who it was.

Bella came over beside Edward. "Don't forget the most important of all. Jacob and Jason. Do what he meant for you to do. Be happy."

"Come on." Jacob picked me up. I made no attempts to walk myself. He took me to the large white loveseat in the right corner of the room. He put me down and he sat on the edge with his back to the arm rest. We sat there silent. I could only hear the sound of his steady heartbeat.

"Lace?" A low voice murmured, I could still hear the hidden pain. I was hurting him, that only made me feel worse.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Why?"

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this but I can't take it…I…I…" I didn't know what to say, right at this moment I had no idea what I was really feeling.

"I get it. Sure it sucks to see you like this because I know I can't make it better, I can't tell you anything that will fix it. The part that kills me is that you choose to carry the guilt, you don't have to. I know that you think you do but he made a decision he had to make. Irina did the same and I'm so sorry they're gone but he told you to live you life don't make his sacrifice worthless. I know you can do this, try to let it go. If not for me then for Jason. He needs you and so do I. Don't become someone that neither you nor anyone else want to see. I'm here and I will always be here, I told you once and I will tell you again I will never give up on you, _never_."

I knew it hurt him to look at the mess I had become in about 20 minutes. Everything turned around and upside down but I had to grasp that Rafe wanted me to live. And I won't deny him his last wish, no matter how hard it is to overcome.

"Here's your mommy." A sweet voice took me out of thought. Rosalie was holding Jason, Elizabeth was beside her. I sat up straight Jacob took him and I sat Elizabeth in my lap.

"Hi Lizzy."

She smiled sweetly. "Hi! I helped take care of the baby."

"I know you did, thank you so much, honey." I gave her a kiss on her cheek and hugged her.

"You're welcome. Why are you sad?" She asked concerned.

"I'm not sad anymore, it's okay."

"Do you miss him?" she asked, she was way more informed then I believed her to be.

"Yeah."

"It's okay, he made the bad people go away."

"I know."

"He was good." I nodded. "He told me to tell you to be happy."

"You talked to him?"

She nodded. "He told me to not let you be sad." It sounded like something he would do.She smiled and went back upstairs. We were pretty much alone. Kate and Garrett were still here but on the other side of the living room.

I turned to my sweet baby who was struggling in Jacob's arms to get to me. I took him from him and hugged him tight in my arms. Jacob put his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. I heard a faint song coming from upstairs.

_Even so, I had to believe  
Impossible means nothing to me, yeah_

_So can you lift me up,  
Turn the ashes into flames  
'Cause I have overcome  
More than words will ever say  
And I've been given hope  
That there's a light on up the hall  
And that a day will come  
When the fight is won  
And I think that day has just begun_

It was such a sweet song. I think it was coming from Rosalie's room. At this moment it made all the sense in the world.

_Somewhere, every body starts there  
I'm counting on a small prayer,  
Lost in a nightmare  
But I'm here, and suddenly it's so clear  
The struggle through the long years  
It taught me to outrun my fears_

_Everything worth having, oh  
Comes with trials worth withstanding_

Maybe I could do this. A few days turned to weeks and to months they went by and the guilt continued to be there, but I had gotten to the point where I let myself smile, let myself be truly happy. Kate had been right no one blamed me no one but me. I was a little miserable.

Everyone else had finally begun to lead a normal life. Tanya got eloped, just her style. Garrett never left he stayed with Kate up in Alaska. The guys had finally settled down, mostly. Jared and kim continued to be happily married. Emily and Sam had been joined by a baby boy. They adored him to death. Nathan had been doing good on his own with Chase, he never did ask for a nother mom. Though I don't think Nathan could find another Jenny, he simply dated but nothing further than that. Embry and Amy had also remained together, he moved from his mother's house to a small house he shared with Claire and Quil. All four of them liked living with eachother. Claire and Amy had become almost as good of friends as Embry and Quil. Leah and Josh also remained together. Josh pretty much got over the idea I was going to kill him, after that he became real interested in the myths and legends that were our live. Seth Collin and Brady had decided to go to Washington State they never did imprint, but they did meet some nice girls in college. Paul too never imprinted he settled down with a girl who could take his patience and short temper, ironically she was super sweet her name was Melissa. Rachel eventually moved back to Hawaii but Rebecca, her husband and Kevin moved in with Billy.

The Cullens had moved with us to New Hampshire. They already owned a large house where we all lived. Everyone decided to return to College, they were tired of high school. I decided to get a new degree, Jacob against his wishes also attended Dartmouth. Though we did pay off the dean, it's not like it's been the first time he's been bribed. Edward slipped and finally admitted to paying off the dean to get Bella in. It didn't come as a shock to her, she already knew.

The song I heard that day in their house stayed with me, the words made sense, they were obvious but sometimes that's what someone needed.

_Looking up is not enough  
No, I would rather rise above_

I listened to them and they helped me move on. I had Jacob to thank for it all, he stuck around until I moved on. I have him to thank for everything that I have now, he did it all. He insisted that he was the one thankful to me. We came to an agreement. We simply thanked_ eachother_.

We started over as we would many times after this. But one thing never changed we continued to love one another like the first day. That was one of the things that would remain intact for the rest of eternity, the eternity I got to spend with him.

* * *

**It's done it's over :( I'm kinda sad to see it end, you guys have no idea how much fun it was writing this, the people who hung in there from beginning to end, I appreciate you all!! It's pretty cool that people read this and actually enjoy reading it as much as I do writing it. I will miss writing about Jacob and Lacey :( but I have a wild imagination I'm thinking of another story to write. Something with Nessie (she's cool no matter how much her name bothers me) in it. I will definitely continue TMV, you just won't see so much of me this is my last day of freedom, school tomorrow – sigh –**

**Guys seriously check out this song, I got it off the Olympics soundtrack. Lift Me Up by Kate Voegle. It's so touching, you'll know if you listen to it all.**

**I would love to hear one last time from ya'll (in this story). Even if you hated it, I want to know why :)**

**-toodles.**

**SPECIAL THANKS 2 - MelissaTurkey, debbie-lou, Imavampire2, Twi1ightR0cks, teamswitzerland, wannabite007, nia-ox. They reviewed all the time - heart ya- I hope to hear from ya'll and everyone else!!**


End file.
